En busca de la felicidad
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es ser completamente feliz en la vida? ¿Cuántos obstáculos uno tiene que saltar para llegar a tener lo que realmente quieres? No todo en la vida es tener dinero y todas las cosas materiales que la persona desea, sino que la felicidad es sentirse completamente satisfecho con el pasado, el presente y construir un futuro aceptable. YurixLayla ¡Completo!
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

_Hola a todos los saluda SanLay-cvrt la autora de este fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado Leerlo… ojalá que disfruten de cada capítulo. Este fic, está completo entre mis archivos e iré subiendo capitulo por capitulo… cualquier arreglo que quieran que le haga, sólo díganme y lo edito… decidí publicarlo ahora, ya que lo terminé hace muy poco._

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

_En un futuro aparecerán personajes míos (OC) que yo cree. pero les avisare cuales serán más adelante y la historia es obviamente ficticia, directamente de mi imaginación =D eso es todo los dejare leer tranquilos…_

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Ahí se encontraba ella, tan radiante como siempre, con su largo, brillante y liso cabello rubio, el cual lucía siempre ante muchos espectadores. Ella siempre fue seria y para muchos esa seriedad se convertía en una frialdad, sin embargo desde que realizo "_La Técnica Fantástica_"su personalidad fue cambiando, comenzando a romper el hielo en su corazón. A sus 23 años ya tenía toda la gloria de una carrera como ex acróbata y actual actriz; Ella había dejado el escenario de sus sueños (_Kaleido_) hace dos años y sentía que su personalidad y su vida, había cambiado. En la actualidad seguía en Broadway como actriz; para ella, Broadway fue su escape, su salvación, tal vez, por el tiempo que los medios de comunicación la dejaran de perseguir, acosándola y hablando de su fracaso como acróbata del escenario Kaleido tras su retiro, por supuesto, ella sabía que lo que decían no era verdad, esa estúpida lesión que tuvo en el entrenamiento de la técnica fantástica fue lo que la llevo a su retiro, pero en su interior sentía que necesitaba algo para poder ser feliz y aun no descubría si ese algo era el escenario Kaleido o no, y la única forma de descifrarlo, era volviendo a su antiguo hogar.

-Macquarie, por favor, ve a llamar a Cathy- Layla le pide como favor a su ex sirvienta y actual aprendiz.

-Claro, iré enseguida- Macquarie camina en dirección a la búsqueda de Cathy quien se encontraba escribiendo el próximo guión de la nueva obra.

-¡Qué diablos! No me puedo concentrar- exclamaba la exaltada guionista. En ese instante, es interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban calmadamente hacia ella.

-Señorita Cathy, la señorita Layla quiere hablar con usted- le dice muy amable Macquarie.

-Ok, pero no debes ser tan respetuosa conmigo, sólo llámame Cathy, te lo he dicho incansablemente y creo que Layla también te lo ha dicho- le dice Cathy, saliendo de la pequeña oficina. -Por cierto ¿Dónde está Layla?- le pregunta asomando su rostro por la puerta.

-Está en el escenario- le responde, recordando la ubicación de Layla.

-Gracias Macquarie, eres un amor- le sonríe.

-De nada…Cathy- un leve sonrojo se ve en sus mejillas de la joven.

-Así es mucho mejor- ríe al ver la expresión de vergüenza en la cara de Macquarie y sale apresuradamente.

-o-0-o-

Mientras tanto, en el escenario Kaleido, las cosas iban bastante bien, las obras que hasta el momento habían hecho, iban a la perfección, con el estreno de nuevos integrantes en el elenco tales como: Rosetta Passel y Marion Benigni, quienes hacían papeles secundarios en modo de entrenamiento, quizás como futuras estrellas, ya que tenían mucho potencial, pero no llegaban al nivel de Sora Naegino, que aún era la estrella principal, ni de Layla Hamilton, que había dejado su puesto de estrella a Sora. Por otra parte, la administración del escenario seguía a cargo de los mismos que antes, Kalos Eido el dueño del escenario, (quien ya estaba comprometido con Sarah Dupont y que pronto se casarían) y como administrador, el elegante y galán ex acróbata Yuri Killian (quien aún era el soltero codiciado de siempre)

-Kalos, aquí está el informe que me pediste- el rubio le deja una carpeta en su escritorio.

-Gracias Yuri, por lo visto está muy completo- le da una revisión rápida a los papeles.

-Por cierto Kalos, la próxima semana tomare mis vacaciones como lo habíamos hablado-

-Es verdad, claro, ningún problema, ve a tus vacaciones... te lo mereces- se levanta de su asiento y le da la mano en forma de agradecimiento. Ambos hombres se despiden y Yuri sale del escenario en dirección a su automóvil.

Yuri poseía un vehículo rojo deportivo, realmente un automóvil soñado. Abre la puerta, se sube y conduce en dirección desconocida.

-o-0-o-

-Layla, Macquarie me dijo que tú me buscabas- se cruza de brazos para escuchar a la actriz

-Sí, estoy pensando en tomar unas vacaciones- le dice muy convencida.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! Al fin tendré un tiempo libre para pensar en la próxima producción… la verdad es que necesito ideas nuevas- literalmente se tira en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escenario.

-Entonces terminaremos la obra, y me iré de vacaciones- sonríe

-¿Irás a Kaleido?- le pregunta a la rubia.

-Claro, iré a ver las obras que están haciendo-

-¿Segura que es sólo a ver las obras?- ríe

-Es obvio que iré a ver a mis compañeros también-

-Sé que a Yuri no lo has visto hace mucho… y dime ¿Cómo lo haces para no extrañar a un compañero que tuviste durante tantos años?- le pregunta pícaramente

-¿De qué hablas Cathy?, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay-

-Te he visto como miras fotos antiguas tuyas y de Yuri juntos en el escenario- sube y baja las cejas para molestarla.

-Sólo recordaba mi época en Kaleido eso es todo-

-Ok, te creeré, pero lo único que espero, es que no te quieras quedar allá, con que tu me lo asegures, estaré tranquila, y si es así, tomate los días que quieras, por mi estará todo bien- le dice en tono gracioso, el cual hace reír a Layla.

-Aunque quisiera, creo que mi lesión no me dejaría- responde ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no lo decía por eso…- sonríe pensando en el ex compañero de acrobacias de Layla -... pero bueno…- ríe.

Y ahí iba él, después de haber viajado aproximadamente cinco horas en avión entre Los Ángeles y New York, esperando llegar a tiempo. Se veía que llevaba un pequeño equipaje, por ese motivo, su intención, claramente no era quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar de su destino. En ese aquel momento iba abordo de un taxi que había tomado en el aeropuerto JFK (Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy) sabía que le faltaban un par de kilómetros por llegar, ya que desde donde estaban, se podía divisar la ciudad de Manhattan.

-o-0-o-

A Layla sólo le quedan tres funciones, la última de ese mismo día y dos más que presentaría al día siguiente, el dueño de aquel escenario, había aceptado que todos se tomarían vacaciones por dos semanas, ya que pensaba hacer un par de arreglos al lugar, puesto que la estadía de Layla durante todo ese periodo, había traído muy buenas ganancias, y se podía dar el lujo de cambiar toda la fachada del escenario.

-Layla, supongo que está feliz de que tendremos más vacaciones de lo esperado- le dice su amiga Cathy.

-Sí, pero nunca dudé que nos las darían- sonríe.

-o-0-o-

-Por favor, un ramo de lirios escalantes- le pide Yuri a un florista.

-Lo siento, pero en dos puestos más allá, hay de ese tipo de flores, quizás puedas encontrarlas- le dice amablemente.

-Muchas gracias- se dirige hacia el puesto de flores, y efectivamente encuentra ese tipo de flor que buscaba. Eran realmente hermosas y se veían muy vivas.

Saca su celular y marca un número –Hola, soy Yuri… ¿Tienes la entrada?... perfecto, pasaré a buscarlas… gracias- corta y se dirige nuevamente a tomar un taxi hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la persona con la que había hablado.

-Aquí tiene joven Yuri, es a las 20:30 horas obviamente en la av. Broadway. Apresúrese, ya va a comenzar- La joven le entrega el boleto a Yuri.

-Gracias Macquarie, no sé qué haría si tú no me hubieses hecho este favor, nuevamente gracias- entra al taxi que había dejado esperando y parte nuevamente.

-De nada joven Yuri, disfrute de la función- dice gritando al taxi que avanzaba.

-o-0-o-

-Layla, quedan 5 minutos y comienzas- le dice el productor. Ella sin contestar, se acerca de a poco al escenario y una luz cegadora ilumina su rostro...

Luego de una hora, la función había terminado y el público se había levantado para ovacionar aquel espectáculo que habían presenciado, era algo increíble, nunca antes visto, Layla se dedicaba cada día a perfeccionar cada movimiento, cada paso, cada palabra para dejar lo mejor de ella en el show, cosa que siempre lo había hecho.

-Felicidades, perfecto como siempre- la aclama Cathy.

-Muchas gracias, iré al camerino a cambiarme- le dice dejando atrás a la guionista.

La rubia entra lentamente a su camerino y se sienta frente al típico espejo con luces alrededor. Saca un paño y comienza a quitarse el maquillaje, pero su vista la dirige hacia otro cuadro del espejo, cuando ve que se acerca una persona aparentemente conocida...


	2. Capitulo 2: Regresa la esperanza

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior...

Layla se retira, entra a su camerino y se sienta frente al típico espejo con luces alrededor saca un paño y comienza a quitarse el maquillaje, pero su vista la dirige hacia otro cuadro del espejo, cuando ve que se acerca una persona aparentemente conocida…

-o-0-o-

Capitulo 2

-Una flor, para otra flor... mi querido fénix- el rubio le da las flores a Layla que sigue de espaldas hacia él y mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo.

-Yuri…- murmura dándose vuelta y mirando las flores.

-Estuviste esplendida en el escenario, eres una gran actriz- viendo como recibía sus flores.

-Gracias…- dirige la mirada hacia él -La verdad es que no sé que decir- aun atónita se levanta de su asiento –No esperaba que vinieras-

-No hemos tenido contacto, ni siquiera por vía telefónica. Sé que puedes estar aún enojada por lo que ocurrió el año pasado con Kaleido… tu lesión…- agacha su cabeza avergonzado.

-No Yuri, no estoy enojada, al contrario pensé que no tenías interés de seguir en contacto conmigo, creí que era lo mejor, por eso no te he llamado desde que intentamos hacer "La Técnica Angelical"-

-Ya veo solo fueron malos entendidos…- pasan unos minutos interminables de silencio.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué haces por aquí?- interrumpe Layla rompiendo el hielo.

-Tome unas vacaciones, y decidí venir a verte y la forma de encontrarte, es empezar por el lugar que más amas… los escenarios, así que te vine a buscar aquí-

-Que coincidencia, yo igual pedí vacaciones, me darán dos semanas y pensaba visitar Kaleido- sonríe.

-Bueno, de todos modos no estaré en Kaleido estos días, ya que me iré a Italia unos días-

-Comprendo, supongo que volverás antes de que me regrese a New York- pregunta impaciente por la respuesta

-Supongo que estaré mucho antes de vuelta, solo me dieron un par de días contando desde hoy- ríe -Solo venia de pasada, ahora me iré… mañana tomo un vuelo temprano-

-No me queda otra que despedirme… muchas gracias por las flores, son hermosas y…-

-Y son tus favoritas- interrumpe

-Eres un tramposo eso lo sabias hace mucho- sonríe un poco sonrojada

-Tengo ventajas de ser tu ex compañero, se muchas cosas de ti…- se retira lentamente

-Buen viaje…- ve como él hombre se retira y alza la mano en forma de despedida.  
-_Lo que menos esperaba era una visita de Yuri Killian, sigue igual de guapo_- sonríe y a la vez sonroja _-¿Qué estoy diciendo?...-_ frunce el ceño _-Bueno de todos modos no es pecado encontrar a un amigo atractivo ¿o no?- _pensaba mientras jugaba acariciando sus flores. –_Nunca permití que él se acercara más de lo estrictamente necesario. He colocado una muralla que nos separa y reconozco que mi frialdad ha alejado a Yuri de mí, quizás el cree que soy totalmente inalcanzable_ _pero ¿Cómo saber lo que él piensa de mi…?- _Se mira al espejo.

-_Layla… como siempre tan elegante y bella, debo confesar que has cambiado, yo diría que positivamente, si hubiera venido como eras antes, quizás ni siquiera hubieses recibido las flores…- _ríe disimuladamente_ –Ese orgullo que tienes haces que seas más interesante…- _Miraba desde el taxi las calles de Manhattan.

-o-0-o-

El día siguiente paso muy rápido Layla termino sus funciones y su equipaje estaba listo para partir rumbo a Los Ángeles donde estaba su hogar y su querido Kaleido Stage, generalmente no se colocaba nerviosa en ningún viaje, pero este era importante hace aproximadamente un año que no veía a sus ex compañeros y ansiaba volver a conversar con ellos, aunque uno por suerte se le adelanto antes que se fuera lejos.

-Todo listo Makkoli, ¿segura que no quieres ir conmigo?- Layla le pregunta a la joven.

-No, prefiero seguir entrenando, aun me falta mucho para alcanzar su nivel- se lamenta

-Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has progresado en este tiempo, es cierto que aun te falta practica pero ya verás que la perseverancia es lo que importa- le sonríe y se sube al vehículo que la esperaba afuera del departamento el cual la llevaría al aeropuerto.

-o-0-o-

En Kaleido estaban todos reunidos, ya que el jefe tenía que anunciarle noticias acerca de lo que se venía próximamente como lo hacía antes de terminar una obra.

-Como todos saben hoy terminamos nuestra obra, han hecho un buen trabajo no tengo nada que decir, Yuri salió de vacaciones por unos días y no se encuentra en las instalaciones y la próxima semana tendrán todos los acróbatas del elenco, libre, como lo hacemos siempre, antes de la siguiente obra… eso es todo, gracias por su atención- se acomoda los lentes y se retira.

-Al fin estamos por terminar, ya estoy muy agotada…- dice Sora golpeándose un hombro.

-No, que mal, aun no termino el nuevo guion, necesito un poco más de tiempo- dice un tanto desanimada Mia.

-Calma Mia, siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre terminas tus guiones antes de que los pida el jefe- Alienta Anna golpeándola con una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga.

-Hola, a todos- se abre la puerta y se ve la silueta de una mujer iluminada por el sol del atardecer el cual no dejaba divisar bien quien era y todos intentan verla haciendo un tipo de visera con sus manos o brazos.

-Es… es… la señorita Layla- dice sora muy alegre.

-Así es, he vuelto a visitarlos- Layla se acerca al grupo caminando lenta y elegantemente.

-Que sorpresa que estés aquí Layla, es un placer tenerte nuevamente con nosotros después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ti- le dice Sarah

-Estoy de vacaciones y decidí venir a verlos y por supuesto quedarme a mirar el espectáculo de la noche-

-El joven Yuri igual está de vacaciones por ese motivo no está con nosotros- le dice Mia

-No se preocupen ya he hablado con él, de hecho lo vi ayer- sonríe

-Oh que bien, entonces ¿usted llego ayer a Los Ángeles?- pregunta Sora

-No, llegue hoy, solo que vi a Yuri en el show de ayer en Broadway- contesta Layla

-Qué suerte tuvo él de poder asistir a su obra- agrega Sora

-_Al contrario, suerte tuve yo de volver a verlo_- piensa y sonroja levemente sin que nadie se percate.

-o-0-o-

Pasaron las horas conversando de todo lo sucedido en Kaleido y Layla les contó cómo era la vida en Broadway ya estaban al día en todo lo que había acontecido durante el año sin verse y Layla estaba en el escenario viendo la obra del elenco que había dejado.

-_Ha vuelto ese sentimiento de querer volar, sentir que tengo alas, volver a subir al trapecio y sentir que nada más existe…de alguna forma después de esta lesión, he sentido que me han cortado las alas… sé que Broadway me abrió las puertas para sentirme como en casa, pero sé que no me llena completamente como el escenario Kaleido si no fuera por mi hombro ya estaría arriba con ellos…_- Layla se retira después de escuchar las ovaciones del público, sale del escenario y llama a un taxi que la lleva a su casa.

-o-0-o-

Al otro día Layla sale muy temprano de su casa tenía que aclarar una duda que le había surgido el día anterior durante el show de Kaleido.

-Buenos días, necesito una hora con el traumatólogo- La joven rubia le habla a la secretaria que estaba en frente de ella.

-Buenos días, hay una hora disponible a las 11:30 am, si le interesa puede esperar- le dice la amable joven castaña.

-Muchas gracias, iré a dar una vuelta- sale de la recepción y va hacia una cafetería, había salido tan temprano que no había tomado desayuno.

-_Creo que es lo mejor, nunca me he revisado mi lesión… no sé si estoy sana o es permanente, recuerdo que la doctora Kate me dijo que no tenía esperanzas de subir nuevamente al trapecio… pero nunca vi otras opiniones_- piensa Layla mientras toma un café.

Ya había pasado un largo rato donde Layla ya se encontraba en la sala de espera de la consulta del traumatólogo.

-Hamilton Layla, la atenderán ahora… pase por aquí- le habla la secretaria del doctor

-Muchas gracias- Layla entra despacio.

-Layla, adelante pasa- le dice el amable doctor

-Buenos días- saluda

-Cuéntame Layla, que te trae por aquí-

-Hace un año aproximadamente tuve una lesión muy grave, yo era acróbata del escenario Kaleido Star y en un entrenamientos para una de las técnicas, me lesione mi hombro, lo cual me llevo a retirarme permanentemente del escenario- le cuenta tristemente al doctor

-Lo siento mucho, debió haber significado mucho para ti… pero veremos qué tan grave es tu lesión- comienza a examinarla.

-¿Cómo se ve?- interroga Layla

-La verdad es que no puedo saber si no tengo radiografías, te tomare algunas- el doctor la hace pasar a una sala donde le saca un par de radiografías.

-Layla, mueve tu brazo hacia arriba… ahora hacia abajo… hacia adelante, muy bien… por ultimo hacia atrás- el doctor le ordena a ella

-¿Ahora puede decirme algo docto?- intranquilamente pregunta la rubia  
-Si… tengo dos noticias… una buena y otra mala-

Layla agacha la cabeza sutilmente. -Diga la mala primero-

-Aun estas lesionada- coloca una cara de lamentarlo.

Se levanta desilusionada –Eso quería saber- hace el intento de retirarse

-Espera, aun no te he dicho la buena- la detiene

-¿Cuál sería?- interroga al doctor curiosa

-Tiene arreglo, solo tienes que ir a un par de sesiones con el kinesiólogo y te mejoraras, no sé cómo no viniste antes- sonríe alegremente.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba atónita, realmente creía que lo suyo no tenía cura y que estaba condenada a ser una ex acróbata, se quedó mirando el piso

-¿Entonces puedo volver al trapecio… a Kaleido?-

-No te apresures, es un largo camino dependiendo tu mejora, autorizare que vuelvas-

-Está bien, seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra-

-Lo primero que debes hacer es pedir una hora al kinesiólogo, puedes hablar con mi secretaria ella te derivará, cada mes me vendrás a visitar para ver tu progreso-

El traumatólogo sigue dándole consejos y Layla escuchándolo atentamente cada palabra.

-o-0-o-

-¿Sora que te sucede?- pregunta el pequeño fantasma del escenario.

-La señorita Layla se fue sin despedirse, quizás no lo gusto la obra- dice apenada.  
Fool saca una bola de cristal y observa su interior –Ha surgido la luz de la esperanza para la constelación de Leo-

-No entiendo que quieres decir, la señorita Layla es Leo pero a que te refieres-

-Quiere decir que Layla tiene muchas cosas que hacer aquí- se cruza de brazos dejando a la joven acróbata aún más confundida.

-o-0-o-

-Cathy es verdad, me quedare más tiempo aquí en Los Ángeles, esa es mi decisión- habla por su teléfono determinada a hacer lo que tenía pensado

-No me hagas esto Layla, el guion que hice fue pensado para que lo interpretes tu- le dice su amiga desesperada.

-Nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión, creo que podrás adaptar ese guion para Macquarie, ella está preparada-

-Sé que aprendió de la mejor maestra, pero aún no está prepara para debutar-

-Si lo está, te aseguro que hará un buen trabajo, adiós Cathy te deseo éxito- corta antes que le diga algo.

-_Espero que este haciendo lo correcto, de lo contrario me arrepentiré-_piensa Layla.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo… me di cuenta que en el anterior estaba todo muy junto así que me dedique a separar un poco los diálogos XD. Agradezco a Laylaintegra que leyó el anterior, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y también agradezco a los que leen todos los capítulos sin dejar comentarios jajaja antes hacía eso, leía fics y omitía comentarios.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo los dos

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-Cathy es verdad, me quedare más tiempo aquí en Los Ángeles, esa es mi decisión- habla por su teléfono determinada a hacer lo que tenía pensado  
-No me hagas esto Layla, el guion que hice fue pensado para que lo interpretes tu- le dice su amiga desesperada.  
-Nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión, creo que podrás adaptar ese guion para Makkoli, ella está preparada-  
-Sé que aprendió de la mejor maestra, pero aún no está prepara para debutar-  
-Si lo está, te aseguro que hará un buen trabajo, adiós Cathy te deseo éxito- corta antes que le diga algo.  
-_Espero que este haciendo lo correcto, de lo contrario me arrepentiré-_piensa Layla...

Capítulo 3

-o-0-o-

-Han pasado dos días y no se ha sabido nada de la señorita Layla, quizás no le agrado algo ¿no creen?- dice Anna caminando junto a sus amigas Sora y Mia.

-Cómo crees eso si la obra esta perfecta, la interpretación del elenco, el vestuario y la ambientación está bien- interviene Mia

-La verdad eso hace pensar- dice sora

Se abre repentinamente una de las puertas del pasillo por el que caminaban las tres amigas y observan que sale Kalos acompañado de Sarah y…

-¡Señorita Layla!- exclama Sora corriendo hacia ella.

-Sora, ¿Cómo estás?- se da vuelta Layla

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y usted?-

-Bien, bien Sora-

-¿Qué le pareció la obra? Se fue sin decir nada-

-Lo siento, tuve que irme, pero vi toda la obra y me pareció magnifica-

interrumpe Kalos –Sora debemos informarte que tú, Leon y Layla estarán a cargo del nuevo taller para niños con talento para las acrobacias-

-Eso es genial- dice la sorprendida Sora

-Fue la fantástica idea de Layla, ya se viene el verano y los niños están de vacaciones, así podremos clasificar a niños futuros artistas- Sarah le explica a la joven.

-Eso quiere decir que me quedare durante algunas temporadas en Kaleido- agrega Layla

-¿Pero por dónde empezaremos a enseñarles?-

-Pensaba en hacer un plan de entrenamiento para los niños y para diseñarlo necesito que me ayudes a crearlo mañana temprano en mi casa-

-Por supuesto que sí, dígame a qué hora e iré-

-Estoy en pie a las 7:00 am para entrenar, que te parece esa hora-

-Bueno… estaré ahí a esa hora- un poco dudosa por la hora pero sabía que Layla era así y tenía que acomodarse a sus horarios.

-Pero sería pasado mañana ya que tengo cosas que hacer mañana por la mañana- recordando su sesión de kinesiología

-o-0-o-  
En el aeropuerto se encontraba Yuri tomando un taxi en dirección a su departamento había sido un viaje cansador, 15 horas aproximadamente de viaje, es algo que deja exhausto a cualquiera eran las 18:00 pm en New York y en Italia eran las 24:00 pm había un desfase de 6 horas, Yuri había viajado a las 14:00 am de la hora de Italia quería decir que eran las 7:00 am en Los Ángeles cuando partió a .U y cuando llamo a Layla que sabía que estaba despierta ya que era la hora que salía a trotar.  
-_Al fin he llegado, me tomare el día para descansar_- pensaba.

-o-0-o-  
Layla se había ido a su sesión de kinesiología por ahora lo de su recuperación era secreto nadie lo sabía y por el momento no tenía intención de comentárselo a nadie ya que no tenía idea cuando iba a ser el día exacto en que este completamente sana y así paso el día, los acróbatas de Kaleido le quedaban tres días libres pero Kalos había decidido alargar el periodo del cierre del escenario por reparaciones ya que quería abrir una sala especial de entrenamiento para niños, esto hacía notar el entusiasmo por cumplir el objetivo -_reclutamiento de acróbatas jóvenes… me agrada_- pensaba el hombre cada vez que veía como el salón de entrenamiento tomaba forma.

Al otro día por la mañana Layla había ido al kinesiólogo nuevamente, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco agotador.

-Kalos, es mucho trabajo acumulado ¿Acaso no hiciste nada?- asombrado dice el joven ruso

-Lo siento Yuri, he estado ocupado en otros asuntos- ordena algunos papeles de su escritorio

-¿Qué asuntos si se puede saber?-

-Vamos a implementar una especie de curso en el verano donde los entrenadores serán Sora, Leon y Layla-

-¿Qué?… ¿Layla? Pero si ella tiene que volver a New York, su trabajo está en Broadway- dice extrañado.

-Decidió quedarse un tiempo en Los Ángeles, no se sus motivos pero sinceramente su idea es fantástica-

-Entonces es fue su idea, no me lo imaginaria nunca de Layla… en ese caso, me gustaría participar como entrenador, si es que no te molesta-

-Claro, mientras no descuides tu misión como administrador de Kaleido, todo bien- ríe entre dientes.

-Bueno, si lo piensas estaremos todos los que alguna vez fuimos y los que son estrellas de Kaleido como entrenadores-

-Es verdad, será mucho mejor-

-o-0-o-

Había pasado todo un día de trabajo intenso para Yuri y Kalos mientras el guapo ruso terminaba de poner en orden los papeles de Kaleido, Kalos se encargaba de revisar que los arreglos de la sala de ensayos para niños este en perfectas condiciones. Ya era tarde y la mayoría de los acróbatas estaba en sus habitaciones los de administración en camino a sus casas.

Yuri iba en camino hacia la mansión Hamilton estaba muy bien vestido como siempre esperaba que Layla esté lista para ir a cenar –Hola, le puede decir a Layla que Yuri Kilian va en camino a buscarla- le habla a una sirvienta.

-Claro, le avisare enseguida-

-Gracias- corta el teléfono y a los minutos ya estaba en la mansión esperando que Layla saliera, él estaba parado apoyado en su automóvil como usualmente lo hacía esperando a su bella fénix dorado.

-Yuri…- le dice la rubia atrayendo la mirada y atención del joven

-Te ves hermosa Layla, como siempre- la observaba como venía caminando con un hermoso vestido negro de noche el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos celestes. Yuri como un caballero le abre la puerta dejando entrar a su amiga y ex compañera al vehículo.

-Gracias Yuri ¿Dónde iremos?- le dice mirando como entraba el rubio al automóvil.

-Es una sorpresa- prende el vehículo dirigiéndose rápidamente al restaurante.-_Es impresionante como no pierde su elegancia y lo hermosa que es, aún sigue siendo la misma Layla Hamilton que conocí hace mucho, con la diferencia de que es un poco más apacible…_- pensaba, y sin darse cuenta sonrie y mira como su copiloto como miraba por la ventana.

Layla estaba en silencio pensando… -_Yuri… no sabes cuánto ansiaba verte desde que me aleje del escenario extrañaba subirme a tu automóvil y hasta extrañaba escuchar el sonido del motor cuando lo encendías y rugir por la velocidad con la que manejas, a pesar de eso siempre me he sentido protegida al lado tuyo, aunque no me atreva a contarte esto…- _mira a Yuri de reojo y al igual que el sonrie sin que el rubio se dé cuenta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy les aseguro que el próximo es muy emocionante =O los personajes aclararan unos asuntos pendientes :P bueno es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucederá… esperen a mañana =D.  
Agradezco a Hisashi-Ryoma que se unió a la lectura de mi fic y también le agradezco a esas personas que leen y no escriben reviews jajaja simplemente gracias por leer. **


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-Gracias Yuri ¿Dónde iremos?- le dice mirando como entra al automóvil.  
-Es una sorpresa- parte rápidamente dirigiéndose al restaurante.-_Es impresionante como no pierde su elegancia y lo hermosa que es, aún sigue siendo la misma Layla Hamilton que conocí hace mucho, con la diferencia que es un poco más apacible…_- pensaba y sin darse cuenta sonríe y mira como su copiloto mira por la ventana hacia el camino.  
-_Yuri… no sabes cuánto ansiaba verte desde que me aleje del escenario extrañaba subirme a tu automóvil y hasta extrañaba escuchar el sonido del motor cuando lo encendías y rugir por la velocidad con la que manejas a pesar de eso siempre me he sentido protegida al lado tuyo aunque no me atreva a contarte esto…- _mira a Yuri de reojo y al igual que el sonríe.

Capítulo 4

Al llegar Layla queda observando el lugar.

–Este es…- mira hacia todos lados

-Así es, este es el primer restaurante al cual te traje a cenar a solas- sonríe

-En aquel entonces había cumplido recién mis 18 años- ríe

-Era un motivo para celebrar, a ti nunca te gustaron las fiestas y conversar unas horas con una buena comida es muy agradable- dice caminando hacia su mesa reservada.

-Te preocupaste de reservar la misma mesa de aquel entonces- sonríe viendo hacia donde se dirigía.

-A veces hay que revivir recuerdos preciados, ¿No te parece?- le acomoda la silla a Layla y ella se sienta

-Me entere lo de tu idea en Kaleido… ¿Entrenar a niños?- levanta una ceja.

-Oh, veo que Kalos ya te contó -

-Me entero de todo lo que sucede en Kaleido, era obvio que tenía que saberlo… y por cierto yo participare como entrenador, no tienes problemas ¿cierto?- dice mientras miraba el menu para pedir algo

-No, al contrario, yo misma te iba a proponer que lo seas- sonríe contenta.

-Me asombra que esta idea salga de ti- dice extrañado.

-Tengo mis motivos para quedarme en Los Ángeles y en especial en Kaleido-

-¿Me puedes contar?- pegunta el joven a la rubia

-Disculpen, ¿van a pedir algo?- interrumpe el mesero, le toma la orden y se va.

Un silencio se apodera del momento hasta que Layla se decide a hablar.

-El motivo por el cual me quedo es por… mi lesión…-

-¿Tu lesión?- se preocupa.

-Fui al doctor y me dijo que tengo posibilidades de mejorarme y volver al escenario como acróbata, estoy en tratamiento- se lo dice todo

-No lo puedo creer- lo dice entre feliz y atónito -_Como hubiese querido que esa "razón" sea y_o- piensa

-... Esa es la única razón por la cual me quedo- sonríe agachando la cabeza.

-Layla, yo siempre me he sentido culpable por lo que te paso, si yo no hubiera propuesto ese estúpido reto sobre la perfección de la _"Técnica Fantástica" _nunca te hubieras lesionado, coloque tu vida en riesgo y no me lo puedo perdonar, esa es el motivo por la cual no te he llamado ni te he buscado después de todo lo que paso- mira hacia otro lado empuñando las manos.

-Ya es cosa del pasado, no te quedes atrás, yo ya lo he superado- le coloca una mano sobre el puño de Yuri para que lo relaje.

-¿Me perdonas?- le dice rápidamente

-Claro, no hay nada que perdonar...-

El resto de la cena fue increíble, se lo pasaron conversando de cosas del pasado y sobre lo que habían vivido últimamente en sus nuevas vidas. Se rieron de cada anécdota, hasta que llegó el momento de irse.

-Te iré a dejar a tu casa, ya es muy tarde-

-Ok, vamos- se levanta y camina hacia la puerta mientras tanto Yuri pedía la cuenta para pagar.

Cuando iban en el vehículo de Yuri, hablaban sobre el festival circense al que asistieron hace unos cinco años atrás.

-Sinceramente la muerte de Sophie me causo un gran cargo de conciencia- le confiesa Killian.

-Ya no te culpes, eso es cosa del pasado- tratando de evadir el tema.

-Hemos llegado- mira a Layla como se baja del auto.

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunta la rubia con determinación.

-¿Segura?- extrañado

-No te diría nada si no lo estuviera... pero si no quieres...- comienza a caminar a su casa

Antes que Layla entrara se decide -Está bien, vamos- se saca el cinturón y asegura su vehículo, acompaña a Layla hasta su mansión y entrando a un salón grande el cual lo ocupaban para atender visitas y de entretenimiento.

-Siempre me ha impresionado lo grande que es tu casa, no sé cómo no te pierdes- ríe

-Vivo en esta mansión desde que soy pequeña y nunca me podría perder en mi propia casa- ríe junto a Yuri.

-Mira...- dice emocionado y se acerca a un mini bar – Es un vino francés Mouton Rothschild 1945, me han dicho que es de lo mejor vino para un paladar fino- le sonríe sosteniendo la botella.

-… ¿Quieres probarlo?-

Él la mira extrañado y se demora en contestar -…Por supuesto, acompañado de una hermosa mujer obviamente- sonríe pícaramente.

-No acostumbro beber, pero esta vez aceptare para celebrar el reencuentro, pero no podemos dejar mucho desorden… hoy no hay empleados en casa, ya que antes de irme les di el día de mañana libre así que todos se han ido-

-Bien, no desordenaremos mucho... eso creo- comienza abrir la botella y sirve para los dos -Salud, por el reencuentro- alza la copa que se encontraba entre sus manos

-Por el reencuentro- choca suavemente su copa contra la de Yuri.

Luego de pasar unas horas bebiendo el excelente vino, se comenzaba a notar que se les habían pasado unas copas de mas, se les veía claramente en las caras risueñas y en sus movimientos lentos. Los dos estaban sentados, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de vidrio que estaba al medio del salón y rodeada por los sillones negros que se encontraban un poco mas alejados del lugar donde estaban ellos sentados encima de una hermosa y cómoda alfombra blanca.

Yuri se sirve un poco mas de vino -¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al festival circense?... Te veías realmente hermosa... como siempre. Después de que nos presentamos como los grandes triunfadores del festival, nos fuimos a celebrar al camerino... con un poco de champan...- sonríe y agacha la mirada -Recuerdo perfectamente cuando decías que no bebías y convencí de hacerlo, ya que era una ocasión muy importare, finalmente terminaste cediendo y luego…?- Yuri para repentinamente de hablar. –He bebido mucho...- colocándose serio deja la copa en la mesa y se para.

-Espera…- Layla lo detiene tirando del borde de su camisa, queda sostenida encima de sus propias rodillas afirmándose con una mano en el piso para no pararse del lugar donde estaba. Yuri se da vuelta mirando la mano de Layla sosteniendo su ropa fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- se devuelve al lugar donde se encontraba sentado y Layla lo suelta.

-Si recuerdo lo que sigue…- agacha la cabeza y descansa su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué recuerdas?...- se acerca lentamente hacia Layla arrodillándose con una sola pierna y quedando mas cerca de ella.

-Recuerdo que después de ganar e irnos a celebrar…- comienza a temblar sin terminar lo que decía.

-Si no quieres no lo digas- dirige su mirada a otro lado.

-… luego de brindar por nuestro triufo…- Layla se coloca nerviosa

-Te… bese- termina la frase de lo que ella iba a decir.

-Si…- se quedan mirando y Yuri se acerca cada vez más a Layla quedando frente a frente con sus labios y sin pensarlo, de un momento a otro se encontraban los dos tan cerca que escuchaban la respiración del otro; Era como aquella vez, cuando Yuri le había robado ese beso después de brindar, aquella vez donde Layla fue quien termino empujándolo, pero no después de varios minutos, aquella vez donde Layla había respondido al beso pero por su orgullo la detuvo, haciendo el intento disimular su impulso, dándole una bofetada para que Yuri piense que estaba haciendo algo que no debía sabiendo que en su interior pedía mas de ese beso.  
Esta vez, todo era diferente, ya que los dos estaban besándose desesperadamente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar…

Yuri se separa un poco de ella y dejan sus frentes apegadas. -Layla siempre te he admirado por tu gran fuerza para reprimir tus emociones, no sé cómo es posible hacer eso… para mí ha sido muy difícil estar al lado tuyo y no poder tenerte, que seas solo mía y decirte todo el tiempo lo que realmente siento hacia ti…-

Layla lo interrumpe -Guarda silencio Yuri, no quiero que te arrepientas por lo dicho, esto es algo que no diríamos ni haríamos en nuestros cinco sentidos…- viendo en la condición que estaban.

-Ya sabes… los niños y los…-

-Sí, si… siempre dicen la verdad- interrumpe.

-Quizás esta es nuestra oportunidad para ser sinceros y decirnos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y aunque me duela, necesito saber que sientes hacia mí, por favor dejemos las hipocresías de lado, esta noche estamos solo tu y yo...- la mira con sus profundos ojos grises.

Ella lo queda mirando unos segundo hasta que decide hablar –…Jamás pensé que diría esto… desde que me fui, tuve que adecuarme a un elenco nuevo y compañeros de actuación que nunca había visto, no podía acostumbrarme a su actuación y les pedía que se retiraran de la obra, simplemente porque no me agradaban sus interpretaciones… pronto descubrí que no era eso lo que no me gustaba, sino que era su presencia la que me desagradaba, no quería tener otras personas a mi lado que no fuesen del escenario Kaleido, por eso le pedí a Sora que vaya a ayudarme con "Salomé en las Vegas", para que Cathy vea la falta de profesionalismo, Sora llego con May cosa que no me molesto en absoluto, las tres actuamos y Cathy al vernos entendió el porqué de mi capricho de despedir al personal que llegaba y no podía decir nada en contra de eso… pero aun veía que me faltaba algo, en ese mismo instante descubrí algo… lo que realmente me faltaba era el gran Yuri Killian, mi eterno compañero de acrobacias… siempre me sentí orgullosa de ser tu compañera y ya te lo había dicho… pero además de orgullosa, me sentía protegida, me sentía con más fuerzas… nadie me podía vencer estando a tu lado.  
El día que comenzaste tu venganza hacia Kalos y el escenario, no sabía qué hacer, una gran tristeza se apodero de mí y me sentía vacía. Al principio pensaba que era porque el escenario no volvería a abrir sus puertas, lo cual era lógico, pero luego reaccioné y supe que la verdadera razón era porque no pude ablandar tu corazón y derretir el hielo que lo cubría. Tenía miedo de perderte, perder a mi compañero… Siempre busque el significado del por qué sentía ese temor por perderte pero ahora lo sé, ya sé el por qué- le acaricia la mejilla-Realmente estando lejos, admito que extrañarte fue mi pecado…- se acercan para abrazarlo.

Él le responde el abrazo -Nunca me imaginé que finalmente abrirías tu corazón para decirme todo esto… Layla nunca te dejare ir, eres lo más preciado para mí, cuando sucedió lo de Kaleido, confieso que me sentía traicionado por ti pero entendí tu verdadera razón por la cual no te unías a mi… querías hacerme ver que estaba mal… recuerdo perfectamente el día en que discutimos fuera del escenario y me pegaste una bofetada… pensaba que tratando de decirte cosas que te desanimaran haría que desistieras de la idea de hacer "La Técnica Fantástica" sinceramente en ese momento pensaba que ibas a morir en el intento y no podía aceptar que eso suceda… creía que Kalos las estaba utilizando, yo en ese instante estaba cegado por mi venganza, sabía que Kaleido seria vendido por sus dueños, me tenían entre la espada y la pared, realmente no quería perderte por esto deseaba hacer "La Técnica Fantástica" contigo pero no me aceptaste desde un principio, ya que debías hacerla solo con Sora, me sentía inútil sin poder ser tu compañero, tenía tanta rabia que publique que harían esta espectacular hazaña a la prensa y falsamente les prometí a ustedes que les devolvería a Kaleido si lo hacían, odiaba la idea que no estés de mi lado como siempre lo hacíamos, así que recurrí a Sora para ofrecerle el puesto que tu debías ocupar en mi nuevo elenco… lo que más odio de todo lo que sucedió es que por mi saliste muy herida, la lesión de tu brazo hizo que te retiraras permanentemente del escenario me sentía tan mal que me fui a Francia necesitaba estar lejos, el único contacto que tuvimos fue cuando me pediste el favor de aceptar a Sora como compañera en el festival circense y perfeccionar la Técnica Angelical… lo hice solo porque tú me lo pedías luego me pediste hacer esa misma técnica contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me sentía, pero después de eso no volvimos a tener contacto… los días se me hacían eternos… no sabes cuánto te extrañe…-

Yuri se separa del abrazo para verla a la cara y se acerca lentamente a los labios de Layla. Ella lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos se cerraban de a poco para recibir ese esperado beso, aun ninguno de los dos podía creer que al fin habían dicho todo lo que tenían guardado hace tanto tiempo y al besarse sabiéndolo todo, sentían gran calidez en su ser, esa frialdad entre los dos se había disuelto y ya nada importaba… habían derribado la muralla que los separaba...

* * *

**N.A:** Gracias por leer. En este capítulo no llegue al **lemon** :S pero si ustedes me lo piden yo lo escribo y lo subo obvio aparte de la historia, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pero deseaba preguntarles antes =D… espero que me escriban reviews con la respuesta a lo que decidieron.  
**  
Muchas gracias a****:** laylaintegra, Hisashi-Ryoma y a Meiyami que están siguiendo mi fic.  
Sinceramente no creí que alguien le interesaría leerlo pero lo subí de igual forma :P y me alegro mucho que les esté gustando. Confieso que es el primer fic que subo por esta página, ya que no me atrevía a hacerlo y tengo varios que he hecho y están guardados en mi compu… desde ahora comenzare a subir uno a uno obvio ya empecé con este.


	5. Capítulo 4 parte 2: Lemmon

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**ADVERTENCIA****:****Capitulo Lemmon (Para mayores)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

Yuri se separa del abrazo para verla a la cara y se acerca lentamente a los labios de Layla. Ella lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos se cerraban de a poco para recibir ese esperado beso, aun ninguno de los dos podía creer que al fin habían dicho todo lo que tenían guardado hace tanto tiempo y al besarse sabiéndolo todo, sentían gran calidez en su ser, esa frialdad entre los dos se había disuelto y ya nada importaba… habían derribado la muralla que los separaba...

Capítulo 4 ½ Lemmon

El corazón de Layla palpitaba rápidamente sintiendo los cálidos labios de su acompañante, nunca había permitido ser besada por otro hombre que no sea él, sinceramente su primer beso fue en aquel entonces cuando disfrutaban de una espumosa champan con motivo de celebración por su triunfo en el festival circense. Layla no había permitido nunca que en sus películas haya escenas donde tenga que acercarse a alguien tanto como lo estaba haciendo con Yuri, ni siquiera lo hacía en el escenario de Broadway, donde de vez en cuando, tenía que interpretar a personajes que prácticamente rozaban los labios del actor.

Yuri estaba completamente inmerso en ese beso que nunca terminaba, estaba tan cerca de ella que lo único que quería era que ese momento no se terminara nunca.  
Layla se detiene unos segundos y lo mira con esos profundos ojos celestes, él queda completamente hipnotizado con su mirada y ella lo abraza. Yuri comienza a acariciar suavemente el cabello de ella llegando a su espalada haciendo que Layla cierre sus ojos para sentir esa fuerte pero delicada mano que pasaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo esbelto. Los pectorales de Yuri aprisionaban el pecho de Layla mientras ella acariciaba el cabello rubio y desordenado del joven, él encuentra el cierre del hermoso vestido negro de Layla y poco a poco lo comienza a tirar de el.

-Espera…- repentinamente ella murmura sin separarse.

-Lo siento yo no quería…- dice avergonzado.

-Aquí no…- le susurra al oído y se separa de él, le toma la mano tirando de su brazo y dejando a Yuri muy sorprendido, se levantan y Layla lo lleva caminando hacia las escaleras, las cuales rápidamente suben encontrándose con una puerta cerrada, ella queda apegada a la puerta de entrada y él delante de ella.

-Es la puerta de tu…- Layla estira su brazo y pone una de sus manos en el cuello de Yuri y lo hace callar con sus labios, haciendo que este se afirme con ambas manos en las jambas de la puerta. Layla con gran destreza coloca su mano detrás de su espalda sin despegar su otra mano del cuello de Yuri para que no la deje de besar, al alcanzar la cerradura de la puerta y abrirla se aleja de él y lo agarra de su camisa por la altura de su abdomen haciendo que Yuri camine, sus pasos eran cuidadosamente calculados y Yuri al volver en sí, se da cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia, tomando el control de la situación. Comienza a caminar rápidamente sujetando suave la espalda de Layla y dejándola recostada sobre cama.

Él la observa estando encima de ella –Estas segura…- un silencio se apodera del lugar.

Layla se acerca al oído de Yuri -No te preocupes… estoy lista- susurra, haciendo que inmediatamente él comience a besar delicadamente el cuello de Layla provocándole un leve cosquilleo, ella acariciaba la musculosa espalda de Yuri.  
La luz de la luna que se filtraba por los espacios que las cortinas no tapaba, hacían que el lugar se vea más romántico. Ellos disfrutaban de cada momento. Yuri poco a poco comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, dejando su torso descubierto, la luz iluminaba sus pectorales y abdominales marcados, provocando el sonrojo inmediato de ella. A pesar de usar constantemente mallas de entrenamiento que hacían marcar sus músculos, Layla nunca se pasó por la cabeza de que lo vería tal y como estaba en ese instante tan cerca.

Yuri despacio comienza a sacar el vestido de Layla desde sus hombros y Layla se da vuelta quedando encima de él para dejar caer su vestimenta haciendo que Yuri contemplara el hermoso cuerpo de ella… Yuri la da vuelta quedando nuevamente en la posición inicial.  
Tan solo recordar todo lo que había sucedido con ellos y el tiempo perdido hacia que se desearan más que cualquier otra cosa.

Yuri se posicionaba entre los muslos de las piernas de ella, para luego lentamente hacerla suya por completo; Un tenue gemido proveniente de la joven rubia. En ese momento Layla clava fuertemente los dedos en los pectorales de Yuri y arquea su espalda por aquel intruso que se infiltraba dentro de ella, no podía describir la sensación que experimentaba… nunca antes lo había vivido.  
Él apuesto acróbata comenzaba a tomar velocidad en sus movimientos, los cuales a veces llegaban a ser dolorosos para la bella rubia que tenía entre sus brazos -Yuri…- decía con la respiración acelerada y sin que ella le diga algo, él aceleraba más y más los movimientos, cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre.

-Yuri espera… más despacio- murmura tratando de detenerlo, colocándole las manos fuertemente en sus caderas empujándolo para que disminuya su rapidez. -¡Yuri…!- suelta un gemido muy fuerte haciendo que este se detuviera. –Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrada a esto…- sonroja. –Perdóname a mi…- le dice un poco cansado. –No te dije que paras… solo quiero que disminuyas la velocidad- ella sonrie, esto le da paso a que Yuri para que continúe nuevamente. Se movía lentamente con delicadeza tratando de no lastimarla pero al parecer a Layla no le parecía el ritmo que llevaba así que sorpresivamente con un hábil movimiento cambia de posición quedando ella sobre de él. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- dice haciéndose el inocente.  
-Lo que siempre has querido…- sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a moverse y Yuri posiciona sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven para ayudarla, ella apoyaba sus manos sobre los marcados abdominales del joven, ya comenzaban a sudar y hacer que su respiración sea cada vez más agitada.

Después de largo rato en que ella tenía el control, los dos terminan con un fuerte gemido que hace caer rendida a Layla quedando sobre el pecho de Yuri.  
Él la abraza y le da un cariñoso beso en la frente, viendo como la sexy rubia cerraba sus ojos para dormir al lado del atlético ruso…

* * *

**N.A:** Este es mi primer capítulo lemmon que he hecho en mi vida XD ojala les haya gustado, en realidad no sé si quedo bueno, pero hice el intento jajajaj saludos y gracias por los reviews.


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Una amiga?

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior:

Ella lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos se cerraban de a poco para recibir ese esperado beso, aun ninguno de los dos podía creer que al fin habían dicho todo lo que tenían guardado hace tanto tiempo y al besarse sabiéndolo todo, sentían gran calidez en su ser, esa frialdad entre los dos se había disuelto y ya nada importaba… habían derribado la muralla que los separaba...

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente se oía un despertador que sonaba muy fuerte y nadie lo apagaba.

-¡Sora, el despertador!- le dice el pequeño bufón

-¡No hay entrenamiento hoy… déjame dormir!- apaga el despertador enojada

-Sora son las 7:30 am y Layla te había dicho que vayas a su casa- le dice medio dormido

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Lo había olvidado por completo- sale corriendo a ducharse y vestirse.

-Vamos a ver lo que les espera para este día- saca su esfera de cristal y comienza a observar –Interesante… la constelación de Leo se ha unido con la de Piscis y Sagitario se acerca peligrosamente…quiere decir que Layla y Yuri…-

antes que diga algo el pequeño fantasma sale Sora del baño -¡Ya estoy lista!- dice la niña arreglándose rápidamente.

-Espera Sora, es mejor que te quedes aquí- le dice Fool muy convencido.

-¿Qué dices?, la señorita Layla está esperándome- sale corriendo sin dejar que le diga nada más.

-¡Sora vuelve aquí!...- ella no le hace caso -Bueno, se lo advertí- se encoje de hombros

-o-0-o-

Sora llega a la mansión, sorpresivamente no había ninguna servidumbre, pero estaba la puerta de entrada entre abierta y decide pasar lentamente y caminar hasta que llega al gran Salón de visita, veía unas copas y una botella de vino vacías, al parecer habían dos personas que habían disfrutado de ese vino, al no ver a nadie, decide subir las escaleras en busca de Layla, hasta que se topa con la puerta de una habitación, la abre lentamente y se lleva una gran sorpresa… estaba Layla junto a Yuri profundamente dormidos y ¿abrazados?. Sora se aleja lentamente y sale corriendo avergonzada por la escena que había presenciado.

-_¿La señorita Layla y el joven Yuri?_- se preguntaba sonrojada.

Al llegar a su habitación llama desesperadamente al fantasma -¡Fool… ven aquí!- grita.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- se acerca temeroso.

-¿Qué viste en tu bola de cristal que no dejabas que vaya a casa de la señorita Layla?- dice enojada.

-Vi que la constelación de Leo se había unido a la de Piscis y que tu constelación se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos dos- dice rápidamente.

-En español por favor, no entiendo cuando me lo dices así- frunce el ceño y coloca sus manos en la cintura.

-Bueno… la constelación de Leo es Layla y la constelación de Piscis es Yuri, es decir que ellos dos estaban juntos… no quiero saber detalles, no sé qué abra ocurrido pero al parecer, por tu expresión fue algo grave- haciendo que sonrojara.

Actúa una risa Intentando suavizar la situación -No fue nada grave… pero ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- exclama.

-No me dejaste decirte… intente hacerlo pero te fuiste corriendo… por favor no me tires…- dice temeroso.

-No te voy a tirar… después de todo yo tuve la culpa por no escucharte-

-o-0-o-  
En la mansión Hamilton todo estaba aparentemente bien hasta que Layla abre de apoco los ojos por un rayo de sol que la alumbraba su cara.

-_Que dolor de cabeza_- se agarra la nuca y mira hacia al lado _-¿Yuri? Oh es verdad_- sonroja recordando todo lo que sucedió, se levanta con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo y se dirige a ver la hora -¡_Es verdad… iba a venir Sora!_- corre a ducharse rápidamente para ir a Kaleido a disculparse por su falta de compromiso.

A los minutos después despierta Yuri -¡¿Layla?!- dice buscándola

-Aquí estoy- sale del baño, ella ya se había arreglado y vestido

-¿Qué sucede, vas a algún lado?- viendo lo acelerada que estaba.

-Necesito que me lleves a Kaleido, Sora iba a venir a las 7:00 am y yo no la recibí-

-Qué raro, no escuchamos que toquen la puerta ni nada-

-Es cierto, pero hay que darle alguna explicación … por cierto ¿Te quieres duchar?-

-Claro- se levanta y va al baño a ducharse- Luego de 30 minutos la pareja se dirige al vehículo de Yuri, cuando se percatan que la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo visto Sora había dejado la puerta así pero ellos no lo sabían

-Entraste después de mi anoche…¿La dejaste abierta?- tratando de darle una explicación.

-La verdad, no lo recuerdo- se coloca una mano en la barbilla

-Bueno no importa, vamos- dejando la situación así.

-o-0-o-

Mia, Anna y Sora estaba caminando cerca de Kaleido cuando Anna le pregunta a sora

-Hoy tenías que juntarte con la señorita Layla, lo recuerdas-

-Sí pero creo que no había nadie en su casa- le miente

En ese instante Layla y Yuri alcanzan a ver a las tres amigas y se detienen cerca  
-¡Sora!- llama la rubia haciendo que Sora se de vuelta y recuerde la escena que vio en esa casa.

Sora se acerca lentamente dejando a sus amigas atrás y Yuri espera en el automóvil -Lo siento, usualmente no sucede… pero me quede dormida y le pedí a Yuri que me traiga para darte una explicación-

-No se preocupe- sonríe nerviosa y sonroja.

-¿Fuiste a mi casa?- su mirada se clava en la japonesa.

-Sí pero nadie me abrió- intentando mentirle igual como lo hizo con sus amigas

-Sora, la puerta quedo entre abierta… ¿no te diste cuenta?- interrogo a la peli rosa

-Sí, lo vi es que no quería asustarla entre solo unos minutos y salí de inmediato creo que volví a dejar la puerta abierta, lo siento- dice nerviosamente.

-Por casualidad… ¿Qué viste?- notando el nerviosismo de la joven.

Sora abre los ojos y recuerda la escena, se coloca completamente roja –Vi unas copas y un vino, juro que no subí y no vi nada más- lo dice rápidamente

Se da cuenta que Sora miente -Oh, no… eres muy mala mintiendo, Sora ¿Qué viste cuando subiste? ¿Abriste mi habitación?- pregunta seriamente.

-Si, la abrí…- agacha la cabeza esperando algún regaño de la temible rubia

Layla estaba muy avergonzada no sabía dónde meterse –No sé qué decir… Lo siento Sora, no debiste haber visto nada- cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza.

Sin esperar aquella reacción, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza se lo dice -No se preocupe, guardare el secreto- hace una reverencia y se retira corriendo donde sus amigas, mientras tanto Layla vuelve a subir al vehículo de Yuri.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunta el ruso

-Nos vio juntos…- lo mira fijamente a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonroje al igual que él.

-Que bochornoso- mira hacia adelante rápidamente.

-No podemos hacer nada, ya nos vio, supongo que tendremos que hablar de lo que ocurrió- le dice Layla seriamente.

-Vamos a un café cercano- Yuri prende el motor y se van velozmente.

Al llegar se sientan a conversar y tomar un café a lado de un ventanal gigante.

-No sé qué me paso Yuri, nunca he hecho algo como… eso- se podía divisar un leve sonrojo.

-Layla, todo está bien… yo hice lo que sentía y no estoy arrepentido- la mira fijamente

-Yo nunca he dicho que estoy arrepentida- sonríe

-Entonces ¿Todo bien?...- toma su mano con su brazo izquierdo y comienza acariciarle la mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Todo bien- afirma cierra los ojos sintiendo la cálida mano de Yuri sobre su piel

Sin duda se veía cómo una nueva pareja se estaba formando, lo cual era una primicia para los medios y por desgracia de Yuri y Layla, había un paparazzi asechándolos, observando cada movimiento de ellos. El ser famosos por haber pertenecido a uno de los escenario circenses más exitoso del mundo, y Layla por ser una actriz que de a poco se comenzaba a hacer conocida mundialmente; Ya habían experimentado el acoso de la prensa y ya estaban muy familiarizados con los medios, que constantemente los perseguían para obtener alguna primicia, pero sabían que tenían que aprender a convivir con ellos.

Ya habían pasado los días y la relación entre los dos no se formalizaba, ni para ellos ni para el mundo, sabían que si permanecían juntos tanto tiempo, la prensa los perseguiría todo el tiempo y preferían mantener lo que sea que estaba pasando, en secreto. Aquel día comenzarían a recibir a los niños que se habían inscrito, para comenzar el entrenamiento, Leon aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea pero de apoco comenzó a aceptarlo, Sora estaba feliz de estar con niños pero se sentía un tanto incomoda con la presencia de Yuri y Layla, ya que le recordaban la escena que desgraciadamente para ella, vio en la mansión Hamilton, por otra parte Yuri se encontraba feliz junto a Layla y al parecer todo iba bien, había miradas cómplices que los delataba y solo las notaba Sora, sin duda lo de ellos estaba resultando, todos se dirigían a la última reunión en oficina de Kalos antes de comenzar la jornada de entrenamiento.

-Esta vez no hemos reunido para darles una noticia, me he tomado el atrevimiento de contratar una quinta entrenadora quien está capacitada tanto como ustedes… ella ha entrenado a varios deportistas olímpicos- el jefe junta sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos

-¿Quieres decir que no nos encuentras capacitados para entrenar a niños?- le dice Layla un tanto moleta.

-Nunca quise decir eso, ustedes son acróbatas que no están acostumbrados a tratar con pequeños, ella por el contrario, ha entrenado a personas de todas edades y simplemente quiero que aprendan de su método de trabajo, sabemos que hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando se trata de niños… aparte el plan de entrenamiento que me paso Sora era muy malo sin ofender- el comentario hace que Sora se avergüence, después de lo sucedido con Layla no pudieron hacer nada y Sora decidió entregar sola un plan avisándole a Layla que ya lo había hecho pero nunca pensó que el jefe lo encontraría malo.

Tratando de disimular la vergüenza hace una pregunta -¿Quién sería la nueva entrenadora?- todos quedan muy atentos.

-Ella se llama Christina Evans… ¡Adelante Christina, puedes pasar!- la atención de todos se dirige hacia la puerta que muy tímidamente se abría poco a poco.

-¿Chris? ¡Tanto tiempo!- repentinamente se levanta el rubio en dirección a la joven dejando a todos atónitos.

La rubia frunce el ceño -¿La conocías?- le pregunta Layla confundida con la situación.

Abraza al acróbata que la había ido a saludar -Hola, a todos…- saluda amistosamente la recién llegada -Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, estuvimos unos meses entrenando juntos, nuestros padres eran muy amigos- Yuri tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de ella en forma de amistad.

-Así es…- afirma el rubio a sus compañeros.

_-¿Amiga?-_piensa Layla y frunce el ceño molesta -Que bien… supongo que ya tenemos que ir a trabajar, si no hay más que decir yo me retiro- sale Layla de la oficina de Kalos sin mirar a Yuri ni a Christina.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Chis pregunta nerviosa en voz baja a Yuri.

-Ya te acostumbraras, ella es así- le sonríe y se dirigen a la puerta para salir.

Sora observaba la escena y espera a que sus compañeros salgan -¡Que tenso el ambiente!- exclama agarrándose la cabeza.

-Vamos Sora no perdamos el tiempo- le dice seriamente Leon.

-Vayan a trabajar- ordena el jefe sentándose en su escritorio...

* * *

**N.A:** Christina Evans es mi personaje, me pertenece XD no es de la serie, en el próximo capítulo sale una pequeña descripción de ella por si acaso se lo preguntaban.

**Gracias por leer, según las respuestas del capítulo anterior creo que hare el lemmon =D supongo que lo escribiré la próxima semana, ya que no tengo tanto tiempo esta semana por la universidad u.u pero igualmente mañana les subiré el próximo Capitulo: llamado "Celos" jajajaj el nombre lo dice todo :P.  
**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Celos?

** Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Christina Evans es mi personaje OC por si acaso =D)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-¿Chris? ¡Tanto tiempo!- repentinamente se levanta el rubio en dirección a la joven dejando a todos atónitos.  
La rubia frunce el ceño -¿La conocías?- le pregunta Layla confundida con la situación  
Abraza al acróbata que la había ido a saludar  
-Hola, a todos…- saluda amistosamente la recién llegada -Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, estuvimos unos meses entrenando juntos, nuestros padres eran muy amigos- Yuri tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de ella en forma de amistad.  
-Así es…- afirma el rubio a sus compañeros.  
_-¿Una Amiga?-_piensa Layla y frunce el ceño molesta -Que bien… supongo que ya tenemos que ir a trabajar, si no hay más que decir yo me retiro- sale Layla de la oficina de Kalos sin mirar a Yuri ni a Christina.  
-¿Qué le sucede?- Chis pregunta nerviosa en voz baja a Yuri.  
-Ya te acostumbraras, ella es así- le sonríe y se dirigen a la puerta para salir…

Capítulo 6

Los niños estaban escuchando atentamente las historias de técnicas que le contaban sus monitores, la primera clase era teórica que consistía en contar la experiencia de los acróbatas en Kaleido y lo que se hace en el escenario para poder montar un buen espectáculo. Layla todo el día trato de no toparse con Chris y Yuri, los cuales que se lo pasaban conversando del pasado, no podía evitar sentirse excluida de la vida de él, al no haber estado con Yuri desde su infancia como Christina, esa mujer sin duda era muy bella, el cabello lo tenía largo y castaño, sus ojos eran verdes y su color de piel blanca, tenía una personalidad muy extrovertida que divertía mucho a Yuri y esto provocaba que Layla se sintiera inferior a ella, sin duda podrá llegar a ser una rival, y no una rival hablando de su talento como entradora, sino como mujer tras la lucha por el amor de un hombre, aunque Layla trataba de no pensar en eso, siempre digna.

-Señorita Layla, ¿se encuentra bien?- Sora la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy muy bien Sora ¿Por qué preguntas?- dice volviendo en sí.

-Ha estado muy distraída… le estoy diciendo que le cuente a los niños sobre su técnica "El Fénix Dorado"-

-Lo siento, es cierto, estaba un poco distraída- Layla se acerca a los niños y les cuenta su experiencia como acróbata.

-La señorita Layla es muy buena con los niños ¿No le parece?- le dice a Leon que estaba un poco alejado de todos.

-No me interesa, lo que es yo, soy muy malo para estas cosas, no sé porque acepte estar aquí, si me pude haber reusado- Leon se cruza de brazos.

-Pero ya estás aquí, así que asuma las consecuencias- Sora ríe disimuladamente.

Por otra parte Yuri y Christina hacían un buen trabajo con los niños, antes de comenzar la clase habían decidido dividir a todos los niños en dos grupos para que sea más fácil controlarlos, como el número de entrenadores era impar, habían decidido hacer un sorteo y obviamente tendrían que hacer dos grupos, uno que esté compuesto por solo dos integrantes y el otro por tres, por desgracia de la rubia, Christina y Yuri salieron juntos quedando Layla, Sora y Leon en el otro grupo. Por este motivo Layla estaba más disgustada que nunca y a Yuri ya le empezaba a molestar la actitud de ella, puesto que la indiferencia con él causaba que no funcionaran muy bien las cosas.

-Layla, puedo hablar contigo un momento- se acerca el rubio

-Estoy ocupada Yuri- le dice con un tono cortante.

-Es importante, aparte ahora el que está hablando con los niños es Leon- la toma del brazo y la retira del lugar acercándose un poco a la japonesa –Sora hazte cargo un momento- le ordena y lleva a la molesta actriz a una de las paredes del pasillo que estaba a la vuelta del lugar donde estaban dejándola apegada a la pared.

-¿Quién te crees para sacarme de mis labores?- enojada le pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasa Layla? Tienes que cambiar tu actitud, desde que estamos aquí, me estas evitando… no creas que no me he dado cuenta- dice con su voz suave para no alterarla.

-Solo estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo bien y sin distracciones- le dice mirando hacia otro lado.

-Trabajamos juntos, no puedes evitarme todo el tiempo- frunce el ceño.

-¿Acaso quieres que este todo el tiempo apegada a ti, Yuri?- ríe irónicamente

Él coloca una mano en la pared a la altura del cuello de Layla y con el brazo extendido, haciendo descansar su cuerpo sobre este -¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mí…- intenta acariciar su mejilla con su mano libre, pero ella no lo deja, dándole un pequeño golpe para que la aleje.

-No soy nada tuyo Yuri- interrumpe antes que diga cualquier cosa –Nunca hemos formalizado nada…- se cruza de brazos -Quédate con tu amiga… Christina si quieres- le dice enojada e intenta irse pero él la acorrala colocando su otra mano sobre la pared ahora con sus dos brazos extendidos a cada extremo de Layla, la aprisiona y no la deja salir.

-¡Ya se lo que te pasa!- ríe a carcajadas y haciendo que ella lo mire fijamente extrañada por la risa de este

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta.

-Estas celosa… eso es lo que tienes- le sonríe y la mira fijamente a los ojos

-¿Estás loco? yo nunca me he puesto celosa- sonroja levemente por la cercanía que tenían.

-Sí, es por eso… estoy completamente seguro y respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí, estoy loco… pero loco por ti…- le acaricia la mejilla e intenta acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Oigan!- Layla y Yuri se separan rápidamente antes de que sucediera algo -Chicos, tenemos que seguir trabajando… vamos- los dos quedan mirando… Chris que los había ido a buscar y debían ir a trabajar.

-¡Ahí vamos!- le dice el rubio viendo cómo se marchaba su amiga.

Layla lo queda mirando y lo empuja –Es por eso que no quiero que te acerques por ahora…- camina dejándolo atrás.

-_Eso lo dice todo… está completamente celosa_- piensa muy sonriente.

* * *

**Este es el capítulo de hoy… ¿Quién se imaginaria a Layla celosa? :P… ¡YO! xD... Espero que les haya gustado aunque era un poco corto ¿o no? Bueno sigan leyendo y agradezco sus reviews que los he leído todos y me animan a seguir subiendo los capítulos, mañana… Capítulo 7: Paparazzi =P**


	8. Capitulo 7: Paparazzi

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Christina Evans es mi personaje OC por si se preguntaban quien era =D)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-¡Oigan!- Layla y Yuri se separan rápidamente antes de que sucediera algo -Chicos, tenemos que seguir trabajando… vamos- los dos quedan mirando a Chris que los había ido a buscar y debían ir a trabajar.  
-¡Ahí vamos!- le dice el rubio viendo cómo se marchaba su amiga.  
Layla lo queda mirando y lo empuja –Es por eso que no quiero que te acerques por ahora…- camina dejándolo atrás.  
-_Eso lo dice todo… está completamente celosa_- piensa muy sonriente.

Capítulo 7

Paso una nueva semana sin novedades, lo niños estaban avanzando de a poco y ya se estaban dando cuenta de quienes eran los que sobresalían de los grupos, los cuales eran muy pocos, los demás niños no tenían mucha esperanza de triunfar en el complejo mundo circense.

-¡Señorita Layla!- corría Sora por los pasillos de Kaleido para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- se detiene a esperarla

-¿Ya vio lo que dice esta revista?- indicándole la revista de chismes que tenía en sus manos.

-No acostumbro a leer esas cosas, y te recomiendo que no las leas- ríe y comienza a caminar sin darle importancia.

-Pero yo que usted la leería, puesto sale en ella- insiste.

-¡¿Qué?!- se da vuelta y le quita rápidamente la revista a la joven.

-Es en esta página- le indica con su dedo mostrándole la sección donde salen los chismes de romances entre famosos.

-¡No puede ser cierto!- viendo el articulo donde solía una foto de ella y Yuri en el café de hace dos semanas atrás. Ellos estaban tomados de la mano y Yuri se veía que estaba acariciando su mejilla y se veía la poca distancia entre ellos.

-Sí, mire, lea lo que dice- le apunta con el dedo.

-Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian, la famosa pareja del escenario Kaleido vuelven a estar juntos, pero en esta ocasión no es para actuar en ningún show ni participar de alguna película, sino para tener un romance y al parecer a escondidas…- interrumpe la lectura -¡¿Qué se creen?!- dice muy enojada.

-Siga leyendo, le interesara lo demás- Sora cierra los ojos asintiendo.

Y Layla continua -…la nueva "parejita" de acróbatas fue descubierta en el "Café Boulud" de la ciudad de Los Ángeles que es la ciudad donde viven, según la imagen de nuestro fotógrafo, ellos dos estaban cariñosamente tomados de la mano, cómo podemos ver en la foto, donde la famosa actriz está muy cerca del acróbata ruso Yuri Killian…- le devuelve la revista a Sora -basta ya no quiero leer más-

-¿Ahora que va a hacer?, Los periodistas estarán persiguiéndolos todo el tiempo-

-Si lo sé, pero esto ya salió a la luz y no puedo esconderme para siempre- suspira

-¡Layla!- se ve desde el fondo del pasillo a Yuri corriendo. –Supongo que ya lo viste- le muestra la revista que tenía en la mano.

-Sora me lo mostro- se cruza de brazos.

-Yo me retiro, tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe- Sora se va dejándolos solos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunta la joven rubia

-Asumir- sonríe maliciosamente.

-Que fácil decirlo, si aceptamos que algo pasa entre nosotros, vamos a tener que lidiar con los paparazzi todo el tiempo- cierra los ojos para pensar.

-De hecho ya me encontré a muchos afuera de Kaleido hace un rato y algunos periodistas que me siguieron hasta la entrada pero escapé y así llegue hasta aquí-

Layla abre los ojos -Lo mejor será negar todo para liberarnos de los medios… para eso debemos estar por un tiempo alejados, por lo menos en público- agacha la cabeza.

-No me gusta esa idea- coloca sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Pero tendremos que hacerlo o de lo contrario no nos dejaran en paz- ella acaricia la cara de Yuri.

-Ok si es por un tiempo, está bien… pero cuando salgamos de este lio, promete que volverás conmigo formalmente- se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura

-Lo prometo- sonríen y Layla lo toma por el cuello enredado sus dedos con el cabello de él, haciendo que este se acerque a ella lentamente y para llegar hasta sus labios y sellar su promesa con un tierno beso.

Kalos se encontraba en la entrada de Kaleido tratando de poner orden, ya que se encontraba plagado de periodistas y paparazzi que querían tener alguna nota relacionada con la supuesta pareja, todos estaban ahí con el único objetivo de obtener alguna declaración formal, aunque sea de uno de los dos.

-Calma, calma a todos por favor ya van a venir y arreglaran este asunto- decía Kalos a los impacientes periodistas.

-¡Ahí vienen!- grita uno de ellos y comienzan a tomar fotos, miles de destellos del flash salía de las cámaras que hacía que los acompañantes de Kalos, prácticamente no pudieran ver, sin mencionar que los llenaban de preguntas de todos lados.

-Tranquilos, les daremos nuestra versión enseguida- dice Killian con su voz calmada.

-Lamentamos que sus sospechas no sean ciertas… pero entre Yuri Killian y yo, no existe nada más allá que una relación de amistad y compañerismo- afirma Layla, realmente era muy buena actriz, hacía que hasta Yuri le creyera.

-Somos profesionales y no mezclamos las cosas- agrega Yuri sonriente.

-¿Cómo explican las fotos?- pregunta un hombre, al cual se le veía solo el micrófono.

-Solo fuimos a tomar un café como buenos amigos que somos- Layla contesta.

-Según una información que nos dieron hace algunas horas, dijeron que se habían comprometido ¿Es cierto que se van a casar?- dice una de las periodistas.

-_¿Cómo es posible que nos casemos si aún no hemos formalizado ni siquiera una relación de novios?- _pensaba Layla.

-No, no es cierto… si quieren puede observar las manos de la señorita aquí presente… podrán ver que no tiene ningún anillo de compromiso ni nada- dice Yuri haciendo que Layla levante las manos para mostrarles a los presentes.

-Sus fans dicen que entre ustedes existe una relación hace mucho tiempo y que por eso Layla Hamilton volvió de New York y dejo Broadway-

-¿Es cierto eso Layla?- bromea Yuri riendo ante la prensa.

-Para nada, yo volví por cosas personales que no tienen nada que ver con el señor Yuri Killian- ríe

Los periodistas llenaron de preguntas de ese tipo a los jóvenes famosos, aprovechando de preguntarles por su vida laboral, sus proyectos, viajes etc.

Aclarado el problema, pronto uno a uno de los periodistas y paparazzi, se van decepcionados, sin obtener realmente lo que ellos querían, mientras que Yuri y Layla lograron distraerlos con éxito gracias sus pequeñas mentiras y su gran experiencia ante las cámaras.

-Al fin se fueron todos- dice Kalos entrando a su oficina junto a la pareja

-Pensé que nunca se largarían- dice Yuri aliviado

-Lo bueno es que ya no molestaran más- la rubia mira por el gran ventanal con vista al mar de la oficina de Kalos.

-Por cierto… ¿Realmente entre ustedes no hay nada?- pregunta Kalos levantando una ceja, mientras Yuri y Layla se quedan mirando unos segundos…  
Al notar la incomodidad de la situación Kalos rompe el silencio que provoco entre los jóvenes acróbatas –Dejémoslo así, no se molesten en contestar- se sienta en su escritorio –Mañana comenzará la nueva obra, por lo tanto Sora y Leon estarán muy ocupados… quiero pedirles a ustedes tres que se hagan cargo de los niños-

-¿Layla, Christina y yo?- pregunta Yuri

-Obviamente ustedes tres, por lo menos hasta que Sora y Leon terminen de hacer la obra-

-¡Sera casi un mes!- dice Layla perdiendo un poco la compostura.

-Tranquila Layla, no creo que haya problema si ustedes se hacen cargo solos-

- Kalos, no creo que ese sea el problema - ríe Yuri

-Cállate Yuri- dice molesta

-¿Entonces qué problema hay?- el jefe se acomoda los lentes

-_Diablos, no puedo decir que Christina no me agrada…_- piensa y se cruza de brazos buscando la respuesta apropiada -… Son muchos niños- dice rápidamente.

-Divídanlos en tres grupos y cada uno de ustedes se encarga de uno diferente, confió en que harán un buen trabajo por separado al igual que en equipo, solo les doy una solución, la verdad es que da igual la forma que utilicen solo encárguense de sacar el mejor potencial de cada niño- interviene el jefe.

-Yo no veo ningún problema en que los tres manejemos a todos en equipo- dice Yuri sonriendo como siempre.

-Es buena la idea de separarnos en tres grupos- mira con rabia a Yuri por su comentario.

Después de conversar sobre la nueva obra que estrenara Kaleido, la pareja se retira cada uno por su lado, ya que Layla estaba bastante molesta con el poco apoyo que le había brindado Yuri.

* * *

**N.A: **Ese es el capítulo de hoy, sé que para los famosos es complicado el tema de los Paparazzi, obviamente Yuri y Layla no son la excepción espero que les haya gustado y de antemano disculpa por si hay algunos errores de escritura o redacción, ya que no tengo tiempo de revisar capitulo por capitulo XD para ver los pequeños errores… saludos y gracias por leer.


	9. Capitulo 8: Una rival

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Christina Evans es mi personaje OC por si acaso =D)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

Los paparazzi, periodistas acosaban a Yuri y Layla.

Christina, Layla y Yuri deben hacer equipo solo ellos los tres, ya que Sora y Leon deben participar en la nueva obra que estrenaran aproximadamente un mes.

Capítulo 8

Al otro día comenzaban las clases para los niños Layla, Yuri y Christina decidieron controlar a todos los niños juntos, ya que Yuri y Christina estaban de acuerdo de hacerlo así, ya saben mayoría gana y Layla tuvo que aceptarlo. A pesar de todo hacían buen equipo.

Terminando el entrenamiento Christina se acerca a Layla –Oye ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Está bien- Las dos se alejan del lugar, mientras Yuri conversaba con los padres de los pequeños.

-Layla yo sé que en todo este tiempo no te he caído muy bien que digamos…- el comentario provoca una pequeña sonrisa irónica de parte de la rubia -También sé que la razón es que me acerco mucho a Yuri ¿Cierto?- Layla le coloca más atención abriendo los ojos. -Sé que estas enamorada de él, se nota en tus actitudes… no puedes negarlo-

-¿De qué hablas?- frunce el ceño

Sin hacerle caso continua con lo que le tenía que decir -Yo tampoco puedo negar que me he acercado a Yuri conscientemente, ya que al igual que tú, yo he estado enamorada hace mucho tiempo de él- muy segura de lo que decía

Layla por un momento abre un poco la boca de la impresión -Lo sabía…- entre cierra los ojos. –Felicidades…- sin más que decir comienza a caminar pero Christina la detiene.

-Espera un momento, aún no he terminado… me di cuenta que no puedo luchar contra el amor de ustedes, tampoco es mi intención romperlo… pero si él llega a elegirme a mí, yo no me negare- le confiesa

-No tenías por qué tocar ese tema, para mí él es solo un compañero de trabajo- intentando seguir con la mentira que le dijo a los medios, aunque en el fondo  
de su corazón le duela

-Te equivocas, quizás aún no te das cuenta pero se nota cuando un hombre y una mujer están enamorados, y tú no eres la excepción, solo te digo una cosa… Yuri no te pertenece- se aleja del lugar para ir con Yuri y los padres de los niños a conversar dejando sola a Layla pensando.

-_Yuri no me pertenece… pero me prefiere a mi…-_ sonrie

-o-0-o-

Pasaron tres semanas donde Layla estaba muy confundida, nunca se había sentido así y era la primera vez que alguien le sacaba en cara sus propios sentimientos y hacia que empezara a luchar por defender lo que desde un principio era suyo en el amor.  
Constantemente veía a Christina y a Yuri caminando por los pasillos y riendo, eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre de rabia hacia que todo el tiempo este de mal humor pero sabía que no debía perder contra esa intrusa.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Christina…- se acerca Yuri.

-Es cierto, aun no lo has olvidado- mira a Layla de reojo, ella se encontraba al lado de ellos escuchando la conversación.

-¿Quieres algo especial?- le pregunta el rubio.

-Un día para los dos solos- sonrie y Layla al escuchar esto se retira del lugar una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Christina.

-¿Un día para nosotros?- levanta una ceja –Yo creo que sí, pero que vamos a hacer-

-Es mi cumpleaños y tú fuiste el que preguntaba si quería algo especial… en un día contigo quiero que me sorprendas- lo agarra del brazo y caminan hacia afuera de Kaleido.

-Bueno, ahí vemos lo que haremos-

Layla estaba en el camerino cambiándose de ropa para irse a su casa.

-Toc, toc- Yuri simula con su voz el sonido que se hace golpear una puerta, ya que esta estaba abierta -¿Layla? ¿Estás ahí?- viendo su bolso que siempre llevaba con la ropa de entrenamiento.

-_Es Yuri… ¿Qué hago?-_ piensa mientras mira desde la cerradura del baño de aquel camarín.

-Layla, sé que estas aquí, veo tu bolso y tú nunca lo dejarías solo sin cerrar la puerta con llave- ríe.

_-Diablos… el bolso_- empuña su mano.

-Oye… si no quieres hablar conmigo dímelo a la cara… no estaré esperando como un estúpido aquí-

-¿Qué quieres?- sale del lugar donde estaba.

-Nada, solo te vine a ver…- comienza a acercarse y ella retrocede. -¿Qué pasa?- dice extrañado.

-Estoy cansada y quiero llegar pronto a mi casa pronto, eso es todo- dice mientras metía algunas cosas a su bolso.

-¿Te llevo?- comienza a ayudarla para que termine rápido.

-No, gracias… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- interroga consiente de lo que Yuri le había dicho Christina.

-No lo sé aun ¿Por qué?- frunce el ceño -¿Me vas a invitar a algún lado?- sonrie como galán.

-Solo preguntaba… pero un "No sé" no era lo que esperaba-

-Oh si, ya recordé… Christina esta de cumpleaños y me dijo que pasáramos el día juntos-

-Te acompañare…- dice intentando arruinar los planes de Chris

-_Qué raro, ¿Layla me pide ir a un cumpleaños? A ella no le gusta asistir a cumpleaños_- piensa mientras ve a la rubia caminar de un lado a otro ordenando sus cosas -Ese es el problema, quiere pasar el día a solas conmigo, hace años que no lo hacemos y cuando éramos amigos pasábamos horas juntos- dice recordando su pasado

-Ok, hace lo que quieras- agacha la cabeza y se da vuelta hacia la puerta –Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que trabajar temprano- le dice cortante antes de salir.

-Estoy consciente de eso- la acompaña a la puerta del camarín. –Pero los entrenamientos son en la mañana, y nosotros saldremos después del trabajo- sonrie.

-Solo te lo recordaba, adiós Yuri- camina rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¡Layla! ¡Espera!- corre tras de ella.

-¿Qué?- le dice sin darse vuelta y tampoco se detiene.

-¿No te despedirás de mí?- sonrie.

Para y lo mira de reojo -Ya lo hice, adiós-

-No me refiero a esa forma… todos los días te voy a dejar a tu casa después del entrenamiento y luego nos despedimos cariñosamente-

-No me puedes obligar a que te bese todo el tiempo, aparte tenemos que cuidarnos de los paparazzi y tú no haces que sea más difícil- dice molesta

-Ya no nos persiguen todo el tiempo y es obvio que no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras… ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- frunce el ceño.

-… ¿Por qué lo estaría?- empuña su mano con furia.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- se encoje de hombros.

-Estas alucinando, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y simplemente no deseo que me vayas a dejar eso es todo- se va dejando a Yuri solo.

El resto del día Yuri continuaba con sus labores como administrador, Christina estaba trotando por la playa y Layla se había quedado profundamente dormida en su casa, el resto del elenco estaba ensayando para las últimas presentaciones de la obra...

* * *

**N.A:** Este es el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día =D


	10. Capitulo 9: Un amor no correspondido

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Christina Evans es mi personaje OC por si acaso =D)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-No me puedes obligar a que te bese todo el tiempo, aparte tenemos que cuidarnos de los paparazzi y tú no haces que sea más difícil- dice molesta  
-Ya no nos persiguen todo el tiempo y es obvio que no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras… ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- frunce el ceño.  
-… ¿Por qué lo estaría?- empuña su mano con furia.  
-No lo sé, dímelo tú- se encoje de hombros.  
-Estas alucinando, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y simplemente no deseo que me vayas a dejar eso es todo- se va dejando a Yuri solo.  
El resto del día Yuri continuaba con sus labores como administrador, Christina estaba trotando por la playa y Layla se había quedado profundamente dormida en su casa, el resto del elenco estaba ensayando para las últimas presentaciones de la obra...

Capítulo 9

Cuando amaneció Christina se despertó muy temprano tomo desayuno y se preparaba para ir al entrenamiento cuando de repente oye una bocina proveniente de un auto rojo y decide salir de su departamento.

-¿Yuri?- sorprendida de verlo ahí, él nunca había ido a su departamento y era raro que supiera donde vive -¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?-

-Recuerda que soy el administrador de Kaleido, allá Kalos tiene todas las direcciones y teléfonos de nuestro elenco y en tu caso, entrenadores que no viven en las habitaciones que les ofrece el escenario-

-Oh, ya veo… ¿A qué viniste? Realmente me sorprendiste- se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dijiste que hoy te tenía que sorprender, bueno empecé por hacer esto-

-Gracias…-

-Ven, súbete… vamos a trabajar- le abre la puerta amablemente y ella se sube

-Según sabia, tú pasabas por Layla a su casa todos los días- le dice colocándose el cinturón.

-Sí, pero le pasa algo, aun no sé qué es y prefiero dejarla sola por mientras-

Christina no dijo nada pero sabía que era su oportunidad para tomar la delantera y poder estar con Yuri…

En el escenario aun no llegaba nadie, ya que era muy temprano y los niños llegarían en un rato más.

-Christina, tengo una sorpresa- le entregaba un ramo de flores con una caja de chocolates.

-Muchas gracias- Chris se queda mirando las flores y chocolates emocionada.

-Tenía pensado preguntarte a dónde quieres ir... donde sea que quieras, te llevare-

-… En ese caso… vamos a la playa-

-¿Por qué a la playa?- dice extrañado por la propuesta.

-El día que nos separamos fuimos a la playa y nos despedimos ¿Recuerdas?-

-La verdad es que no recuerdo cuando nos despedimos…- indaga en su memoria

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no te acuerdes? Si nos despedimos haciendo una promesa… nosotros nos volveríamos a juntar…-

-Eso fue hace diez años aproximadamente, no recuerdo exactamente lo que dijimos-

-Entonces tampoco debes recordar que yo fui tu novia- agacha la cabeza

-¿Mi… novia?- abre los ojos de la impresión.

-Teníamos apenas catorce años y solo cumplíamos unos días de noviazgo cuando te viniste a Kaleido, desde ese día no volví a saber de ti, hasta que fuiste la estrella principal junto a Layla y salían juntos en revistas de espectáculo, me sentía mal por no estar en la posición de ella hasta que un día decidí venir a Kaleido y pedir empleo como entrenadora- dice con tristeza

-…Ahora recuerdo todo- dice sorprendido.

-Nunca nos dijimos que habíamos terminado pero por la distancia y la nula comunicación era obvio que tendríamos que cortar esa relación- le acaricia su mejilla

-Pensábamos que en un futuro volveríamos a estar juntos…- agrega quitando suavemente la mano de Christina de su mejilla.

-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?- le pregunta ella

-¡¿Qué?!...- en ese instante llegan varios niños para empezar sus clases, se separan y comienzan a recibir a los niños como cualquier día normal.

El entrenamiento fue excelente, pero había sido un poco tenso entre Chris y Yuri.  
Layla no había llegado ese día, lo cual era muy raro, ya que Layla nunca faltaba a un compromiso sin dar una buena excusa a todos, por este motivo Yuri corre a preguntarle a Kalos la razón de la ausencia de Layla.

-Kalos ¿Qué le paso a Layla?- pregunta el joven acróbata deteniendo al jefe en el pasillo.

-Me avisó que no iba a poder asistir, creo que se sentía mal- se encoje de hombros.

-Oh ya veo… la llamare- en ese momento Chris aparece al lado de Yuri.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunta la joven.

-…Eh… bueno- duda un instante y guarda su celular.

-A propósito, feliz cumpleaños Christina- le dice el jefe.

-Gracias- le sonrie a su jefe mientras se aferraba al brazo de Yuri –Bueno, ya nos vamos ¿cierto?- ella queda mirando al rubio, quien le asiente seriamente con la cabeza, esto hace que Kalos levante una ceja extrañado –Kalos después necesito hablar con usted- le dice la peli castaña.

-Ningún problema, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- se despiden y la pareja de entrenadores se van caminando hacia la entrada de Kaleido-_¿Qué se traerán estos dos? ¿Acaso mis sospechas de la relación de Layla y Yuri no eran ciertas?-_ pensaba el moreno confundido y observando como caminaban por aquel pasillo.

Christina estaba empeñada a que Yuri la quisiera más que amiga, por esto decidió contarle el pasado que tenían juntos aunque este no sea tan importante para el rubio ya que para él había sido como un juego de niños.

-Que hermoso día ¿No crees?- le dice ella caminando al lado de su querido Yuri.

-Es verdad, a veces la brisa del mar junto a su sonido, hace que uno pueda pensar mejor-

-¿Entonces ya pensaste que vamos a hacer?-

-No tengo que pensarlo… ya lo decidí hace muchas horas-

-¡Sabia que nos quedaríamos juntos!- dice alegremente saltando sobre los hombros de él, pero él le saca los brazos siendo cuidadoso con ella y la separa.

-Espera, aun no te he dicho nada- frunce el ceño.

-Pero venir a la playa contigo me dio a entender…-

-Lo siento por darte alguna esperanza… pero a quien realmente amo es a Layla y no creo que este sentimiento se esfume de un momento a otro. Y te diré algo, me siento tan feliz por saber que ella siente exactamente lo mismo, y sinceramente quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a su lado… lo siento-

-¿Qué?- agacha la cabeza –Finalmente esa mujer te robo el corazón ¿Cierto?- empuña su mano –Me quitare del camino ¡Se feliz con quien quieras!- sale corriendo y Yuri va tras ella.

Christina llega a Kaleido y va directamente para hablar con Kalos.

-Permiso- dice después de tocar la puerta. –Kalos, ya le había dicho que tenía que hablar con usted-

-Adelante, te escucho- dice dejando unos papeles encima de su escritorio para prestarle atención a la joven.

-Quería hablarle sobre una propuesta que me han hecho hace algunos días, la verdad no planeaba aceptarla pero no puedo dejarla pasar, ya que es la oportunidad de mi vida y la razón por la que estaba aquí no era porque quería entrenar niños, sino que era más bien personal… ya he resuelto mi problema así que he decidido aceptar la oferta-

-No entiendo ¿De qué se trata la oferta que te ofrecieron?-

-Me dijeron que comience a entrenar a un grupo de deportistas olímpicos y realmente eso es lo que busco, no puedo seguir aquí por ese motivo…-

-Yo no obligo a nadie a pertenecer al escenario todos llegan aquí por voluntad propia, obviamente teniendo las capacidades adecuadas, vemos si los aceptamos o no… tu llegaste sola al escenario a pedir empleo como entrenadora y me pareció bien por la experiencia que tienes, pero no te obligare a que te quedes… las puertas están abiertas para cualquier integrante del elenco o entrenador que se quiera ir- se estira hacia atrás en su silla como usualmente lo hacía.

-Gracias por entender, me iré mañana, lo siento…- Christina se retira del lugar y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Layla quien venía en dirección a la oficina de Kalos. -Ganaste…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué le sucede Kalos?- Layla entra a la oficina del jefe y le pregunta extrañada.

-Christina acaba de renunciar, aceptara un trabajo en otro lado- el moreno se acomoda los lentes

-¿Cuándo se va?- pregunta la rubia

-Mañana- esto lo escucha Yuri quien había llegado justo en el momento en que Kalos le había dicho a Layla que se iba Chris.

-Qué raro ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?- murmura Yuri pero aunque lo dijo muy bajo Layla lo alcanza a escuchar y se da vuelta.

-Yuri, veo que ya te enteraste- le dice Kalos al ver que Yuri que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

-Iré a hablar con ella- sale del lugar y camina en busca de la joven sin darle importancia a la presencia de Layla en la oficina.

Layla frunce el ceño y va tras Yuri pero no a buscarlo o hablar con él, sino que a ver qué cosa le diría a esa mujer en el momento en que se encuentren.

Yuri miraba por todas las puertas de los pasillos de Kaleido hasta que la encuentra en un camarín sacando las cosas de su locker -Christina no deberías irte, aquí estas bien y haces un excelente trabajo… si es por mí yo no quería herirte, aunque yo ya decidí quiero que te quedes aquí- le dice sintiéndose culpable.

-Me siento como una estúpida, no puedo quedarme… ya veo que no cumples las promesas, y no quiero volver a verte pero… ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-

-Lo que sea…-

-Quiero que me des un beso… fuimos novios y nunca lo hiciste en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos-

-¿Un… un Beso?- gira la cabeza y cierra los ojos para pensar –Está bien…- Yuri comienza a acercarse a Christina y lentamente juntando sus labios, provocando que Christina lo abrace, pero el beso termina de inmediato, cuando Layla por casualidad pasa a golpear la puerta para ver un poco más de la escena, esto causo que Yuri y Christina se separaran y miraran rápidamente hacia la dirección de aquel ruido y en ese instante se percataron de que estaba Layla viendo toda la escena, en ese minuto Layla se queda parada unos segundos y se va rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Layla!- Yuri sale corriendo tras ella.

-_De todos modos me iré mañana, ya no me puedo quedar, pero estoy tranquila, ya que así como se ve, esa relación no durara mucho_- piensa Christina sonriendo…

* * *

**N.A:** Ese es el capítulo de hoy gracias por leer… sinceramente hasta a mi me estaba cayendo mal Christina XD espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Capitulo 10: El extraño desmayo

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

Yuri comienza a acercarse a Christina y lentamente juntando sus labios, provocando que Christina lo abrace, pero el beso termina de inmediato, cuando Layla por casualidad pasa a golpear la puerta para ver un poco más de la escena, esto causo que Yuri y Christina se separaran y miraran rápidamente hacia la dirección de aquel ruido y en ese instante se percataron de que estaba Layla viendo toda la escena, en ese minuto Layla se queda parada unos segundos y se va rápidamente del lugar.  
-¡Layla!- Yuri sale corriendo tras ella.  
-_De todos modos me iré mañana ya no me puedo quedar pero me quedo tranquila, ya que así como están, relación no durara mucho_- piensa Christina sonriendo…

Capítulo 10

Tras correr por el largo pasillo Yuri alcanza a la rubia

-Layla escúchame por favor- le implora el joven

-¿Qué quieres que escuche Yuri? Ustedes dos se han estado riendo de mi todo este tiempo… estoy harta de esa tal Christina y espero que estés satisfecho con haberme mentido… quizás hasta fui un reto para ti, ya que no te había aceptado en todos estos años- se veía claramente lo molesta que estaba con tan solo mirar la expresión de sus ojos.

-No digas esas cosas Layla… yo realmente te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado y espero que comprendas que eso que viste lo hice por ella, ya que herí sus sentimientos y para remediarlo acepte darle un insignificante beso… ella me lo pidió… lo siento- agacha la cabeza –No debí hacerlo- cierra los ojos.

-¿Esperas que te perdone con esa explicación barata?... Si así te despides de todas tus amigas… ¿Que voy a esperar de las que llegaran a futuro? No quiero estar para siempre con la duda. Realmente esto es algo que no te perdonare jamás, si me amaras de verdad le hubieras dicho que no desde el primer momento, pero tu actitud me hace pensar que solo me quieres como trofeo… Adiós Yuri… espero que seas feliz- se retira dejando a Yuri destruido.

Ella camina rápidamente para irse pero poco a poco comienza a dar pasos lentos, Layla se sentía mal, el mareo no la dejaba avanzar bien, intenta caminar otros pasos más pero se le nubla la vista y comienza a tambalear cayendo al suelo atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que se encontraba alrededor Yuri al verla caer es el primero en ir a verla de inmediato.

-¿Me escuchas?...Layla despierta- le da unos pequeños golpes en su piel pálida pero no respondía; Preocupado la lleva donde la doctora Kate que en ese minuto se encontraba en la enfermería del escenario. Kate al ver a Yuri entrando con Layla en sus brazos, reacciona enseguida y prepara la camilla para que la recueste.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta la joven doctora.

-No lo sé, solo se desmayó repentinamente- le dice angustiado.

-Yuri te recomiendo que salgas para dejarla descansar- sugiere la doctora

-Ok, pero cualquier cosa me llama… estaré cerca- sale del lugar dejando a Layla y a Kate a solas

Luego de varios minutos inconsciente ella despierta -¿Qué paso?- susurra al verse en aquel lugar.

-Estas en la enfermería, acabas de desmayarte-

-¿Kate?- mira a la doctora

-Si soy yo Layla-

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?- ya casi completamente despierta

-Te trajo Yuri Killian, fue muy amable contigo, él es un caballero- sonrie

-¿Qué me sucedió?- comienza a levantarse de la camilla.

-Fue un desmayo, puede ser por muchas cosas, puede ser la presión pero te la acabo de tomar y estas bien, puede ser por el síndrome postural, que es cuando te levantas muy rápido-

-No estaba sentada cuando me sucedió- se toca la cabeza con sus manos.

-También puede ser estrés o tal vez no te has alimentado bien-

-Puede ser que no me he alimentado como debería, últimamente no puedo probar bocado ya que me causa repulsión-

-Layla me gustaría que te hagas un examen de sangre para saber si podemos ver algo ¿haz dormido bien?-

-Claro, he estado durmiendo mucho más de lo normal, he tenido mucho sueño durante el día y todo el tiempo me siento cansada-

-Con mayor razón debes traer un examen de sangre quizás es anemia, ve a este laboratorio…- le anota en un papel el lugar –Avisare que vas de mi parte y te atenderán de inmediato y me traes los exámenes ¿entendido?- le ordena.

-Bueno, muchas gracias… y por cierto Kate aun no te he contado de que mi lesión del hombro, está mejorando, la verdad es que aún tengo esperanza de volver… aunque ahora estoy un poco confundida-

-Me alegro mucho, recuerdo que yo te había dicho que era probable de que no puedas recuperarte, pero también había probabilidad de que tu hombro sane

-Sí y eso me alegra- dice aun con seriedad en su rostro.

-Ve a hacerte el examen Layla, te espero mañana- le acaricia el brazo de forma amable.

Layla fue al Laboratorio donde la atendieron muy bien le sacaron un poco de sangre y eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer aparte de esperar un par de horas a que esté listo.

-Layla aquí tienes tu examen- un hombre le pasa un sobre sellado.

-Supongo que solo lo puede leer mi doctora, ya que está cerrado-

-Si quieres lo puedes abrir para verlo pero obviamente tienes que tener conocimiento científico para identificar que tienes mal en tu organismo-

-Bueno entonces dejemos esto así, mejor se lo entregare a mi doctora- Layla se retira para ir donde Kate.

-o-0-o-

-Que cansadora es la nueva obra- se quejaba Sora ante el pequeño Fool

-Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien Sora, no te preocupes-

-No me preocupo, lo que realmente me preocupa es la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunta Fool

-Le mintieron a todos los medios para ocultar su relación, eso les puede traer problemas a futuro-

-Puede ser… enseguida Fool saca su bola de cristal y observa el presente de Yuri y Layla. – La constelación de Leo se siente muy segura mientras que la constelación de Piscis esta por cometer un error que dejara a la constelación de Leo muy confundida y solitaria…-

-¿Entonces ellos pasaran por alguna crisis?-

-Tal vez- ahora saca sus cartas- y escoge tres cartas –La primera "Los Enamorados" en posición invertida quiere decir que hay un fracaso en relaciones amorosas peligro con terceras personas, La segunda "El Carro" esta carta es buena significa que habrá superación de obstáculos, buena noticia inesperada y un viaje. La última carta "La rueda de la fortuna" invertida quiere decir que los objetivos se cumplirán finalmente pero con mucha dificultad y obstáculos-

-¿Qué será lo que viene?...- murmura Sora...

* * *

**N.A: **Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. **AVISO****:** El capitulo Lemmon esta disponible por si ya se comenzaban a preguntar… Se llama: "Capitulo 4 parte 2: Lemmon" y aparece abajo del "Capítulo 4: Sentimientos" donde Yuri y Layla van a la mansión Hamilton y toman unas copas de más jajajaj saludos!


	12. Capitulo 11: Noticias inesperadas

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-No me preocupo, lo que realmente me preocupa es la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri-  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunta Fool  
-Le mintieron a todos los medios para ocultar su relación, eso les puede traer problemas a futuro-  
-Puede ser… enseguida Fool saca su bola de cristal y observa el presente de Yuri y Layla. – La constelación de Leo se siente muy segura mientras que la constelación de Piscis esta por cometer un error que dejara a la constelación de Leo muy confundida y solitaria…-  
-¿Entonces ellos pasaran por alguna crisis?-  
-Tal vez- ahora saca sus cartas- y escoge tres cartas –La primera "Los Enamorados" en posición invertida quiere decir que hay un fracaso en relaciones amorosas peligro con terceras personas, La segunda "El Carro" esta carta es buena significa que habrá superación de obstáculos, buena noticia inesperada y un viaje. La última carta "La rueda de la fortuna" invertida quiere decir que los objetivos se cumplirán finalmente pero con mucha dificultad y obstáculos-  
-¿Qué será lo que viene?...- murmura Sora...

Capítulo 11

Layla llega donde Kate para mostrarle los resultados del examen de sangre que le había entregado en el laboratorio, estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabia que cosa era lo que le diría la doctora... quizás el tratamiento de su lesión le estaba provocando algunos efectos que causaban los síntomas que tenia, Layla se imaginaba mil cosas que podría tener y realmente le daba terror que sea un resultado negativo que interfieran en sus planes que tenia a futuro.

La rubia toca la puerta de la consulta -Kete, permiso, aquí están los resultados- Layla le entrega el sobre.

La joven doctora los recibe amablemente -Que bien los veré enseguida- abre el sobre y saca una hoja, de inmediato comienza a leer, en ese momento abre los ojos impresionada con el resultado se veía que estaba sorprendida pero intento ocultar su expresión de asombro ante la joven acróbata -Tienes la presencia de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana- le dice en términos científicos.

frunce el ceño -¿Qué es eso?- le dice Layla sintiéndose ignorante.

-Cuéntame algo…- coloca los resultados encima de su escritorio y dirige la mirada a la rubia -¿Tienes algún pretendiente?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- abre los ojos extrañada, ya que Kate nunca le había hecho preguntas personales.

-Por la columna de una revista que leí hace un tiempo atrás, ahí salías con Yuri muy cerca y decía que estaban juntos- levanta las cejas para molestarla.

Layla se sonroja levemente -Ya aclaramos eso en la prensa- se cruza de brazos y le dice seriamente recordando todo lo que había pasado con Yuri.

-Bueno, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida privada… tengo que decirte lo que significa que la hormona hCG este tan activa en tu cuerpo… este nivel alto de la hormona, se encuentra presente en las mujeres que portan un ovulo fecundado y esto quiere decir solo una cosa…- hace una pequeña pausa -...Quiere decir que estas embarazada…- le explica seriamente esperando a la reacción.

-¡¿Qué?!- atónita por la noticia y se levanta tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Tranquila Layla, estar embarazada no es una enfermedad- levanta sus manos para hacer que se siente nuevamente.

-Sé que no es una enfermedad, pero un embarazo en este momento…- frunce el ceño -¿Cómo me puede pasar...?- se toca la frente.

-Creo que ya eres una mujer grande como para saberlo ¿No crees?... te explico enseguida... cuando un hombre y una mujer...-

Layla la interrumpe antes que continué con la explicación -¡Si se como sucede!- exclama -...Lo siento... es que ahora estoy un poco alterada- nuevamente guarda la compostura.

-Solo era una broma para que te animes, después de todo, ser madre es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer y considero que serias muy buena en eso, ya que eres muy madura y centrada... te recuerdo que tienes que ir al ginecobstetra, ahí te darán algunas vitaminas, y en un tiempo más podrás ver a tu bebe en ecografías, obviamente dependiendo el tiempo de gestación que tengas-

Layla interrumpe el dialogo de la doctora -Kate... quiero que mantengas esto en secreto, no puedo permitir que alguien se entere- inclina la cabeza

-Como tú quieras Layla, esta vez no puedo interferir en tu decisión de no hacerlo público, ya que es algo muy personal- le sonríe

Layla se levanta del asiento y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida –Gracias Kate…- cierra los ojos –Quiero que sepas que el padre es…- agacha la cabeza y queda en silencio unos segundos -...Yuri- abre la puerta para irse y la cierra rápidamente.

-_Lo sabía_- piensa la doctora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Layla caminaba por los pasillos de Kaleido sin poder asimilar bien la noticia, sinceramente desde que se desmayo, se había imaginado lo peor, creía que tenia la misma enfermedad de su madre que falleció, pero nunca se paso por la cabeza de que lo que tenia no era ninguna enfermedad, sino que era la gestación de un pequeño bebé que estaba en su vientre.

-_¿Voy a ser... madre?_- se preguntaba incrédula -_Si hubiese pasado en otro momento..._- mientras pensaba se toca su abdomen con una mano. -_¿Realmente estas ahí?_- cuestiona mirando su plano vientre.

No tenia un hijo en sus planes futuros, pero sabia que desde ese momento debía asumir la responsabilidad... tenía que decirle a Yuri, pero no estaba preparada para hablar con él en ese momento, también tenía que decirle a su padre y realmente le daba terror ver cuál sería su reacción, sabía que si se quedaba en Los Ángeles tendría que contarle a todo el elenco, obviamente diciendo que Yuri era el padre y que le había mentido a toda la prensa para vivir su pequeña relación en secreto... pero no... No debía aceptar lo que paso con Yuri, su orgullo era mucho mayor que los sentimientos que aun tenia hacia él.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar pensando en todos esos puntos que debía considerar, decide irse a la mansión Hamilton, sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie, quería estar sola sin que nadie la moleste... por lo menos por un tiempo...

* * *

**N.A**: Capitulo muy corto… =O u.u siento herir sentimentalmente a Layla... pero antes de que los personajes encuentren la felicidad tendrán que pasar por muuuuuchas cosas mas… descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos :P gracias por leer saludos mañana recompensare el que haya cortado el capitulo así XD


	13. Capitulo 12: Huyendo del destino

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-¿Voy a ser... madre?- se preguntaba incrédula -Si hubiese pasado en otro momento...- mientras pensaba se toca su abdomen con una mano. -¿Realmente estas ahí?- cuestiona mirando su plano vientre.

No tenía un hijo en sus planes futuros, pero sabía que desde ese momento debía asumir la responsabilidad... tenía que decirle a Yuri, pero no estaba preparada para hablar con él en ese momento, también tenía que decirle a su padre y realmente le daba terror ver cuál sería su reacción, sabía que si se quedaba en Los Ángeles tendría que contarle a todo el elenco, obviamente diciendo que Yuri era el padre y que le había mentido a toda la prensa para vivir su pequeña relación en secreto... pero no... No debía aceptar lo que paso con Yuri, su orgullo era mucho mayor que los sentimientos que aun tenia hacia él.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar pensando en todos esos puntos que debía considerar, decide irse a la mansión Hamilton, sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie, quería estar sola sin que nadie la moleste... por lo menos por un tiempo...

Capítulo 12

Los días pasaban y Layla no se presentaba a trabajar, el único que pensaba saber la razón era Yuri. La rubia se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie y ya había faltado a varias sesiones del tratamiento de su lesión, era como si le importara nada, prácticamente no comía y varias veces se había desmayado por ese mismo motivo. La doctora Kate estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Layla, ya que no había ido a Kaleido ni a ningún doctor que le había recomendado, viendo la situación decide ir a visitarla para ver lo que sucedía.

-Señorita Layla, tiene visita- le toca la puerta una de las sirvientas

-¡Ya dije que no quiero visitas!- grita desde su habitación.

Kate da un paso adelante -Déjame a mí- le dice la doctora a la sirvienta tocándole un hombro para que se aleje de la puerta.

-Layla, soy Kate, déjame entrar, necesito hablar contigo por favor- coloca su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Kate, agradezco que vengas a verme, pero necesito estar sola- esta respuesta hizo que Kate haga todo lo contrario a lo que Layla le pedía… entró a la habitación haciendo caso omiso.

-Layla, escúchame… debes alimentarte, tienes que ir al ginecobstetra y tomar vitaminas… necesitas hacer muchas cosas, no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo… tus sirvientas me contaron que has estado encerrada aquí desde hace días y que no comes prácticamente nada, y tú sabes que ahora más que nunca debes tener una buena alimentación, no solo por ti, sino que por tu bebé, tienes que salir adelante y esto no te lo digo como doctora, te lo digo como amiga- la rubia se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia el lado contrario a la puerta.

Se da vuelta –Gracias por venir Kate… es verdad, tienes razón, no me he cuidado lo suficiente- dice levantándose de la cama con poco ánimo.

-Cuidado Layla no tan rápido- la sostiene viendo como ella perdía el equilibrio. -Es natural que sin comer te marees y caigas desmayada- abre las cortinas de la habitación.

-Desde ahora seguiré tus indicaciones, solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo hago- decidida a salir de su escondite.

-Primero me tienes que aceptar una invitación a almorzar, te arreglaras e iremos a conversar un poco… luego veremos lo demás, por ahora quiero que salgas de aquí, te distraigas y comas algo- le sonrie

-Me parece bien- se anima un poco más y se dirige a dar un baño

-o-0-o-

En el escenario las cosas andaban más o menos, la administración por parte de Yuri estaba decayendo y causando que el escenario pase por algunos problemas y en cuanto al entrenamiento de los niños, solo estaba Yuri a cargo, ya que Layla no se dignaba a aparecer.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuri?... Tienes que concentrarte en el trabajo- el moreno frunce el ceño molesto -Ustedes dos me están causando muchos problemas- refiriéndose a Layla y a Yuri.

-Lo siento Kalos, no es mi intención- le dice sentándose en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Kalos

-Espero que Layla vuelva pronto… o de lo contrario, tendremos que dejarla fuera del proyecto- se tiende estirando su silla.

-Más tarde iré a hablar con ella, no te preocupes- abre unos archivos y sigue revisando los papeles que tenía pendientes.

-o-0-o-

Kate había llevado a Layla a un restaurant no muy conocido para que no se den cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa Layla? Ese comportamiento no es normal en ti… puedes contarme, confía en mi- le dice preocupada.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no tengo a quien contarle…- cierra los ojos.

La joven doctora coloca una mano en su mentón -Te escucho- pone toda la atención en la joven.

-Sé que mi comportamiento no es usual, pero tengo mis razones… la verdad es que…- se detiene unos segundos antes de continuar -No sé qué hacer… las cosas con Yuri no andan bien, pasaron algunas cosas antes de que me dijeras lo de… mi embarazo- frunce el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y crees que encerrándote en tu habitación podrás solucionar tus problemas?- la cuestiona.

-Estoy confundida, no puedo olvidar lo que ha pasado con él… sé que no teníamos una relación forma, pero si, teníamos un compromiso entre los dos y lo que me hizo es algo que no podre perdonar fácilmente- agacha la cabeza.

-Pero debes hacer un esfuerzo por tu hijo que viene en camino, tienes que salir adelante-

-No me veo a mí como madre, ni menos a Yuri como un padre e intento asimilarlo…- suspira.

-Es por lo que estás pasando, si no estuvieras distanciada de Yuri, no estarías así, créeme… aparte que las hormonas hacen que tengas cambios de humor, emocionales y físicos, sinceramente creo que deberías considerar arreglar las cosas con Yuri-

-No puedo, por ahora creo que me alejare de él por un tiempo… es lo mejor por ahora, Kate, quiero que guardes mi secreto, no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos por favor-

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie, pero ojalá que te des cuenta de que Yuri tiene derecho a saber; de vivir esta etapa junto a ti o tan solo saberlo, para que este pendiente de lo que necesitan y darte apoyo emocional… estabilidad-

-Es cierto, pero por mi salud mental prefiero mantenerlo al margen de esto, supongo que me volveré un tiempo a Nueva York, obviamente no poder actuar en Broadway, pero podré ocultarme de Yuri por un tiempo mientras pienso bien las cosas- manifiesta decidida a hacerlo

-No interferiré en tus decisiones, pero vas a tener que avisar al escenario Kaleido que ya no estarás trabajando con ellos-

-Lo olvidaba por completo, llamare enseguida a Kalos-

-o-0-o-

En la oficina de Kalos suena el teléfono y el moreno contesta -Qué sorpresa, es la señorita desaparecida- dice al escuchar la seria voz de Layla, haciendo que Yuri se levante enseguida para oír atentamente lo que decía el jefe -¿Cómo estas Layla?... excelente… si yo igual estoy bien, solo he estado esperando a que llegues al trabajo… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo te vas?... Ok, sé que debes tener tus razones para no venir a Kaleido en estos días, pero esto no es algo que haría Layla Hamilton, quiero que sepas que las puertas están abiertas para ti- Layla le pide que no le diga nada a Yuri, Kalos tapa el teléfono para dirigirse al joven rubio -Yuri ¿Puedes darme unos minutos a solas por favor?-

-…Bueno- sale de la oficina y Kalos espera que cierre la puerta para poder hablar.

-Mira, no sé qué problemas tengas con Yuri, pero no es motivo como para no venir a despedirte del elenco, no te puedes ir así nada más, Sora y May te admiran mucho no las puedes decepcionar así… no recibiré un no como respuesta, tienes que venir y despedirte… esta es mi última orden como tu jefe, nos vemos- corta el teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta Kate

-Quiere que vaya a Kaleido a despedirme del elenco-

-Me parece lo más justo-

-A mí también me parece justo y sospecho que él igual quiere despedirse- sonrie, pero enseguida su rostro de vuelve serio -Sin embargo, no quiero toparme con Yuri-

-Tendrás que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, después de todo hoy será tu último día en Los Ángeles-

-Aún no he comprado el boleto de avión, pero de lo más seguro es que tengan disponibles algunos y… gracias por todo, quizás sin ti no hubiese salido de mi habitación y aun seguiría ahí- le dice avergonzada

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo actué como debía- le sonrie

Después de conversar y almorzar, las dos jóvenes mujeres se retiraron en dirección al escenario, Layla estaba insegura, por una parte no quería ir para no tener que ver al hombre responsable de que tantas emociones estén a flor de piel en ella.

Al llegar Layla y Kate se detienen antes de llegar a la oficina de Kalos -Iré directamente a la oficina- le dice en el pasillo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, aquí te dejo- le coloca una mano en su brazo en forma amable.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto-

-Yo igual espero verte nuevamente por aquí- le sonrie

-Adiós- las dos mujeres se despiden y Layla entra a la oficina de Kalos y por suerte de ella no estaba Yuri con él. -Hola Kalos- dice en voz baja

-Hola…- en ese mismo momento toma el teléfono -Llamare a los del elenco más cercanos a ti- y habla con Sarah para que le avise a los demás. Luego de algunos minutos todos estaban ahí, en frente de ellos estaba Layla y Kalos.

-Layla tiene que decirles algo importante- les dice el jefe dando paso a que hable.

-Tengo que contarles que hoy me iré nuevamente a Broadway- esto provoca murmullos entre los asistentes.

-Pero si estaba tan bien aquí ¿Por qué se va?- le pregunta Sora con cierta desilusión

-Hay algunas razones para irme… quizás en un tiempo más vuelva, pero por el momento no sé cuándo estaré nuevamente en Kaleido-

-Bueno, solo queda decir nuevamente adiós- dice Sarah

-Que tristeza que se va tan pronto- agrega May y así mismo uno a uno se fue despidiendo hasta el turno a Kalos.

-Como ya sabes las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti, que te vaya bien Layla- le dice el jefe

–Adiós a todos…- sale junto a todos sus compañeros a la entrada de Kaleido donde, por su desgracia, se encuentra con Yuri.

-Así que te vas…- le habla el triste joven

Gira su mirada para no verlo -Adiós Yuri- le dice seria y cortante

-Layla espera…- antes que le dijera algo, ella ya estaba arriba de un taxi que la esperaba.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí, ya que generalmente ellos no se trataban así. Yuri por su parte va hacia su auto, se sube y sigue el taxi dejando a todos los espectadores de la escena, confusos.

* * *

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, saludos a todos los que me escriben =D y muchas gracias por leer.

Respondiendo a lo que preguntaba Mariana García… creo que el fic durara mucho más, ya que entre medio pasaran muchas cosas… hay que recordar el título de este fic, es "En busca de la felicidad" y para encontrar la felicidad primero tienen que pasar por muchos obstáculos, el primero fue Christina, aunque ya se fue, dejo un problema en la relación de la pareja principal… y los siguientes obstáculos pronto aparecerán y los leerán =D saludos.


	14. Capitulo 13: Consejos de un padre

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

Gira su mirada para no verlo -Adiós Yuri- le dice seria y cortante  
-Layla espera…- antes que le dijera algo, ella ya estaba arriba de un taxi que la esperaba.  
Todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí, ya que generalmente ellos no se trataban así. Yuri por su parte va hacia su auto, se sube y sigue el taxi dejando a todos los espectadores de la escena, confusos.

Capítulo 13

Layla llega a su casa y comienza a hacer las maletas pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpe.

-Layla, ¿Dónde estás?- una voz masculina hace que ella se sorprenda.

-¿Padre? ¿Por qué me llamas?- le dice a extrañada.

-¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hija?- ríe.

-Claro que si puedes, solo que no esperaba una llamada tuya- se sienta en su cama y deja de lado su actividad.

-Layla quiero verte, necesito saber dónde estás-

-Estoy… en Los Ángeles- dudando decirle su paradero.

-¿Desde cuándo estas allá?- frunce el ceño.

-Casi dos meses- claramente Layla y su padre no se habían visto hace varios meses, ni siquiera habían tenido comunicación por vía telefónica, ya que su padre había estado de viaje en los países Asiáticos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- se preocupa.

-No lo creí necesario… aparte solo iba estar acá un tiempo aquí- le oculta su verdadero motivo -De hecho, hoy viajare de vuelta a Nueva York-

-Bueno, hija te estaré esperando en Manhattan- le dice cambiando de tema.

Calcula la hora en la que llegara -Entonces nos veremos en la cena-

-Sí, llámame cuando llegues, adiós hija, debo seguir trabajando-

-Adiós papá- corta la llamada y sigue armando su equipaje.

Al salir de la mansión Hamilton, se da cuenta de que el automóvil de Yuri estaba estacionado, retrocede unos pasos, ya que sabía que él estaba ahí.

El joven la intercepta por al lado -¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta seriamente.

Lo mira y comienza a caminar -¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que decir-

-Soy capaz de irme yo para que te quedes… necesitas terminar el tratamiento de tu lesión- le dice preocupado.

Se detiene y lo mira -No seas egocéntrico, no me voy por ti, me voy por varias razones que a ti no te incumben y no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi lesión- le dice enojada

-Si es así, no tengo nada más que hacer, este fue mi último intento para que recapacitaras, estas tomando una decisión muy precipitada tienes que pensarlo…-la mira fijamente a los ojos -Layla, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que mi vida y que eso no cambiara de la noche a la mañana… espero que alguna vez lo comprendas…- agacha la cabeza –Adiós, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida… te amo…- con las últimas palabras se sube a su vehículo y se va lo más rápido posible.

Cierra los ojos -_Yuri…- _mientras pensaba se queda mirando como aquel auto se alejaba del lugar y sube a un taxi que la lleva hacia el aeropuerto.

-o-0-o-

Unas horas más tarde Layla estaba en Nueva York acomodando sus pertenencias en su departamento.

-Cathy, ya he vuelto a New York- le avisa a la escritora por celular.

-¿Tan rápido volviste? Pensé que te ibas a quedar un buen tiempo- ríe

-Me he vuelto por asuntos personales-

-Entiendo… ¿Cuándo volverás a pisar Broadway?- sonrie esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Dije que había vuelto a Nueva York, pero nunca dije que iba a seguir actuando en Broadway- dice seriamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?- le pregunta sorprendida.

-Ya veré que hacer, pero por ahora no estoy interesada en pisar ningún escenario ni actual en ninguna película-

-Esto amerita una conversación, sé que algo te sucedió para decir esas cosas, iré mañana para hablar contigo- no espero respuesta de Layla y enseguida le colgó. Con el tiempo que conocía a esa orgullosa rubia, sabía que le diría que no necesitaba hablar con nadie, por esto decide cortar rápidamente el teléfono.

-o-0-o-

Al terminar de ordenar su equipaje y cambiarse de ropa, Layla va a encontrarse con su padre con quien ya había hablado y se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse en el uno de los restaurant más lujoso de la ciudad de Manhattan, se llamaba "Le Cirque" un restaurant francés ubicado entre Lexington y la tercera avenida a solo 15 minutos de la avenida Broadway.

Layla divisa a su padre, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas del elegante restaurant -Padre que gusto verte- saluda cariñosamente.

-Igualmente hija, hace mucho que no nos veíamos… he estado un poco ocupado- dice mientras guardaba unos papeles.

-Me imagino...- lo observa unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que decide romper el hielo -¿Qué novedad me cuentas?- le pregunta Layla

-He estado pensando seriamente en transferir algunas acciones a tu nombre, quiero que desde ahora aprendas a administrar algunas cosas- le dice prácticamente como una orden.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- extrañada por la actitud del elegante hombre.

-Me interesa que aprendas, ya que algún día serás la única heredera de los hoteles Hamilton y por ende, tienes que saber cómo manejar una empresa- responde a la pregunta de su hija.

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero no creo que sea necesario que hagas esto ahora, en su debido momento yo sabré tomar buenas decisiones no te preocupes- intenta que su padre no la obligue a meterse en cosas que lo le gustan como con los asuntos de las empresas.

-No dudo de tus capacidades, solo quiero que recibas las acciones que compre hace algún tiempo, sé que te interesaran, son las acciones de Kaleido- sonrie creyendo que así complacería a la rubia.

-¿Por qué me quieres dar las acciones de Kaleido?- le dice un poco molesta intentando disimular.

-Pensé que podrías partir por tener esas en específico, ya que fue el lugar donde trabajaste tantos años, ese es el lugar donde prácticamente creciste, donde pasaste de ser niña a mujer- le sonrie.

-Gracias padre, pero no aceptare tu propuesta, ya que no es el camino que quiero tomar- mira hacia otro lado.

-Te recuerdo que ya no puedes subirte al escenario Kaleido por tu lesión y el trabajo como actriz no es para siempre, nada es seguro… bueno, de todos modos ya no te insistiré…- Layla queda mirando a su padre de una manera diferente como queriendo decir alguna cosa -¿Qué te pasa Layla? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?... te conozco y sé que te pasa algo-

-Me conoces muy bien para no darte cuenta… he querido decirte esto hace días pero no estaba preparada…- cierra los ojos

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando-

-No es nada grave o por lo menos eso creo- agacha la cabeza.

-Te escucho…- coloca atención a su hija

-Ok… no sé cómo tomaras esto, pero es algo que tengo que decirte… ya sabes que he crecido, que soy una mujer por esto es que tengo derecho a hacer mi propia vida…-

La interrumpe -Layla al grano por favor, ya sé que eres adulta y que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones es por esto que no te obligo a que recibas las acciones…-

-Papá no es eso- lo interrumpe -…Serás abuelo…- lo dice muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Estas embarazada?!- exclama su padre y se levanta dejando a Layla un poco asustada con su actitud.

-Veo que no lo tomaste bien…- mira hacia otro lado –Aunque por algunos motivos quisiera, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás…-

Se sienta nuevamente en su silla -Es solo que me sorprende esto de ti… ¿Me puedes decir quién es el padre?- cuestiona a su hija.

-Prefiero no decirlo por ahora- cierra los ojos.

-¡Layla!- empuña su mano y golpea la mesa disimuladamente para que las personas que se encontraban ahí, no se den cuenta.

-Lo siento…- agacha la cabeza.

-Solo puedo deducirlo… estuviste en Los Ángeles debe ser un hombre de allá…de Kaleido obviamente ¿No es cierto?- las deducciones hacen que Layla mirara hacia otro lado evitando las preguntas de su padre -El único hombre con el que relacionas mucho más que con los demás era con Yuri Killian, tanto tiempo como compañera, debió haber pasado algo ¿Es así?…- por la expresión de la rubia se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba en lo cierto -Claro si debí haber hecho caso a esa publicación de la revista de chismes que llego a mis manos, creí que serias capaz de desmentir esa estupidez, pero me doy cuenta que solo le mintieron a la prensa y al mundo… ¿Yuri es el padre cierto?...- sin obtener respuesta se desespera -¡Contéstame!-

-No insistas padre, no quiero decir por ahora quien es…- le dice molesta.

-Si no quieres decir quien es yo mismo iré a averiguar y se enteraran muchos sobre tu condición- frunce el ceño enojado.

Ella sabía que si no le decía en ese minuto su padre era capaz de ir a Kaleido y encarar a Yuri, lo cual era lo que menos quería -No lo hagas por favor… ¿Si te digo quien es, respetaras que no quiera contarle a nadie?- le pregunta angustiada.

-De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie… confía en mí, soy tu padre- dudosamente acepta.

-Tus deducciones están bien… es Yuri, con el mantuve una pequeña relación en secreto, nadie lo sabía y ahora menos quiero que se enteren que estoy embarazada-

-¿Por qué no quieres decirle a él?-

-Tengo mis razones para no contarle… por ahora quiero estar lejos de Yuri-

-¿Te hizo algo cierto?- dice con un tono enojado -…Respetare tu decisión hija- respira profundo -Solo tienes que saber que independiente de todo lo que pase, yo siempre estaré apoyándote en lo que sea… eres mi única hija y nunca te dejaría sola- le hace cariño en su mejilla.

-Gracias, jamás lo dude- sonrie.

-Aunque Yuri es un joven luchador, sabe lo que quiere y tiene sus objetivos claros, tienes que tener en cuenta de que a veces es muy obsesivo, me di cuenta cuando se intentó vengar de Kalos apoderándose de Kaleido y esa característica lo puede hacer una persona peligrosa… esto te lo debería haber dicho antes, pero nunca es tarde…-

-No me arrepiento de nada, a pesar de cualquier cosa que haya pasado conozco muy bien a Yuri y nunca me haría daño a mí ni menos si es que se entera que estoy esperando un hijo de él.

-No me refiero a que te haga daño, sino que al relacionarte con el automáticamente te relacionas con sus amistades y enemistades, Yuri es el tipo de personas que tienen enemigos, los cuales para hacerle daño buscan su punto débil y ese punto débil lo encuentran en…-

-En mi…yo soy su punto débil- lo interrumpe

-Exacto… yo como hombre de negocios, también he tenido que luchar para que no te sucediera nada, hay mucha gente que quiere vernos en la ruina y cuando los enemigos de Yuri sepan de que tienen alguna relación contigo, intentaran hacer algo al encontrar su talón de Aquiles, por este motivo tienes que cuidarte y nunca bajar la guardia-

-Muchas gracias, pensare en lo que me dices…-

-Tu siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña estrella…- se levanta y le da un cariñoso beso en la frente...

* * *

**N.A: **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo...algún día Layla tenía que contarle a su padre ¿No creen? No podía ocultarle a todo el mundo XD… gracias por leer =D mañana un nuevo capítulo, que estén bien.


	15. Capitulo 14: El enemigo al acecho

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-Aunque Yuri es un joven luchador, sabe lo que quiere y tiene sus objetivos claros, tienes que tener en cuenta de que a veces es muy obsesivo, me di cuenta cuando se intentó vengar de Kalos apoderándose de Kaleido y esa característica lo puede hacer una persona peligrosa… esto te lo debería haber dicho antes, pero nunca es tarde…-  
-No me arrepiento de nada, a pesar de cualquier cosa que haya pasado conozco muy bien a Yuri y nunca me haría daño a mí ni menos si es que se entera que estoy esperando un hijo de él.  
-No me refiero a que te haga daño, sino que al relacionarte con el automáticamente te relacionas con sus amistades y enemistades, Yuri es el tipo de personas que tienen enemigos, los cuales para hacerle daño buscan su punto débil y ese punto débil lo encuentran en…-  
-En mi…yo soy su punto débil- lo interrumpe  
-Exacto… yo como hombre de negocios, también he tenido que luchar para que no te sucediera nada, hay mucha gente que quiere vernos en la ruina y cuando los enemigos de Yuri sepan de que tienen alguna relación contigo, intentaran hacer algo al encontrar su talón de Aquiles, por este motivo tienes que cuidarte y nunca bajar la guardia-  
-Muchas gracias, pensare en lo que me dices…-  
-Tu siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña estrella…- se levanta y le da un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Capítulo 14

Al día siguiente Layla esperaba a Cathy en su departamento, ya que le había avisado que llegaría en unos minutos.

Escucha el timbre de su puerta se dirige a abrir -¡Cathy! tanto tiempo, hola… pasa- hace que se siente en un sillón.

-Layla que diferente estas- se cruza de piernas

-¿Qué tan diferente?- frunce el ceño

-Perdiste peso, realmente estas en los huesos-

-Es que últimamente no he comido lo suficiente- ríe irónicamente recordando todos esos días que permaneció encerrada en su habitación.

-Debes comer más- le dice preocupada.

-Pronto me veras subir de peso, no te preocupes- sonríe.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres- le dice sin comprender las palabras de Layla.

-Ya verás…- la deja nuevamente en la duda -¿Cómo les ha ido en Broadway?- la rubia cambia el tema

-Macquarie debuto como actriz… por ahora montamos una obra en la que ella es la protagonista, pero pensaba hacer un nuevo guion incluyéndote, ya que estas aquí- cruza los brazos

-Te dije que no puedo volver por ahora-

-Estas muy rara…- hace una mueca -Bueno, por otra parte estoy buscando un departamento, ya que los dueños donde yo alquilaba decidieron dejar de hacerlo- coloca una cara de desilusión.

-Quédate aquí en mi departamento- enseguida propone Layla

-¿Estas segura?- se extraña de que Layla le haya dicho tal cosa.

-Claro, me haría muy bien una compañía como la tuya- sonríe

-Mi compañía es buena, pero a veces es mejor la de un hombre ¿No crees?... definitivamente a ti te hace falta un novio que te acompañe- bromea y comienza a reír pero se percata de que Layla no se ríe, de hecho se veía muy seria.

-¿No me digas que si quieres uno?- abre los ojos muy grandes, se levanta rápido del sillón donde estaba y se sostiene en la mesa que dividía el paso entre el sillón donde estaba Layla y el sillón donde estaba Cathy.

-¿Qué dices? No, no es eso, recordé algo…- piensa en Yuri.

-Nunca me cuentas nada, que fastidio- se sienta y nuevamente cruza las piernas y brazos.

-No me respondiste ¿Te quedaras aquí o no?- vuelve a preguntarle a la joven guionista.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me parece bien, pero encontraría muy injusto que este aquí sin pagar nada, por eso quiero pienso en dividir las cuentas-

-Perfecto, me parece bien… como tú quieras-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue en Kaleido?-

-Muy bien estuve entrenado a niños junto a varios integrantes del elenco… Sora, Leon…- su mirada cambia -…Yuri y una mujer que era amiga de él, que Kalos contrato, ya que es una famosa entrenadora olímpica- recuerda lo sucedido y muestra una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Cathy percibe la expresión de Layla -¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta el nombre para ver si hay otra reacción.

-Christina Evans- frunce el ceño y mira hacia el horizonte.

-Me suena…- acaricia su barbilla -¿Qué te sucede Layla?- viendo la furia que se veía en los ojos de la rubia.

-Nada- dice cortante

-Con lo poco que te conozco puedo decir que no es "nada" ya dime, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Te contare más tarde, ahora vamos a almorzar- se levanta del sillón.

-Que bien, tengo hambre, vamos- las dos mujeres caminan hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento para salir de el.

-o-0-o-

En el escenario las cosas se estaban normalizando puesto que Yuri estaba solo concentrado en su trabajo, tal vez era la manera de escapar de la realidad que para él le costaba asimilar, se sentía fracasado y sus problemas crecían, todo iba en su contra y ya comenzaba a creer que era la peor época de su vida, no solo por lo que le sucedió con Layla, sino que por cosas que hizo en su pasado y que aún le pesaban.

-Kalos están todos los informes listos, ahora tengo que ir al banco para hacer unos trámites- le dice el rubio.

-Ve tranquilo- autoriza el hombre de anteojos.

Yuri camina por el pasillo hacia la entrada de Kaleido, casi llegando a la puerta, suena su celular, era una llamada desconocida, pero igualmente contesta.

-¿Bueno?- pregunta desconcertado.

-Hola Yuri, soy Leonardo- le habla un joven con acento Italiano.

-Ah eres tú- dándose cuenta de que la voz era conocida -Voy en camino al banco para hacer una trasferencia de dinero- le menciona un poco hastiado.

-Ya me está haciendo falta- manifiesta su prepotencia.

-¿Cuándo encontraras trabajo? Estoy cansado de pagarte la vida- el rubio, muestra su enojo.

-En eso estoy, pero por lo pronto tendrás que seguir manteniéndome, recuerda que ese fue el trato que me propusiste- sonríe.

-No tengo ninguna obligación con hacerlo, solo te tendí una ayuda- empuña su mano con rabia.

-Pero aquí en Italia la vida es difícil, no he podido encontrar trabajo, recuerda que tú fuiste quien me dejo en la ruina- le dice con un tono molesto.

-Cómo olvidarlo, si constantemente me lo recuerdas… tienes que aprender que en la vida no siempre ganamos y lo que te paso a ti, fue perder el dinero que tenías invirtiéndolo en Kaleido, sabiendo que en ese tiempo estaba casi en la quiebra- alza la voz

-Pero contigo hice el trato-

-Te he dado más de lo que invertiste… te he pagado cada dólar y aun así no eres capaz de buscar un trabajo… mi paciencia se acaba Leonardo, no estaré para siempre a tu disposición, quiero que lo tengas claro y el tiempo ya se acabó-

-Solo encárgate de depositarme lo antes posible- el joven le corta el teléfono.

Aquel joven prepotente era Leonardo Paccini, un Italiano inversionista que coloco todo su dinero en el intento de tener un porcentaje del escenario Kaleido en la época en que Yuri Killian estaba a cargo, pero las compañías Kenneth, al pagar las deudas del escenario, Kaleido paso a ser parte de la compañía y por este motivo Leonardo y los demás inversionistas, perdieron el dinero invertido, quedando más perjudicado los inversionistas de apellido Paccini, quienes se fueron a la quiebra. Yuri al enterarse de lo ocurrido mucho tiempo después de que ellos se quedaran en la ruina, se comenzó a sentir culpable por la desgracia de Leonardo y decide viajar a Italia en sus vacaciones para hablar con él y ayudarlo por un tiempo, mientras encontraba trabajo, pero al parecer, el joven moreno de ojos verdes, no le interesaba tener trabajo, puesto que Yuri le enviaba una suma de dinero todos los meses para su manutención y él se aprovechaba de eso para vivir gratis en la vida.

-_Nunca debí ayudarlo…-_ piensa Killian mientras camina hacia su vehículo.

-o-0-o-

-Primo, necesito que me acompañes a Estados Unidos- decía el joven Italiano.

-¿A qué quieres ir a Estados unidos?-

-Voy hacer lo que Yuri me pide… Trabajar-

-En el trabajo que tengo como repartidor de diarios no saco mucho dinero como para un viaje así, creo que solo tengo para un boleto de ida- el primo le muestra su billetera

-Déjame ver- comienza a contar los billetes.

-Solo eso tengo- le dice viendo la expresión de Leonardo.

-Con esto y con lo que me dará Yuri es suficiente para viajar y conseguir donde dormir por unos días- sonríe.

-Y después que se nos acabe el dinero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a conseguir un trabajo al momento de llegar a Los Ángeles-

-¿Los Ángeles? Es donde está el escenario Kaleido-

-Así es… hoy nos iremos en cuanto me depositen el dinero-

Es así como Leonardo y su primo Giuseppe, comienzan a planear su viaje para emigrar desde su país de origen hacia Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos donde se encontraba Kaleido.

-o-0-o-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Serás madre?!- exclama Cathy muy asombrada.

-Sí… y estando contigo en mi departamento me encontrare más segura-

-¿Layla Hamilton embarazada?… nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, ni siquiera en mis más bizarros guiones, pero cuéntame ¿Qué dijo Yuri cuando se enteró?- apoya su mano en su mentón.

-¿Por qué Yuri?- impresionada por la pregunta.

-Porque él es el padre ¿o no?- se cruza de brazos

-¿Cuándo te dije eso?- extrañada.

-No, no me lo dijiste pero lo supuse… ¡Ay! No te hagas… si se te nota a leguas que te mueres por él- ríe.

Mira atónita a Cathy, cierra los ojos y sonríe –Lo descubriste… tu ganas- pero su expresión cambia cuanto llegó la hora de la respuesta -Aun no le he dicho nada, no quiero que se entere por ahora- le dice seriamente.

-Tendrás que hacerlo pronto los meses pasan volando-

-Si lo sé, pero no me siento preparada para para contarle, ya que pasaron muchas cosas-

-Deduzco que tus razones tienen nombre y apellido y se llaman Christina Evans ¿Cierto?... mira te daré un consejo, realmente no sé si tus razones son tan buenas como para no contarle a Yuri que él será el padre de tu bebé, con tus actitudes pareces una niña huyendo sin saber qué hacer, recapacita Layla… ya no eres una niña-

-Te aseguro que se lo que estoy haciendo… por lo menos por ahora…- dirige su mirada a otro lado.

-Como digas… ¿Ya has ido al doctor?-

-Fui donde la doctora Kate en Los Ángeles, ella fue la que me dio la noticia y me dijo que tenía que ir al genicobstetra por eso pedí una hora para mañana acá en Nueva York-

-Sería bueno que alguien te acompañe ¿Quieres que lo haga?- le sonríe

-Me encantaría- le devuelve la sonrisa…

* * *

**N.A:** Saludos, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado.

**Aviso:** Leonardo Paccini y Giuseppe Paccini son mis nuevos personajes OC quienes nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán en algunos capítulos.


	16. Capitulo 15: Una promesa

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini son mis personajes OC que no aparecerán siempre, pero están presentes en este fic)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 15

Yuri hacia lo mejor posible por entrenar a los niños que iban quedando, ya que no estaban asistiendo a las prácticas, puesto que ya había comenzado la temporada escolar.

-¡Salta un poco más alto!- el rubio le decía a uno de los pequeños

-Yuri ven un momento- lo llama Kalos desde la puerta, sacándolo del salón.

-¿Estos son los niños que quedan?- levanta una ceja.

-Son pocos, pero por suerte quedan los que realmente valen la pena-

-Son solo cinco niños…-

-No los subestimes, es verdad que son pocos, pero los que quedaron son los mejores de la clase-

-Está bien, me alegra saber eso, pero quiero encomendarte una misión, necesito que en la obra próxima obra se incluya a los niños en el primer acto-

-Es un poco complicado, pero me parece buena idea-

-Tienes que elegir solo a dos niños de los cinco que quedan- le da una palmada en el hombro -Sé que lo harás bien- se retira

-Bien niños… reúnanse aquí- llama Yuri a los pequeños -Quiero que sus padres se queden para hablar conmigo-

Uno de los niños levanta la mano -Lo siento señor Yuri, pero yo no tengo padres, ellos fallecieron hace algunos años en un accidente y solo vivo con mi abuelo-

-Lo lamento mucho Drake- le desordena su cabello castaño -Pero supongo que tu abuelo podrá hablar conmigo-

-Ese es el problema, mi abuelo está muy enfermo en casa- agacha la cabeza triste.

-Bueno, ya veré que hacer, no te preocupes- toma del hombro al niño y se dirige a los demás -En cuanto a ustedes, tienen que avisarles a sus padres ¿entendido?-

-¡Sí!- dicen todos al unísono.

Habían pasado unos días y Yuri había hablado con casi todos los padres acerca de la propuesta de Kalos, pero varios de los padres se habían opuesto a esa idea por el miedo a que les sucediera algo en las acrobacias, obteniendo como resultado el retiro de la mayoría de los niños, ahora solo quedaban dos, obviamente facilitaba el trabajo de elegir quien participaría. El único problema, era que Drake, uno de los niño que quedaba no tenía padres y su apoderado estaba enfermo, por este motivo, Yuri tenía que ir hasta su casa para hablar con él, por otro lado la otra que quedaba era una niña llamada Ashley, ella era una pequeña muy dedicada y tomaba muy enserio todos los entrenamientos, físicamente estaba en buena forma para ser tan solo una niña, tenía el cabello rubio y tenía los ojos verdes y poseía un talento nato en el trapecio, pero Drake no quedaba atrás, ya que siempre fue el mejor del curso, todo el tiempo trataba de sobresalir y cumplir las órdenes de su entrenador al pie de la letra.

-Drake, ven aquí- el niño se acerca a Yuri –Hoy te acompañare a tu casa para hablar con tu abuelo-

-Está bien, pero tengo que advertirle que el lugar donde vivimos no es muy lujoso… por la enfermedad de mi abuelo tenemos muchos gastos y es por esa razón que tuvimos que cambiarnos a un lugar mucho más humilde-

-No te preocupes, no iré a criticar el lugar donde vives, sino que iré solo a conversar con tu abuelo para obtener la aprobación y así podrás subir al escenario por primera vez- le sonríe al pequeño niño.

-Gracias- abraza a su entrenador.

Después de clases Yuri lleva en su vehículo a Drake y se encuentra con un barrio un tanto peligroso, pero no le importa.

-Ya llegamos, aquí es- le indica el pequeño.

-Bajémonos entonces- Yuri deja el automóvil asegurado y entran a la humilde casa

-¡Abuelo ya llegue!- grita el niño –Tengo que advertirle que mi abuelo es muy fanático del escenario y a usted lo admira mucho- ríe

-Que bien- le causa gracia el comentario.

-¡Oh que sorpresa joven, es Yuri Killian!- dice impresionado -¿Qué hace usted aquí en mi humilde casa?-

-Mucho gusto señor…- estira su mano para saludarlo

-Soy Edwards, el gusto es mío- le da la mano –Tome asiento por favor- le muestra un sillón.

Yuri se sienta -La razón por la cual estoy aquí es informarle que Drake ha sido seleccionado para subir al escenario- el señor queda atónito

-¿Mi pequeño en el escenario Kaleido?- lo mira con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro, Drake ha demostrado ser un niño con mucho potencial como acróbata- dice orgulloso de ser el entrenador del pequeño.

-Lo sabía, por eso hice el esfuerzo de pagar por las clases en Kaleido-

-Te lo agradezco abuelo- interrumpe el niño.

-¿Nos podrías dejar solos por un momento Drake?- le pregunta su abuelo.

-Claro, iré a jugar con mis amigos- el pequeño sale corriendo con una pelota de futbol en sus manos.

-Supongo que mi nieto le contó sobre mi enfermedad- el señor demuestra su tristeza.

-Me dijo que estaba muy enfermo, pero no le quise preguntar qué padecía-

-Estoy enfermo del corazón, en cualquier momento me puede dar un infarto y ya no poder hacerme cargo de mi pequeño-

-Lo siento mucho, usted ha sido un gran apoyo para él y se nota que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo-

-Muchacho, me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo, el murió junto a su esposa en un accidente-

-Eso fue lo que me contó Drake-

-Sufrí mucho con su partida, pero me dejo a ese angelito que me ha hecho muy feliz-

-Él tiene un potencial que no hay que dejar de lado-

-Por eso mismo que quería conversar con usted joven Yuri, para pedirle un favor-

Se extraña por lo que le dice aquel hombre canoso -Claro, en que puedo servirle-

-Sé que es cosa de tiempo para que me dé un infarto y en el caso de que lo tenga… no sobreviviré, el doctor ya me lo advirtió. Por esto quiero que el día que suceda, mi pequeño se quede con ustedes en Kaleido sé que su futuro ahí está asegurado… tan solo tiene 10 años y me da mucha tristeza dejarlo solo en la vida- agacha la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señor Edwards, yo haré lo posible para que Drake no se quede solo en la vida y pueda permanecer en el escenario con nosotros- le da un alivio al anciano.

-Gracias, eres un gran hombre y sin duda cuando formes tu familia serás un gran padre a futuro, y sus hijos estarán muy orgullosos de llevar su sangre- le agarra la mano.

-Muchas gracias por su alago, pero para formar una familia y tener mis propios hijos faltan muchos años…-

-La vida es corta y a veces puedes pensar que no la disfrutaste del todo, no te arrepientas por hacer lo que tu corazón te indica- quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que el hombre canoso se levanta del asiento rápidamente -¡Pero si soy un descortés! No le he ofrecido nada para servirse ¿Quiere un café o algo para beber?-

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a trabajar… de todas maneras muchas gracias, cuídese mucho que este bien, Adiós- se retira acompañado del abuelo de Drake.

-Adiós joven Yuri- se despide haciendo señas y viendo cómo se retiraba del lugar en su deportivo rojo…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, gracias por leer, hoy fue un capítulo un poco mas corto y trata la vida de Yuri en Kaleido y en los siguientes dos capítulos no aparece prácticamente Layla, ya que me enfoco mas en Yuri... saludos espero que les haya gustado.

Aviso: quiero informarles que hay tres personajes nuevos: Drake, Ashley y Edward, aparecerán como personajes secundarios, ya que no tienen mucha importancia en la historia y no estarán en todos los capítulos lo mismo pasa con Leonardo y Giuseppe que mas adelante sabrán un poco mas de ellos.


	17. Capitulo 16: La partida de un familiar

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Edward, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC algunos de ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 16

-Adelante Layla Hamilton- indica el doctor

-Hola, mucho gusto- las dos mujeres entran y saludan al hombre estrechando su mano.

-Layla recuéstate en la camilla- le indica el doctor y prende los monitores –Tienes que Levántate la blusa para que pueda aplicarte este gel… lo sentirás un poco frio, pero servirá para poder ver a tu bebe por intermedio de la ecografía y en su momento lo podrás escuchar también- le coloca el gel sobre su vientre y luego sondea con el aparato -¿Mira ves ahí? Es pequeño pero igual se logra ver algo- el doctor apunta con su dedo índice el monitor.

-Es verdad, ahí se ve algo- dice Cathy

-No logro ver mucho- dice Layla desilusionada.

-Mira por aquí- le indica con la flecha del mouse.

-Oh ya lo veo…- queda impresionada.

-Aproximadamente tienes un dos meses o tal vez un poco más- dice el doctor intentando calcular la fecha comparando los centímetros que miden en promedio de los bebés en gestación -Por ahora eso es todo, solo quería saber si estaba bien, la próxima ecografía es alrededor de la semana 12 gestacional, quiere decir que tienes que venir a otra sesión dentro de tu primer trimestre, después viene el segundo trimestre que es a la semana 20 y la ultima es en la semana 34- le informa mientras le pasa algo para que se limpie el gel que tenía en la piel.

-Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias- sonríe

-Toma estas pastillas, es ácido fólico, tienes que tomar una todos los días y te daré la siguiente dieta- escribe sobre un papel la receta -Tienes que comer un poco más… al parecer estas muy delgada y tu bebé necesita que te alimentes, recuerda que de ti depende que crezca sano y fuerte-

-Bueno doctor no se preocupe, hare lo que me pide… adiós- Layla se retira con Cathy

-o-0-o-

-Kalos ya tenemos la autorización de los tutores de Drake y Ashley ellos son los niños que subirán al escenario-

-Confió en tu criterio, y sé que prepararan un buen acto- abre el libreto de la próxima obra -Ellos debutaran como duendecillos de la nueva obra, aparecerán solo al principio saltando en el trampolín para luego alcanzar los trapecios especiales que hemos preparado para ellos, ya que son más bajos de lo normal y con menor distancia de por medio, así los niños podrán pasar de un trapecio al otro, sin ningún problema; En el instante que comiencen a hacer las acrobacias, se encontraran con Rosetta, quien interpretara el rol de la princesa perdida en un bosque de los duendes, en ese instante, la princesa se encontrara con los tres duendecillos, donde Drake, Ashley y Marion, tendrán que orientarla hacia el lado equivocado del castillo, luego se retiraran de la escena.  
Rosetta será constantemente buscada por el rey que será Leon y la reina que la interpretara Sora, ellos serán sus padres y continuamente será seducida por el mal para irse con la bruja mala, que sera May- le explica.

-Me parece muy bien, el guion es muy interesante... creo que comenzaré a explicarle el salto del trampolín al trapecio a Ashley para que Drake la pueda sostener en su lado del trapecio, por Marion no nos debemos preocupar, ella ya sabe que hacer-

Luego de arduo trabajo, Ashley y Drake habían dominado la técnica básica para pasar de un trapecio al otro, la niña hacia una vuelta perfecta en el aire y Drake la sostenía muy fuerte para que no se cayera, todo esto lo hacían con una red de protección en caso de que sucediera cualquier accidente. Finalmente los niños ya estaban listos para su debut.

-o-0-o-

El día había llegado Drake y Ashley vestían un hermoso traje verde diseñado para ellos, se veían tan tiernos que todos se daban vuelta para mirarlos, ellos caminaban junto a Yuri quien los llevaba por los pasillos de Kaleido en dirección al escenario.

-¿Nerviosos?- pregunta el joven arrodillándose frente a los dos niños.

-Sí, mi familia me vino a ver y creo que esperan ver lo mejor de mí- dice Ashley

-Yo igual estoy nervioso, mi abuelo vino gracias a la entrada que me dio el señor Kalos- sonríe

-Iré a acompañar a tu abuelo, pero primero verificare que entren bien a la escena… tranquilos, ustedes pueden- se levanta y se queda atrás de ellos esperando el inicio del show.

-Ya es hora de que entren- avisa Ken.

-Ok, vayan chicos ustedes pueden- les da un pequeño empujón y los niños salen corriendo hacia el trampolín y comienzan a saltar aparentando un juego cotidiano entre duendecillos, mientras los niños actuaban Yuri va hacia el puesto que se encontraba al lado del señor Edwards.

-Se ven fantásticos ¿No cree?- le pregunta Yuri.

-Joven Yuri que gusto… hizo un gran trabajo se ven…- para de hablar y se toca el corazón.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- sostiene el hombro del señor.

-Sí, no se preocupe, a veces pasa esto… sigamos viendo el espectáculo- le sonríe dejando más tranquilo al joven rubio.

La escena fue todo un éxito por primera vez Kaleido dejaba que dos niños que no habían sido criados dentro del escenario como Marion, se presentaran en una obra. Marion era del elenco hace mucho y Rosetta por su parte era una niña que se hizo famosa por su destreza en el diábolo, pero fuera de Kaleido. Estos niños, por el contrario, eran niños comunes que venían del mismo público que iba a verlos todo el tiempo.

Al terminar de ver la escena donde actuaban Ashley y Drake el señor Edward se levanta para aplaudirles -Mi pequeño… estoy tan orgulloso de él… - se agarra fuertemente su pecho y cae al suelo.

Yuri lo socorre y llama a la ambulancia, para no exaltar al público Yuri decide llevarlo hasta la entrada de Kaleido. Cuando llega la ambulancia el anciano se encontraba muy mal, ya que estaba completamente inconsciente, el joven rubio decide subirse con él para acompañarlo hasta el hospital, pero antes llama a Kalos y le cuenta lo sucedido para hacer que se haga cargo de los niños mientras el solucionaba todo.

-¡Hay que reanimarlo!- decía uno de los paramédicos.

-¡Desfibrilador!- gritaba el otro.

-No reacciona- uno de ellos estaba haciéndole RCP hace un buen rato.

-¿Usted es un familiar?- le preguntan uno de ellos al rubio que se veía asustado.

-No, pero soy el entrenador de su nieto a quien vino a ver al escenario-

-¿Sabe si tiene familia aparte de su nieto?-

-Al parecer no tiene a nadie más que a él que es tan solo un niño de 10 años-

-Lo lamento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada más por él, ha fallecido- le coloca una mano en el hombro a Yuri quien estaba atónito con la noticia.

-No puede ser- se coloca las manos en la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que sucedía, sabía que con el abuelo de Drake fallecido, el niño había quedado solo en el mundo, pero tenía que hacer algo por ellos aparte de encargarse del funeral, en aquel momento Layla volvía a sus pensamientos, recordando la forma de ser de aquella rubia… -_Seguramente Layla tendría las cosas claras y resolvería este problema muy __rápido_- pensaba mientras caminaba cerca de la morgue -_¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ella en este momento?!-_tenía que solucionar varias cosas, como lo del cuidado de Drake ahora que se había quedado sin nadie y el único a su alcance y el que podía apoyarlo en ese momento era Kalos, no era la mejor opción para que cuide a un niño, pero podía servir de algo, aunque sea por algunas horas, ya que la circunstancia lo ameritaba.

Yuri llama al jefe para ver si lo podía ayudar -Kalos, necesito un favor-

-Claro, pero antes dime ¿Cómo sigue el abuelo del niño?- pregunta preocupado

-Lamentablemente falleció y es por eso que te llamaba, necesito que cuides de Drake por unas hora, yo me hare cargo de los preparativos del funeral-

-Lo siento mucho por el pequeño y intentare ayudar en lo que sea posible, le pediré a Sarah que se haga cargo de los niños en cuando termine la obra-

-No le digas nada a Drake sobre su abuelo aun, es solo un niño y no lo asimilara bien-

-Ok, confía en mí no te preocupes- corta la llamada y va a buscar a los niños.

-Salió todo muy bien felicidades a los dos- les menciona el jefe.

-Muchas gracias- le dicen al unísono

-Esperen aquí no se muevan, la cantante Sarah vendrá a buscarlos más tarde- los deja en un camerino y se retira no muy lejos para poder vigilarlos.

-Ashley, te vinimos a buscar vámonos hija- se asoma la madre para llevarla a casa.

-Bueno mamá, adiós Drake- sale corriendo hacia sus padres dejando solo a Drake.

-Nos vemos, que estés bien- dice la mamá al pequeño.

-Adiós- se despide haciendo señas.

El sonido de unos tacones se acercaba de a poco al lugar donde se encontraba el niño -Hola… tú debes ser Drake, vi tu actuación y estuviste fantástico- le dice Sarah sentándose en una de las sillas frente al pequeño niño.

-Gracias- avergonzado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- la extrovertida cantante frunce el ceño.

-Es que usted me recuerda a mi madre…- su tono de piel enrojece por completo.

El comentario hace que Sarah ría con alegría -Oh supongo que gracias- lanzando algunas carcajadas -¿Dónde está ella?- sonríe.

-Ella falleció- coloca una cara triste.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar- se siente mal por eso.

-No se preocupe de todos modos era muy pequeño, y solo recuerdo como era por intermedio de fotos- Sarah acaricia la mejilla del pequeño y en ese momento el niño se lanza a abrazarla dejando a Sarah muy extrañada, pero le responde el abrazo con mucha ternura.

El sonido del celular hace que aquel moreno saliera de sus pensamientos y de inmediato contesta -Kalos, ya está todo listo, iré a hablar con Drake- la voz de aquel rubio se oía sin ánimos.

-Te esperamos… la obra ya término hace mucho y el único que queda en el escenario, ahora está junto a Sarah, ella lo está distrayendo un poco- le comenta.

-Espero que entienda la situación, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirle… y no sé qué hacer con él, su abuelo me había pedido que Kaleido se haga cargo de él si fallecía pero lo veo difícil-

-No hay problema, Kaleido acogerá a Drake como parte del elenco y parte de la familia-

-Seria espectacular, gracias Kalos tienes un corazón muy bueno-

-Es lo que tenía que hacer, él está participando de la obra y si lo sacamos no podremos conseguir a un niño acróbata tan rápido, por ese motivo perderemos ganancias- dice muy serio

-Tu siempre cubriendo tus buenas acciones con una falsa avaricia- ríe

Kalos comienza a sudar con el comentario de Yuri -Como digas…- corta el teléfono rápidamente.

Después de que Yuri habla con Drake el niño comienza a llora, pero pronto se tranquiliza y asume lo ocurrido, ya que su abuelo lo había preparado para lo que se venía, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento él podía morir.

-Drake te quedaras en el escenario Kaleido desde ahora vivirás aquí junto a los acróbatas… venderemos la casa de tu abuelo y el dinero será para tus gastos a futuro y tus estudios, te entrenaremos y serás un gran acróbata-

-Gracias por aceptarme aquí- sonríe

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti- desordena el cabello del pequeño niño -Tú me recuerdas a mi… cuando era pequeño-

-¿Por qué?- dice limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

-Porque yo me quede solo en el mundo después de que mi padre falleció en una Técnica acrobática muy difícil, pero después pude salir adelante y seguí entrenando para ser el acróbata estrella que alguna vez fui en Kaleido-

-Quiero llegar a ser como usted- dice alegremente.

-Me alagas… estoy seguro que algún día serás mucho mejor que yo- sonríe.

-o-0-o-

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, se encontraban dos hombres morenos altos y con acento Italiano.

-Ya llegamos primo- decía Leonardo.

-Empecemos a buscar inmediatamente trabajo antes que se nos termine el dinero-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero comenzare a investigar sobre la vida de Yuri- sonríe y se aleja de su primo dejándolo solo en el aeropuerto -Nos vemos luego, Ciao- corre hacia un taxi.

Ese mismo día, todos se encontraban en el funeral del señor Edwards, que había sido organizado por Yuri y Kalos. La mayoría del elenco acompañaba al pequeño Drake en ese doloroso momento…

* * *

**N.A:**Hola ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo =D, lamentablemente uno de mis personajes OC falleció :S pero bueno... la historia sigue. Gracias por sus reviews


	18. Capitulo 17: La adopción

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.  
(Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 17

Desde la partida de Layla, el fallecimiento del señor Edwards y de la llegada de los dos Italianos a Los Ángeles, había pasado un mes y Drake seguía ensayando técnicas junto a su amiga Ashley y su querido entrenador Yuri Killian, su vida había cambiado drásticamente pero a pesar que había perdido a su única familia, ya había encontrado otra, eran todos los acróbatas del escenario Kaleido… ellos lo cuidaban y hacían que Kaleido se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar,

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encontrará el señor Yuri Killian y Kalos Eido?- un hombre vestido muy formal junto a una mujer se acercaron a peguntarle a la cantante de Kaleido, quien estaba justo por entrar al escenario.

-Claro, ¿Quién lo busca?-

-Somos del servicio social- le muestra una credencial

-¿Por qué los están buscando los del servicio social?- pregunta extrañada

-Venimos por un niño, él se llama Drake Taylor- dice el hombre con lentes de sol

-Pero él está bien aquí- dice asustada

-Él necesita una familia, por esa razón debemos llevarlo a una casa hogar para que alguien lo pueda adoptar algún día- interviene la acompañante del hombre.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- dice intranquila.

-Si podremos, la única solución es que alguno de ustedes lo adopte… en ese caso lo conseguiríamos dejarlo con ustedes, de lo contrario debemos llevarlo con nosotros-

-Síganme…- dice la molesta cantante

Los del servicio social caminan junto a Sarah en dirección a la oficina de Kalos, pero ella corre donde el moreno para avisarle antes de que ellos lleguen y abre la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Kalos, los del servicio social se quieren llevar a Drake!- grita distrayendo a Kalos de sus labores

Se levanta el joven rubio que estaba junto al escritorio del moreno -¡No permitiré que se lo lleven!- exclama Yuri.

-Dicen que la única forma que lo dejen aquí, es que lo adoptemos- afirma mirando nerviosamente, puesto que se escuchaba en los pasos, que ya venían llegando a la oficina.

-¡Tranquilos!- les dice el jefe tratando de calmar a los exaltados -¿Sarah cuándo se lo llevaran?- pregunta Kalos

Los asistentes sociales entran -Nos llevaremos al niño hoy mismo- dice el hombre que recién iba entrando a la oficina.

Todos quedan en silencio.

-Yo lo adoptare…- todo los presentes permanecen en silencio nuevamente, la impresión de todos por aquella persona que se ofrecía para cuidar del niño, era lo que menos esperaban...

-¿De verdad?- dice uno de ellos.

-Claro que sí, ese niño es nuestra responsabilidad ¿Cierto?- mira a sus colegas.

La incredulidad de sus compañeros presentes hacía que los del servicio socia duden de su capacidad como tutor –Sarah… nos casaremos dentro de algunos meses, eso quiere decir que yo igual tendré que adoptarlo junto a ti- dice Kalos apoyando la idea de su mujer.

-Sinceramente, nunca pensé que Sarah se ofrecería a ser su madre adoptiva- sonríe Yuri.

-Si están los dos seguros de la decisión, entonces comenzaremos a hacer los papeles para que se queden con la custodia del niño- dice la mujer sacando unos archivos de su maletín.

-Estoy completamente segura de hacerlo y mucho más ahora, sabiendo de que Kalos también me apoya- dice Sarah convencida.

-Si Sarah está segura, a mí no me queda de otra- mira hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su buena acción.

-Genial- Yuri le pega una palmadita en la espalda a su jefe en forma de felicitación.

Los papeles de la adopción se hicieron enseguida y el niño pasó a ser hijo de Sarah y Kalos, por fin tenía un padre y una madre que lo querían y lo cuidarían como si fuese su propio hijo. Drake, al recibir la noticia les agradeció mucho y los abrazo a los dos.

Paso otro mes, Sarah y Kalos prepararon su matrimonio y se casaron invitando a todo el elenco de Kaleido, solo faltaba una persona, Layla Hamilton, obviamente presento sus disculpas por la inasistencia, ya que no estaba preparada para regresar aun.

-Hace un mes era soltero y no tenía hijos y ahora tengo una esposa y un hijo de 10 años- el moreno ríe.

-A veces la vida cambia por completo ¿no crees?- le dice Yuri

-Dímelo a mí- los dos hombres ríen por el comentario.

-Drake ya ha comenzado a decirte papá, es impresionante como se ha acomodado a su nueva vida- sonríe.

-Ese niño realmente es admirable…- mira el mar a través de la ventana de su oficina.

-Layla, tienes cuatro meses y realmente se ha comenzado a notar tu vientre- le dice Cathy observando como Layla lucía una blusa, la cual ya le quedaba un poco ajustada.

Ella se mira -…Parece que estoy embarazada ¿No crees?- bromea

-Que chistosa eres- le dice irónicamente

-Tendré que comprar más ropa para sentirme cómoda, tienes razón que ya me quedan un poco ajustadas mis blusas- dice estirando su ropa.

-¿Ya decidiste cuando le contaras a Yuri sobre su hijo?-

-No sigas insistiendo con ese tema Cathy, aún no lo he decidido… es más, ni siquiera lo he pensado-

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas lo antes posible-

-Yo veré cuando le contare- comienza a molestarse y Cathy decide dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

-o-0-o-

-Jefe ha sabido algo de la señorita Layla- pregunta Sora

-No, desde que le envié la invitación para mi matrimonio, ella se disculpó por teléfono, no he sabido nada más desde ese día- le dice en uno de los pasillos cerca de las salas de ensayos

-¿Qué será lo que le sucede?- extrañada

-Lo más probable es que este rodando alguna película, o actuando en Broadway- intenta deducir.

-Por lo que he sabido, no está actuando en ninguna parte… esto me parece muy raro- frunce el ceño

-Podrías preguntarle a Yuri si sabe algo de Layla, ellos son amigos, deben estar en contacto supongo…-

-Si claro "amigos"…- ríe -Iré a preguntarle- sale corriendo en busca de Yuri.

-Joven Yuri- entra Sora en uno de los salones donde se encontraba Yuri entrenando a Ashley y a Drake -Disculpen niños, sigan con ese ejercicio… solo le quitare un momento a su entrenador- Sora comienza a tirar del brazo del rubio.

-No se preocupe señorita Sora, nosotros lo esperamos- le dice la educada niña

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dice sorprendido por la actitud de la peli rosa

-Solo quería preguntarle por la señorita Layla, hace mucho que no hablo con ella y quería saber alguna noticia-

-¿Acaso Layla no te conto?-

-¿Qué me debería haber contado?-

-Nosotros estamos distanciados desde que se fue, ya no hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto-

-Pero si se veía que ustedes eran el uno para el otro- dice impresionada

-A veces las cosas no son como uno las espera-

-Lo siento se nota que usted no quería que terminara así-

-Intente solucionar las cosas, pero no creo que vuelva a confiar en mi- cierra los ojos desanimado.

-Ósea que usted fue el que le hizo algo- frunce el ceño en forma de enojo

-Creo que sí, cometí un error…fui un estúpido- comienza a recordar el episodio donde beso a Christina.

-¿Cómo pudo perderla? no sabe la cantidad de hombres que han soñado con estar en su posición y usted lo único que hizo fue ¿Dejarla ir?... la verdad es que no quiero saber las razones por la cual se separaron, porque sé que no me gustaran para nada-

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió y aún sigo amando a Layla, nadie podrá reemplazarla nunca- le confiesa.

-A pesar de todo, yo pienso que ustedes volverán como pareja, por lo menos eso espero- sonríe

-Ojala sea así- le devuelve una triste sonrisa.

-Bueno me retiro iré a intentar comunicarme con ella, quiero ver si puedo visitarla-

-Nos vemos Sora, yo iré a terminar mi clase… después me cuentas como te fue-

-Ok nos vemos…- sale del salón y Yuri vuelve a lo suyo…

* * *

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... lamentablemente Edward, el abuelo de Drake, falleció en el capítulo anterior y ya no aparecerá mas en mi fic, pero Drake y Ashley seguirán como personajes secundarios.


	19. Capitulo 18: Una llamada precisa

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 18

Las dos amigas llevaban sus manos ocupadas de tantas cosas que llevaban.

-¿Layla no crees que fue demasiada ropa?- dice Cathy cargando 10 bolsas de ropa en cada mano.

-Lo siento, es que necesito mucha, ya que no voy a poder salir durante mucho tiempo o de lo contrario los paparazzi descubrirán mi secreto- cierra los ojos.

-Oh no había pensado en eso… ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo lo que paso con Yuri y le cuentas a él y al mundo de tu embarazo?-

-Es mejor que lleguemos rápido al departamento, estoy un poco cansada- evade la pregunta de la joven guionista.

-¿Piensas quedarte en el departamento escondida para siempre?- Cathy insiste en preguntarle

-Si es necesario si- le dice muy seria.

-¡¿Qué?!- abre los ojos grandes

-Es broma Cathy, nunca aguantaría tanto tiempo encerrada- le sonríe

-Ahora ya no sé qué es broma y qué es verdad- dice confundida

Layla la queda mirando -¡Ay!, no me molestes- camina unos pasos más adelante.

-¡Últimamente tus cambios de humor sí que son raros!- ríe por la actitud de la rubia.

Al llegar al departamento, exhaustas por todas las tiendas que habían recorrido y por todo lo que llevaban, se sentaron en el sillón sin decir prácticamente nada.

-Bueno ya me voy- se levanta Cathy

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunta Layla

-A escribir mi próximo guion, no sabía que te tenía que pedir permiso, mamá- se burla de la pregunta controladora que le hizo.

-Lo siento- ríe viendo a Cathy retirarse hacia la puerta de salida.

-o-0-o-

Al llegar a su pequeña oficina en Broadway saca su celular para llamar a alguien…

-¿Bueno?- contestan de la otra línea.

-Hola, tu eres Yuri Killian ¿cierto?-

-Sí, soy yo ¿Con quién hablo?- frunce el ceño.

-Hablas con Cathy la guionista de Broadway-

-Oh lo siento, no había reconocido tu voz hace mucho que no he sabido de ti-

-Así es… oye me gustaría decirte que a Layla le haría muy bien hablar contigo, obviamente ella no tiene idea que yo te estoy llamando…-

-¿Y por qué te interesa que hable con Layla?- pregunta extrañado

-Porque te necesita y creo que lo que ella espera es que tu vengas a buscarla pero no lo has hecho-

-Pero si trate de detenerla para que no se vaya…-

-En ese momento ella estaba muy herida y supongo que esa herida ya está cicatrizando y necesita que tu vengas a terminar de cerrarla-

-Que inspiradora frase…-

-¿Qué esperabas?, Soy escritora-

-Si tú me afirmas de que Layla me recibirá de buena manera, iré hoy mismo-

-Claro que sí, apunta la dirección…- Cathy le dice la dirección del departamento de Layla.

Mientras tanto la rubia va a contestar el teléfono, el cual la despertó de su profundo sueño.

-¿Señorita Layla?-

-¿Sora?- dice media dormida

-¡Si, soy yo! ¿Cómo está? Tanto tiempo sin saber de usted-

-Que sorpresa Sora, que gusto escucharte, yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?-

-Muy bien, acá en Kaleido han habido varios cambios y la obra va muy bien-

-Algo me conto Kalos cuando hablamos hace algún tiempo atrás-

-Acá estamos todos bien, me preocupa un poco el joven Yuri que ha estado un poco aislado de todos, creo que la extraña- tratando de colocar el tema sobre Yuri.

-Sora… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él y sinceramente prefiero cambiar el tema- le dice seriamente

-Perdón, no quería que se enoje-

-No estoy enojada… es que… bueno, no importa, lo siento por hablarte así-

-No se preocupe… ojala nos podamos ver pronto, espero ir a verla-

-Por ahora estoy muy ocupada Sora…- le miente

-¿Usted cree que podría viajar cuando este libre?-

-No lo sé aun…-

-Bueno, cualquier novedad, usted nos avisa-

-Claro, que estés bien un gusto hablar nuevamente contigo y gracias por llamar-

-De nada, para mi igual fue un gusto haber hablado nuevamente con usted, adiós- las dos se despiden.

Layla queda pensando…-_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?... por ocultarme he estado mintiéndole a todos… ¿Hasta dónde llegara mi secreto?_-

-o-0-o-

Yuri estaba en su departamento, había comprado un boleto hacia Nueva York y ya preparaba algunas cosas para el viaje.

_Flash Back_

-Que conste, yo nunca te llame- le dice Cathy después de que le da la dirección de Layla

-Claro que no se enterara Cathy, le diré que fui por mi propia decisión-

-No lo olvides- corta el teléfono  
_  
__Fin del Flash Back_

Recordaba como le decía Cathy para que Layla no se enterara que lo llamo a escondidas

-_¿Qué pasaría si Layla se entera?-_ pensaba Yuri -_Quizás no le vuelva a hablar o tal vez se lo agradezca… la verdad uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionará y creo que hasta me da miedo de tan solo pensarlo… sus actitudes son para temer_- Yuri sabía que la reacción de ella era algo que lo descubriría en el momento, después de todo era con Layla Hamilton con la que estaba tratando; una Layla que a pesar de todo lo fría que era, ella había cambiado y abierto su corazón para poder estar junto a él, pero la vida la golpeo haciendo que sufra con la decepción de verlo a él, rompiéndole el corazón y dejándola "herida" como Cathy decía, sin embargo la misma Cathy le había dado fuerzas y esperanzas al joven para volver a luchar por aquella mujer... y realmente lo que más deseaba en su vida era recuperar la confianza y el amor de ella.

Nunca hubiese imaginado ni siquiera pensado que Layla sentía lo mismo por él, realmente fue una estupidez la que había hecho… después de tanto tiempo, por fin había conseguido que Layla lo acepte, pero con solo una estupidez la perdió… ahora tenía que recuperarla como sea.

Si tan solo hicieran un pequeño esfuerzo de parte de los dos podrían seguir juntos para cumplir sus sueños y anhelos, para poder alcanzar la felicidad -_Es una utopía_- sonreía Yuri al pensarlo, pero ¿Por qué no? si su felicidad estaba a unas cuantas horas en avión y lo único que tenía que hacer era ir y traerla de vuelta.

Ya estaba decidido y no volvería a menos que ella no lo haga -_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…_- sonríe y levanta su equipaje caminando hacia la puerta…

* * *

**N.A:** Ese es el capítulo de hoy =D ¿que pasara con Yuri y Layla? Lo descubrirán mañana... XD gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado


	20. Capitulo 19: Secreto revelado

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo anterior

Yuri ya estaba decidido y no volvería a menos que ella no lo haga -_Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…_- sonríe y levanta su equipaje caminando hacia la puerta...

Capítulo 19

-Cathy vamos a cenar sushi- le dice la rubia

La queda mirando extrañada -Me parece bien- dice entre carcajadas.

-¿Qué te causa risa?-

-Nunca te había oído decir que tienes un antojo- sonríe

-Pues a mí no me causa tanta gracias, hace días que quiero comer sushi- dice desanimada.

-Iremos con la condición de que sea en un lugar cercano- dice recordando que Yuri iría en la noche.

-Por mi ningún problema, con tal que vayamos hoy- ríe -¿Y por qué quieres que sea cerca?- pregunta dejando nerviosa a Cathy

-Pues… la razón es… que tengo mucho trabajo y quiero llegar rápido al departamento para pensar en mi nuevo guion- le contesta aliviada.

-Bueno, entonces vamos en unos minutos más para que puedas comenzar tu guion rápido ¿Qué te parece?-

-Ok, ningún problema- mira su reloj de pulsera.

Yuri había llegado al aeropuerto JFK de New York y estaba buscando un taxi que lo lleve a la dirección que Cathy le había dado, mientras tanto Layla y Cathy estaban saliendo del departamento para ir a cenar.

-Layla adelántate- le dice Cathy en la entrada del departamento y se dirige a donde estaba el conserje -Señor… si viene un joven rubio, alto, elegante y atlético; buscando el departamento de Layla Hamilton, dígale que fuimos a un restaurant de sushi de por aquí cerca, dígale que nos busque… eso es todo, gracias- el señor anota el recado y ve como la mujer se aleja.

Llega a la mitad de la cuadra para encontrar a Layla -Caminaste muy poco, vamos Layla, corre- le dice agarrándole el brazo.

-No hay prisa, caminemos lento- se detiene.

-Es que caminas demasiado lento…- da vuelta los ojos y suspira…

Al encontrar un restaurante donde vendían sushi, entran y se sientan para mirar el menú, mientras tanto Yuri llega al departamento en taxi, al entrar se encuentra con el conserje.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra Layla Hamilton en su departamento?-

-Ella y su amiga no están, acaban de salir, pero la señorita Cathy me dejo un recado, dijo que si usted venia, que le diga que fueron a comer sushi a un local de por aquí cerca y obviamente tiene que ir a buscarlas-

-Muchas gracias. Por cierto, ¿Usted sabe dónde hay restaurantes de sushi?-

-Hay varios a la vuelta de la esquina, camina una cuadra y se encontrara con los locales- señala con su dedo

-Nuevamente gracias- camina hacia el lugar indicado

Ahí se encontraban Layla y Cathy sentadas mientras la rubia veía el menú sin poder decidir qué tipo de sushi pedir.

-Makisushi, Uramaki, Niguirisushi, Temaki, Inaguirisushi, gunkansushi… hay de todas las variedades para elegir- les decía el mesero.

-Layla pide lo que quieras para las dos, este es tu antojo… comeré lo que tú me digas- ríe y coloca un brazo tras el respaldo de su silla, descansando el cuerpo.

-Ok. Entonces pediré el menú para dos que traen rollos de Maki y Uramaki- le indica al mesero.

-Muy bien- dice el hombre anotándolo en su pequeña libreta -¿Y que se pedirán para beber?-

-¿Qué tienen para ofrecer?- pregunta Layla

-Tenemos refrescos, jugos y vinos-

-Yo quiero vino por favor- dice Cathy inmediatamente.

-¿Vino para las dos?- pregunta el mesero

-No, ella no puede beber vino- ríe burlándose de la rubia.

-¿Está con medicamentos?- pregunta curioso

-Está embarazada- responde Cathy por la joven

-Oh, ya veo, no me había dado cuenta, se le nota solo un poco- señala con su pluma el abdomen de Layla.

-Solo tengo un poco más de cuatro meses- sonríe -Quiero un jugo néctar, por favor, gracias-

-Felicidades… voy por su pedido- el hombre se retira rápidamente

-Que amable el señor- dice Cathy colocándose las manos bajo la barbilla

-Se ve buena persona- menciona la chica de ojos celestes.

-Si…- Cathy dirige su mirada a la entrada y viendo que Yuri venia entrando, enseguida se pone nerviosa, pero tenía suerte que Layla estaba sentada a espaldas de la puerta por esta razón no podía verlo y le daba tiempo de salir del lugar para dejarlos solos -Layla tengo que ir al baño un momento- ella asiente y Cathy se levanta del asiento guiñándole un ojo a Yuri sin que Layla se percate.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Quién atiende el pedido de la mesa de allá?- Yuri apunta con su índice hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada Layla.

-No lo sé iré a preguntar- le dice un señor que estaba sentado en la caja registradora. Yuri espera pacientemente hasta que llega el mesero junto al señor que atendió a Yuri.

-Buenas noches señor ¿Le puedo servir en algo?- dice el mesero.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa a la señorita que está sentada en esa mesa- apunta nuevamente a donde se encontraba Layla -Me gustaría llevar su orden a la mesa, ya que veo que aún no le llevan nada-

-Recién hicieron su pedido ¿Usted es su esposo o su novio?- pregunta el mesero entrometido

-Digamos que si- sonríe

-Entonces felicidades- le golpea el hombro.

-¿Felicidades?... sé que Layla es hermosa, pero más allá de eso no entiendo sus felicitaciones- ríe

-No lo felicito porque este con ella, sino por lo de su bebé-

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé?- abre los ojos Yuri muy impresionado

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabía? Quizás se equivocó de mesa-

-No, estoy seguro que ella es, de hecho hace un momento estaba con su amiga Cathy-

-Ah entonces su novia es la otra joven, hubo un mal entendido… bueno de todos modos su amiga la señorita rubia que está sentada ahí, es la que está embarazada… en fin… con su permiso me retiro- lo deja solo.

Al parecer había una gran confusión -¡_¿Qué?! ¡¿Layla está embarazada?!- _queda completamente en shock al darse cuenta de quien hablaba el hombre

-¿Qué pasara con Cathy se está demorando mucho?… la llamare- saca su celular -¿Qué te sucede Cathy? estas bien… llevas un buen rato en el baño-

-Se me corrió el maquillaje, me retocare un poco y voy- le miente Cathy escondida tras un arbusto que ornamentaba el restaurante, aguardando ver el reencuentro entre los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno no te tardes mucho- le dice la rubia antes de colgar

Mientras tanto Yuri recibía la orden de Layla y Cathy para llevarla a la mesa camina hacia allá y coloca las cosas encima, sin decir una palabra; Layla no se había percatado que era Yuri, ya que veía como las manos del supuesto mesero colocaba las cosas encima… hasta que…

-Muchas gracias- mira hacia la cara del hombre -¡Yuri!- abre los ojos impresionada por la presencia del joven.

-Tanto tiempo Layla- le dice con su típica voz tranquila y dirige su mirada al vientre de Layla dándose cuenta a la brevedad, de la realidad de lo que decía el hombre de hace un rato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta seriamente y un poco asustada.

-Vine para que habláramos y aclaremos todo lo que sucedió de una buena vez… pero al parecer, veo que tienes algo mejor que contarme…- apunta hacia su vientre haciendo que ella se mirara y rápidamente dirigiera su vista hacia otro lado cubriéndose con sus brazos para ocultar su visible embarazo -¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunta dolido.

-…Te lo iba a decir… en otro momento- le dice cortante.

-¿Cuándo? cuando nazca, cuando comience a ir al colegio, cuando vaya a la universidad ¿Cuándo Layla?- dice disgustado

-Yuri no seas tan dramático, solo tengo 17 semanas- vuelve a mirarlo y Yuri se sienta frente a ella sin decir ninguna palabra -Venias aquí para hablar, bueno… hablemos- lo mira desafiante.

-¿No crees que seré buen padre, cierto?- intenta encontrarle sentido a todo.

-_¿Qué pasara si le digo que no es el padre?... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ya no quiero mentir más, aparte va a complicar mucho más las cosas y no tengo a quien pedirle que se haga pasar por el padre…-_pensaba ella mientras él esperaba una respuesta -Ese no es el punto, yo no me sentía preparada para decírtelo…- le contesta a su pregunta

-¿Es por lo que sucedió?...- empuña su mano -Esa no es excusa para ocultarme algo como esto y si nos ponemos a comparar… los dos hemos cometido errores y yo cometí el error desde el principio, al decirte mis sentimientos… debimos haber dejado las cosas como estaban… tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, como siempre fue, quizás así no nos hubiéramos hecho daño el uno al otro- viéndolo de esa perspectiva los dos sabían que tenían razón en molestarse.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, después de unos segundos Layla decide hablar -Si la vida será así juntos, discutiendo y peleándonos todo el tiempo… es mejor que estemos separados…- dice Layla sintiendo un gran golpe en su que nunca antes había experimentado ¿Sera el dolor de no poder ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama?... no lo sabía.

Yuri queda pensando en lo que le dijo su querida Layla -Es verdad, creo que la única razón que nos involucra… es y será nuestro pequeño bebé…- con lo último dicho se retira del lugar dejando a Layla sola…

* * *

**N.A**: Hola, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a Koa por sus felicitaciones =D espero que sigas leyendo el fic, a Meiyami también XD que siempre le escribo por interno, a Laylaintegra que sé que sigue mi fic... a Mariana García que se fue de viaje unos días (no sé cuántos) espero que lo pase súper y que me cuente como le fue jajajaj y a Hisashi-Ryoma que no se ha reportado, pero sé que también seguía el fic y sinceramente agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia y no dejan reviews pero quiero que sepan que subo mi fic por todos ustedes, los que leen y leeran mi trabajo =P

Saludos, mañana un nuevo capítulo…


	21. Capitulo 20: Turbulencia

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo anterior

-Si la vida será así juntos, discutiendo y peleándonos todo el tiempo… es mejor que estemos separados…- dice Layla sintiendo un gran golpe en su que nunca antes había experimentado ¿Sera el dolor de no poder ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama?... no lo sabía.  
Yuri queda pensando en lo que le dijo su querida Layla -Es verdad, creo que la única razón que nos involucra… es y será nuestro pequeño bebé…- con lo último dicho se retira del lugar dejando a Layla sola…

Capítulo 20

Al día siguiente Layla estaba sola, ya que Cathy había ido a trabajar. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue fatal para ella. Yuri tenía razón en molestarse, puesto que Layla debía haberle contado sobre su embarazo desde un comienzo, pese a lo que ella sentía. Ella sabía que las cosas no podían quedar así, después de todo el seguía siendo el padre de su bebé…

Repentinamente suena el celular de Layla sacándola de sus pensamientos -Hola Layla, hablas con tu traumatólogo… tengo curiosidad de saber por qué dejaste el tratamiento si ibas tan bien- le dice extrañado

-He tenido muchas cosas de que ocuparme este último tiempo y de verdad lo siento por no avisar que no seguiría, pero me tuve que venir a Nueva York de improviso-

-Bueno, finalmente es tu decisión si quieres seguir con el tratamiento o no… nadie te obliga a que lo hagas, pero como tu doctor tengo la obligación de verificar como sigues… quiero revisar tus ultimas radiografías y ver que tanto ha avanzado el tratamiento, ya que por informes de tu kinesiólogo, estabas recuperándote favorablemente y me preocupo por eso-

-Supongo que no hay problema en que viaje, ya no tiene caso que siga en Nueva York… de hecho creo que me iré hoy mismo de esta ciudad-

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?-

-Perfecto, mañana iré a su consulta…-

-o-0-o-

Luego de algunas horas Layla tenía todos sus equipajes listos y ya deseaba regresar, no tenía nada más que hacer en esa ciudad, solo estaba ahí para esconder su embarazo de los ojos de Yuri pero ahora que lo que había estado ocultando lo había descubierto era mejor volver a su casa donde estaría cerca de su padre que de vez en cuando se quedaba ahí, en la época que no viajaba.

-¿Qué haces Layla?- le pregunta Cathy entrando al departamento y viendo todas las maletas.

-Estoy sacando mi equipaje… volveré a Los Ángeles-

-¿Acaso no te ibas a despedir escapando de nuevo? Se te ha hecho costumbre-

-Obviamente me iba a despedir de ti antes de irme-

-No creas que te detendré, es la mejor decisión que hayas podido tomar, espero que te vaya muy bien allá y cumplas todos tus sueños- ríe – Ya sabes "Los Ángeles es la ciudad donde los sueños se vuelven realidad" como todos dicen. Y por último, no olvides de que iré a visitarte cuando nazca tu bebé-

-Muchas gracias por todo Cathy, tú me apoyaste en muchas cosas en este tiempo y te lo agradezco mucho, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y lo mejor es volver a mi casa para ver qué sucede con el tratamiento de mi lesión…- pasan algunos segundos y Layla recuerda una pequeña deducción que había estado pensando horas antes -Por cierto… ya sé que tú llamaste a Yuri- la mira sin expresión en su rostro

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- abre los ojos

-Te acabas de delatar… fue solo una deducción, ya que son pocos los que saben de mi embarazo, de hecho los nombrare ahora…mi padre, Kate y tu-

-Pero pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros tres, no tienes por qué culparme a mí- intenta liberarse de culpas.

-Mi padre me prometió que no lo haría, al igual que Kate y solo tu eras la que me insistía todo el tiempo para que le diga la verdad a Yuri- se quedan mirando seriamente hasta que repentinamente Layla sonríe –No te preocupes, después de todo me hiciste un gran favor... si no lo hubieses llamado, yo jamás le hubiera contado-

-Ok, lo admito… lo llame, pero nunca le dije que estas embarazada, solo le dije que necesitabas hablar con él... y ahora que todo se aclaró, me siento mucho mejor…- respira profundo a ver que había salido del problema -Quiero que me llames cuando llegues, no me dejes completamente abandonada- ríe

-Descuida, te llamare, nos vemos- Cathy la ayuda a bajar el equipaje para llevarlo al taxi que esperaba a la rubia, pero antes que Layla se subiera, la joven guionista le roba un abrazo y las dos mujeres se despiden.

-o-0-o-

Al llegar al aeropuerto Layla hace el Check-in el cual se hace siempre antes de abordar un avión.

-Buenas Tardes señorita, Bienvenida a nuestras aerolíneas- le dice la azafata -Puede abordar el avión- Layla camina hacia su lugar.

-¿Qué?- murmura atonita -¿Tu?- ella le dice al hombre que estaba justo al lado del asiento que le correspondía

-¿Acaso no puedo viajar en esta aerolínea?- le pregunta un poco molesto

-Me sorprende que justamente nos toque ir juntos Yuri- frunce el ceño.

-Lo que me faltaba… tendré que aguantar tu humor por 6 horas- gira su cabeza hacia otra dirección con la expresión de su rostro aburrido.

-Si tanto te molesta buscare que me cambien de lugar- la rubia comienza a examinar el avión con un vistazo rápido y se da cuenta de que no había nada disponible.

-Layla, estamos en un avión, nadie te cambiara el puesto- le dice con una mano en el mentón y su codo apoyado en la ventanilla, mostrándose rendido ante la idea de irse al lado de ella

-Entonces no reclames- le dice seriamente tomando asiento al lado del rubio.

-Layla, no tengo la mínima intención de discutir o decir indirectas ni nada de eso- la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Yo menos- le dice cortante

-Hagamos la paces ¿Te parece?- le muestra la mano

Lo duda por un momento y mira la mano, mientras él esperaba que ella la estreche -Solo por el viaje, no quiero que creas otra cosa- la joven le pasa su mano en signo de trato

-No creí que cederías fácilmente- ríe y mira hacia su ventanilla.

Las próximas horas del viaje fue prácticamente en silencio, cada vez que alguno de los dos iba a decir algo era interrumpido por la azafata que les iba a ofrecer alguna cosa, realmente era como si el destino los hubiera juntado de una manera muy extraña. De vez en cuando se veían de reojo como deseando que el otro le dijera alguna palabra, ya que así como iban, el viaje se hacía eterno e incómodo y aún faltaban treinta minutos de viaje

-Que aburrimiento…- decía Yuri en voz alta para que ella escuche.

-Este viaje siempre ha sido así- menciona la joven

-Hay que hacerlo más divertido ¿No crees?…- la mira sin que ella se de vuelta para verlo

-¿Qué piensas hacer para que sea divertido?- le pregunta a su compañero de asiento

-Antes nos divertíamos mucho conversando en los viajes largos-

-Tú lo has dicho… antes-

-¿Por qué no ahora?... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste- bromea, pero manteniendo su seriedad

-Ese es un avance- ríe -… Bueno… la pregunta es sobre nuestro… bebé…-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- sonroja levemente al escuchar a Yuri decir "nuestro bebe"

-¿Qué sientes al llevarlo dentro?... Es decir ¿Se mueve?- le dice nervioso

-Siento que está ahí obviamente y es evidente que ha crecido, pero aún no siento movimientos ni patadas, el doctor me dijo que desde la séptima semana empieza a moverse sin que yo pueda sentirlo por lo pequeño que es, pero no falta mucho para que lo pueda sentir en las próximas semanas-

-Me alegro saber todo esto… y pensar que me estaba perdiendo todo este proceso- Layla al escuchar esto, permanece sin decir ninguna palabra

-¿Puedo tocar?- interrumpe el silencio que provoco

-…No creo que sientas nada- al terminar de decir esto ve como la mano de Yuri estaba posicionándose sobre su abdomen abultado.

-A crecido…- dice acariciándola suavemente

Layla traga saliva -Me he encargado que se alimente bien- no podía evitar sonreír levemente con lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es impresionante, aun no asimilo bien que dentro de algunos meses seré padre- saca la mano y vuelve a colocarse derecho en su asiento

-A mi igual me costó asimilarlo, créeme-

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?-

-Lo sabe Cathy, ella vivió conmigo todo este tiempo y era obvio que se enteraría, la doctora Kate también sabe, ella fue quien me dio la noticia y por ultimo mi padre-

-¿Tu papá?- se sorprende

-Le tuve que contar, él es mi única familia y era mi deber como hija decirle-

-¿Sabe que soy el padre?-

-Sí, pero también entendió que era mi decisión… si te lo decía- agacha la cabeza

-Varias veces lo vi por Kaleido y me miraba muy extraño, a veces me alzaba la voz y me trataba como si hubiese sido su enemigo, pero ahora comprendo el por qué-

-Mi papá siempre ha sido así con los hombres que intentaban acercarse a mí, especialmente contigo en la época en que éramos compañeros de acrobacias, pero yo siempre lo controle diciéndole que no pasaba nada entre nosotros… - sonroja levemente recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Yuri

-Él tiene que aprender que su hija es una mujer y que ya no es su pequeña…-

-Creo que lo está haciendo a su manera, es un avance que haya aceptado mi embarazo- sonríe

-Señoras y señores pasajeros les habla el capitán, necesito que todos se abrochen los cinturones, entraremos en una zona de turbulencia, mantengan la calma por favor- repentinamente suena el altavoz del avión provocando los murmullos de las personas que abordaban ese vuelo.

-Hay que hacerle caso al capitán- Yuri se abrocha el cinturón, pero ve que Layla tenía problemas para ponérselo adecuadamente, ya que no quería apretar mucho su vientre, así que decide ayudarla.

-Gracias, yo podía sola- dice seriamente

-Como digas…- en ese instante el avión se empieza a oscilar fuertemente y a pesar que anteriormente habían pasado por algo parecido; esta vez no era como las demás, era completamente distinto, ya que el avión había soltado las mascarillas de oxígeno asustando a todos los pasajeros

-¡Yuri!...- Layla agarraba fuertemente la mano del rubio, mostrando su debilidad ante esas situaciones dejando de lado su mesura.

-No te preocupes Layla, aquí estoy contigo tranquila…- la abraza y por sorpresa ella se deja, aunque él tenía tanto temor como cualquier pasajero, pero intentaba no mostrarse débil ante ella.

-Ya va a pasar…- decía Layla cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Habían pasado varios minutos, cada vez estaban más cerca y se abrazaban más fuerte.

-¡Está cayendo!- gritaba una persona más atrás.

-¡Vamos a morir!- decía otra más adelante.

Cuando Yuri escucha esto acerca sus labios al oído de Layla -No, eso no pasara… tenemos mucho que vivir juntos…-

-Nuestro bebé aun no nace- decía ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

EL la separa suavemente -Layla, quiero que sepas que te perdono lo que hiciste de no haberme contado antes- cierra los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego coloca su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Señores pasajeros ya hemos pasado la turbulencia, les pido que no se desabrochen sus cinturones, ya que estamos por aterrizar- les indica una azafata aliviando el temor de todos los pasajeros que iban a bordo.

-Menos mal que ya pasamos esa terrible turbulencia… creí que moriríamos- dice Yuri levantando su cabeza, pero aun abrazado de Layla.

Ella al darse cuenta de la posición que aun llevaban, se suelta rápidamente de él dándole un empujón -Si…- dice guardando la compostura nuevamente y acomodándose el cabello que le había desordenado Yuri...

* * *

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado…

**Aviso:** La frase de Cathy "Los Ángeles es la ciudad donde los sueños se vuelven realidad" existe de verdad, ya que todos dicen eso de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California en estados unidos (Esta es la ciudad que elegí para indicar donde quedaba el escenario Kaleido, ya que en la serie no especifican el lugar y me gusto porque aparte de que la ciudad tiene costa, el nombre de esta es como la "Técnica angelical" XD y la frase propia de Los Ángeles es como siempre decían en la serie "Recuerda, los sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar" por eso jajajaj fue solo una deducción de un loco pensamiento =D


	22. Capitulo 21: Una propuesta inconclusa

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

-Señores pasajeros ya hemos pasado la turbulencia, les pido que no se desabrochen sus cinturones, ya que estamos por aterrizar- les indica una azafata aliviando a todos los pasajeros.  
-Menos mal que ya pasamos esa terrible turbulencia… creí que moriríamos- dice Yuri aun abrazado con Layla.  
Ella al darse cuenta de la posición que aun llevaban, se suelta rápidamente de él -Si…- dice guardando la compostura nuevamente...

Capítulo 21

Mientras tanto Leonardo y Giuseppe estaban en una de las habitaciones del departamento arrendado por los dos.

-Leonardo realmente no quiero participar en tu plan-

-Eres un miedoso, el plan es perfecto… solo tenemos que darle un susto nada mas ¿Capisci?- _("¿Capichi? = ¿Entiendes?")_

-Sin embargo e molto peligroso- _("Molto= muy")_

-Primo, tu eres muy bueno con los vehículos… sabe toda la parte mecánica, debe ayudarme en esto- intenta persuadirlo

-Sacarle cualquier cable a un automóvil e molto peligroso- dice Giuseppe preocupado

Leonardo ríe -Quiero cortar un cable para que el auto quede inutilizable, con eso será suficiente por ahora, mi intención e hacerle la vida imposible y empezar por ese automóvil tan lujoso, de verdad hará que me sienta mejor- ríe a carcajadas

-Me das miedo, hace lo que quieras, yo no participare en esto, no quiero ser tu cómplice ¿Capisci?- le dice alterado.

Sin darle importancia a lo que le decía su primo continua hablando -Hoy llegara de Nueva York, por lo que he averiguado, lo seguiré en taxi por si cambias de opinión- sale de la habitación y se va.

-o-0-o-

-Te ayudare con el equipaje y te llevare a tu casa- le dice el ruso levantando las maletas de Layla

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo puedo sola- intenta quitarle su equipaje, pero él no la deja.

-Lo hago porque no puedes hacer fuerzas-

-No me trates como si estuviera enferma- se molesta

-¿Quién te está tratando así?- dice irónicamente mirando a su alrededor.

-Mejor vámonos- camina delante de él

El automóvil de Yuri se encontraba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y los dos caminan en dirección al auto.  
En el trayecto hacia la mansión Hamilton no dicen ninguna palabra y al llegar bajan las maletas de Layla haciendo que las sirvientas lleven todo hacia su habitación.

-Espera un segundo Layla- entrando junto a ella a la casa.

-Gracias por venirme a dejar- le dice cortante

-¿Layla quieres a estar conmigo como lo habíamos prometido hace meses atrás?- cierra la puerta tras de él.

-Yuri… yo…- lo mira fijamente y comienza a cuestionar todas sus acciones ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto con dejar a Yuri fuera de su vida y encargarse solo de su bebé por separado? O simplemente estar juntos y hacer… Una… ¿Familia?

-Olvidemos todo lo que sucedió antes, hay que hacer esto por nuestro futuro hijo o hija, tenemos que empezar desde cero y darnos una nueva oportunidad-

-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar… pero por ahora no sé qué decir, tengo que pensarlo, esto es muy confuso y sinceramente no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste- cierra los ojos con tristeza –Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir del modo en que tú lo hiciste… y estoy segura que no quiero volver a experimentarlo- agacha la cabeza

-Te aseguro que nunca más te sentirás así, cuando viaje a Nueva York fui con la intención de insistir hasta que me perdones y volvamos a estar como era antes, pero me dolió lo que me ocultaste por todo este tiempo y decidí volverme sin pensarlo bien y sé que esto que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, no es necesario que me digas tú respuesta en este minuto, puedes decírmelo en otra ocasión… te esperare lo que sea necesario…- los dos se quedan mirando y lentamente comienzan a acercarse como si fueran los lados opuestos de un imán atrayéndose entre sí, era algo que no podían controlar…

-Que sorpresa… tenemos como visita a Yuri Killian- interrumpe una voz grave haciendo que los dos retrocedan un paso.

-Padre…- dice Layla

-Señor Hamilton ¿Cómo le va?- los hombres estrechan su mano

-Bien, veo que has traído a mi hija a casa- la abraza por el hombro

-Hemos coincidido en el vuelo de Nueva York a Los Ángeles- dice el joven rubio

-Supongo que ya te enteraste de la noticia que te tenía guardada Layla ¿Cierto?- mira hacia el vientre de ella sintiéndose raro al ver a su hija embarazada

-Si, ya me entere de todo… fue una gran sorpresa-

-Bueno, aunque nunca pensé que sería abuelo tan pronto, igual los felicito y espero que sepan manejar la situación, ojalá que sean lo suficientemente responsables para la crianza y cuidado de un pequeño-

-No te preocupes, controlaremos bien la situación- le dice su hija

-Eso espero de parte de los dos…- mira a Yuri dándole a entender de que era una indirecta hacia él.

-o-0-o-

Mientras tanto Leonardo estaba fuera de la mansión Hamilton. Sabía que era su oportunidad de actuar, ya que estaba oscuro y nadie lo podía ver en ese acto tan sospechoso. Comenzó a observar el auto para ver qué cosa iba a cortar… sin la ayuda de su primo estaba completamente desorientado, puesto que no sabía nada de mecánica y lo que primero que ve es un tubo de goma negro que estaba al lado de la rueda delantera y se tiende en el piso bajo el automóvil -_Supongo que este es un tubo importante_- dice sin saber bien lo que hacía -_Creo que con esto será suficiente, lo cortare_- saca una cortapluma y rompe lo rompe, en ese instante comienza a salir un líquido y Leonardo observa victorioso -_Con eso bastará_- se levanta y se sacude la ropa para sacar la tierra del piso, en ese momento escucha unas voces que se asomaban y rápidamente sale corriendo para que no lo vean.

-o-0-o-

-Hasta luego Yuri espero que llegues bien- le dice el padre de Layla al joven rubio

-Muchas gracias que este bien- le da la mano cordialmente

-Adiós Yuri- Layla intenta no ser tan cortante con él después de todo habían tenido una conversación muy agradable entre los tres.

-Piensa en lo que te dije Layla…- se sube al auto, lo prende y se va rápidamente.

-_Diablos ¿Cómo pudo arrancar el auto si le corte un tubo…?_- pensaba Leonardo desde el taxi que se encontraba cerca de la mansión Hamilton –Siga a ese vehículo- le indica el joven Italiano al chofer.

Layla y su padre caminaban hacia la puerta de la mansión para entrar -¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunta el elegante hombre

-…Quiere que estemos juntos por nosotros y nuestro bebé-

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Su hijo necesita de una familia bien formada con su padre y una madre juntos, quizás sea tu única oportunidad para comenzar a tener tu propia familia… no es algo que me agrade mucho que digamos, pero creo que es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar en la vida…- la rubia queda pensando –Bueno, adiós hija, iré a dormir, tengo que viajar mañana temprano-

-Adiós papá, espero que te vaya bien- ve como se aleja su padre por uno de los pasillos.

-_Tiene mucha razón mi padre, esta es la oportunidad de formar mi propia familia y de hacer mi vida junto a la persona que… ¿Amo? ¿Yo lo amo?... si no lo amara no me hubiese sentido tan mal con lo de Christina y tampoco me hubiese sentido mal al causarle el dolor en su corazón por no haberle dicho lo de nuestro bebé, quizás ya sea hora de "Volver a empezar de cero" tal y como lo dijo Yuri es lo mejor no solo por nosotros, sino que por nuestro hijo o hija…- _Sonríe mientras pensaba todo esto -Creo que ya he tomado una decisión… lo llamare- dice en voz alta mientras marca el celular de Yuri.

-¿Layla?- contesta el rubio extrañado

-Yuri… ¿Puedes devolverte a mi casa por favor?- ella no podía esperar hasta el otro día para decirle todo lo que había pensado -He tomado una decisión, pero quiero decírtela aquí formalmente y en persona-

-Claro, iré enseguida- le dice felizmente

-Te espero…- dice alegremente

-Nos vemos allá…- corta el teléfono e intenta frenar para dar la vuelta, pero se da cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

_-¿Qué diablos?-_ piensa intentando nuevamente frenar y nada… lo hace varias veces seguidas y no puede –_Esto no puede ser hace poco fui al taller de autos y estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿Qué pasa?_- comienza a alterarse –_Llamare a Kalos_- le marca a su celular.

-Kalos soy Yuri estoy en problemas-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Voy manejando, los frenos no funcionan y voy a una gran velocidad-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Voy por la avenida central, es larga pero también hay muchos autos…-

-Eso te paso por conducir como un loco y por lo despistado que eres no llevaste el auto a la revisión mecánica-

-¡Kalos! no es el momento para que me regañes, a parte si lleve el auto al... ¡Oh no!- el moreno oye como el auto derrapa

-¿Estas ahí? ¡Yuri! contesta- le dice su jefe al no escuchar nada

Para mantener el control del vehículo él afirma el volante con las dos manos manteniendo su celular en una de ella -Casi atropello a una persona...- dice colocándose nuevamente el teléfono en su oído -No sé cuanto tiempo logre permanecer así-

-Es verdad... pero te diré que no hay forma de detener un vehículo en movimiento sin los frenos, hay que pensar en algo rápido-

-En este minuto no logro pensar en nada, aparte de esquivar los autos que se cruzan en mi camino y tocar la bocina para que se quiten-

-Ya sé, debes intentar llegar a un puerto para lanzar el automóvil al mar, obviamente antes de que caiga saltas fuera de el para poder salvarte… sé que es como de película, pero es lo único que se me ocurre-

-Es buena idea… no lo podría haberlo pensado yo solo… gracias, cualquier cosa que me suceda…- se hace un pequeño silencio -Quiero que hables con Layla… yo iba en dirección a su casa, teníamos que conversar-

-¿Layla esta acá?-

-Sí, llego hoy junto conmigo, quiero que le digas que cualquier cosa que haya decidido yo iba a respetarla igual, aunque no haya sido lo que yo esperaba… eso es todo… no, no es todo… dile que la… quiero mucho-

-Confió en que estarás bien y podrás salir de esto para que tú mismo le puedas decir esto personalmente… y antes que lo olvide, ve por la avenida central, al final de la calle hay un lugar que es perfecto para ejecutar el plan, yo iré enseguida hasta ahí para encontrarnos-

-Entendido- Yuri intenta seguir el plan a la perfección, pero en el trayecto se topa con una columna de vehículos en espera de avanzar, sin duda estaba en un gran problema y no tenía ningún lugar para doblar ni retroceder ni mucho menos podía frenar. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la columna de autos intenta hacer un giro para pasarse a la otra vía -¡Maldita sea! ¡No!...- lo único que podía ver en ese instante era como una luz cegadora se acercaba hasta su auto…

* * *

**N.A:** Gracias por leer este es el capítulo de hoy, mañana veremos que le sucedió a Yuri =S

Y ahora me iré a celebrar porque es el día del músico y del fonoaudiólogo en mi país =D así que celebrare doble XD


	23. Capitulo 22: Preludio de la infelicidad

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

Yuri intenta ejecutar el plan y en el trayecto se topa con una columna de vehículos en espera de avanzar, sin duda estaba en un gran problema y no tenía ningún lugar para doblar ni retroceder ni mucho menos podía frenar. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la columna de autos intenta hacer un giro para pasarse a la otra vía -¡Maldita sea! ¡No!...- lo único que podía ver en ese instante era como una luz cegadora se acercaba hasta su auto…

Capítulo 22

Era de madrugada cuando Kalos llega a casa de Layla, ella aún se encontraba despierta esperando a que llegue Yuri, por las horas que habían pasado era obvio que él no llegaría, aun así ella seguía esperando, sabía que algo le había pasado como para retrasarse tanto. Yuri no respondía el celular y hacia que Layla pensara en mil eventos que le podrían haber pasado.

Ella escucha un automóvil y sale rápidamente a la puerta de su casa -Layla he venido a buscarte- dice Kalos mirando a la joven seria

Su jefe nunca había ido a tal hora era tan extraño lo que estaba pasando -Hola Kalos, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué dices que me vienes a buscar?- lo llenaba de preguntas sin comprender nada, sin embargo, por algún motivo sabía que era algo malo.

-Lamento informarte que… Yuri sufrió un accidente-

-¡¿Qué?!- dice muy alterada -¡Pero si yo hable hace algunas horas con él!- intenta negar lo que ya se había pasado por la cabeza, pero no quería asimilar.

-Él se dirigía hacia acá antes del accidente y antes de que pasara todo esto, me dejo un mensaje para ti, pero creo que no es el momento para decírtelo, debemos irnos ahora- camina hacia su automóvil

Layla se sube junto a Kalos, aun incrédula de lo que estaba pasando y parten al hospital donde se encontraba Yuri.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente Kalos? No puedo entender nada, ¿Cómo es que sabes que estoy en Los Ángeles? y ¿Cómo hablaste con Yuri antes de que pasara…?- nuevamente lo llena de preguntas -… Aun no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo- dice seriamente

-Para empezar, la razón por la cual me llamo, fue para decirme que su vehículo tenía un problema mecánico, no podía frenar y estaba en movimiento, él no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y yo le di una idea, el plan era perfecto, pero nunca estuvo en nuestro plan que se encontraría con una columna de autos detenidos en el tráfico y ese fue el inicio de todo. Yuri se estrelló contra un camión al doblar para esquivar esta columna y ese fue su error, ya que los automóviles que iban en la autopista del lado, iban en dirección contraria y así fue el accidente… él me había mencionado que iba hacia tu casa por eso te fui a buscar, para informarte de todo lo ocurrido, aun no lo he visto, por eso te llevo conmigo al hospital. Cuando llegue al lugar del accidente, ya se habían llevado a Yuri en ambulancia, eso quiere decir que milagrosamente salió con vida…- le aclara todo a Layla

-_Esto solo es un mal sueño… debo despertar-_piensa mientras se cubre la cara con las dos manos

-Yuri me dejó un mensaje para ti… dijo que cualquier cosa que decidieras, él lo respetaría y… que te quería mucho- le dice sin entender bien lo que pasaba entre ellos

-Kalos… él está bien ¿No morirá cierto? De seguro pudo salir bien de ese accidente, sano y salvo- se saca las manos de la cara

-Aún no sabemos nada Layla, pero tenlo por seguro de que él no morirá, es muy fuerte- intenta darle ánimos a Layla

-Eso espero, él debe estar bien… por nuestro… bebé- se toca su vientre y Kalos la mira asombrado con lo que veía; con todo lo sucedido no se había dado cuenta de su abultado abdomen.

-… La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que estuvieras embarazada…- le dice mirándola impresionado.

-Tengo un poco más de cuatro meses…- mira hacia su ventana -No quiero que mi bebé nazca sin su padre- dice tristemente y cierra los ojos

Kalos al ver a la rubia tan angustiada decide distraerla contándole algo, pero ¿Qué cosa le contaría en ese minuto? Algo se le tenía que ocurrir rápidamente… hasta que comienza a hablar sin pensar bien lo que decía tan solo para distraer a Layla -Hace mucho tiempo atrás me di cuenta de que dos de mis acróbatas pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, realmente se sincronizaron tan bien que era imposible que no surgiera una relación más que de solo compañeros o amigos. A veces me daba temor que hubiese algún problema sentimental, ya que podría afectar en las técnicas ejecutadas y luego salir alguno de los dos heridos, pero tiempo después esa relación no llego a ninguna parte, puesto que uno de los dos cometió un error e hizo que su compañera se arriesgara con una técnica muy complicada, lo cual le costó una lesión muy grave a ella– le cuenta sin quitar la vista del camino, mientras ella prestaba su atención con la mirada hacia el moreno.

-Esos acróbatas de los que hablas somos nosotros ¿Yuri y yo cierto?- deduciendo de inmediato

-Así es- asiente

-Mi lesión me la provoque yo. Si bien, es verdad que él fue quien obligo a Sora y a mí a ejecutar la técnica en un tiempo muy corto, considerando la dificultad que tenía esta, pero realmente él no tuvo la culpa de que yo me lesionara, la única responsable fui yo, puesto que al querer bajar de peso para que Sora pueda sostenerme, deje de comer, y por esa razón casi me desmaye y me golpee fuertemente en mi hombro. Al seguir el entrenamiento sin decir nada, agave mi condición y esa es la verdad-

-Sé que esa es la verdad, pero es él, el que no quiere admitirlo y en reiteradas ocasiones ha dicho, que fue el culpable de tu retiro-

-Es un tonto- sonríe pero con tristeza en los ojos

-Ya llegamos…- dice Kalos sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Al bajarse del automóvil entran al hospital esperando tener noticias pero nadie les dice nada. Layla y Kalos se encontraban sentados en una sala de espera hace aproximadamente dos horas y la rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no viene el doctor?- dice la ya impaciente Layla

-Tranquila, deja de pasearte o vas a hacer un agujero en el piso- viendo cómo iba de un lado a otro

-¿Ustedes son parientes del señor Yuri Killian?- el hombre vestido de blanco aparentemente doctor, revisa la ficha que tenía en sus manos

-No somos sus parientes, pero somos sus amigos- dice Kalos

-Yo soy su prometida- miente Layla por si acaso no le quieren dar información -Él no tiene más familia que yo y sus amigos-

-Les contaré la situación. Yuri está estable dentro de su gravedad. En este minuto esta con respirador artificial y en estado de coma. Un choque como el que tuvo, pudo llevarlo a la muerte, pero al saltar del auto antes de colisionar fue lo que lo salvo, aun así el impacto que sufrió al caer de un automóvil con tal velocidad, hizo que se pegara fuertemente en la cabeza contra el suelo de la calle y por eso está en el estado que se encuentra-

-¿Qué posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir?- pregunta Kalos fríamente al ver que Layla estaba como en shock

-No lo sabemos, solo nos queda esperar a que despierte del coma, pero les advierto que nada es seguro y sinceramente se tienen que comenzar a preparar para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder-

-¿Está en peligro de muerte?- pregunta el moreno

-La verdad, es que la muerte está dentro de las probabilidades, al igual que esté días, meses o tal vez años en coma, pero si logra salir, puede que sufra daño cerebral, como también puede que lleve una vida normal sin ninguna secuela… realmente él está expuesto a muchas probabilidades, es por esto que no les puedo dar ninguna esperanza... solo pueden aferrarse a la fe en que él se recuperara-

-No, no puede ser… ¡Usted está mintiendo, él está bien!...- Layla empieza a marearse, cierra los ojos, Kalos la sujeta y cae desmayada en los brazos del él.

-o-0-o-

Giuseppe miraba atentamente las noticias viendo como anunciaban el accidente automovilístico del famoso acróbata de Kaleido, Yuri Killian.

-_Así que finalmente lo hizo_- pensaba mientras esperaba que llegara su primo.

La puerta de entrada se abre lentamente – Ciao, Ya llegue primito- dice felizmente Leonardo

-Imbécil, ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- apunta la TV.

-Claro que sí y fui a verificar con mis propios ojos el accidente- se acerca a ver las noticias atentamente

-¿Qué cortaste?- se levanta mirando a Leonardo quien estaba sentado frente al televisor

-Un tubo que estaba a la altura de las ruedas delanteras…- dice acariciándose la barbilla sin despegar su vista de las noticias.

-¡Eres un estúpido, esos son los frenos!... si se enteraran de esto, van a comenzar a investigar… nos encontraran y por tu culpa nos iremos a la cárcel- dice el asustado Giuseppe

-Nadie nos encontrara, no te preocupes… aparte ese tarado no ha muerto, esta grave, bien dice el dicho que "hierba mala nunca muere", ahora déjame ver mi obra de arte…- dice refiriéndose al accidente y empieza a reír a carcajadas

-A veces das miedo…- se retira del lugar dejando solo a Leonardo.

-o-0-o-

El día siguiente Layla estaba levantándose de su cama, Kalos la había ido a dejar luego de despertar de su desmayo. Ella no poda tomar ningún medicamento para dormir por su condición por este motivo casi se pasó la noche en vela, su padre tuvo que irse muy temprano a un viaje de negocios que tenía en china por lo que no pudo acompañar a su hija en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Suena su celular y contesta -Señorita Layla, pasaremos con el jefe a buscarla para ir al hospital- le dice Sora

-Bueno... Sora ¿Kalos está ahí contigo?-

-Aquí esta ¿Se lo paso?-

-Por favor, gracias-

-¿Layla? ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?-

-No gracias ¿Por qué vienes con Sora?-

-Ella insistió-

-Bueno, no importa, pero quiero que me hagas un favor… cuéntale a Sora que estoy embarazada, no estoy como para contarle nada a nadie ni dar explicaciones-

-Bueno, no te preocupes yo le diré-

-Te lo agradezco-

Una hora después, Kalos y Sora estaban afuera de la mansión Hamilton esperando que Layla salga… Sora estaba ansiosa de ver a Layla embarazada, sabía que algo les ocultaba pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que era algo así…

-¡Señorita Layla!- corre a recibirla al ver que la rubia se asomaba

-Sora…- se sorprende como la pequeña peli rosa la abrazaba -Tanto tiempo- le dice la rubia

-¡Ya la extrañábamos!-

-Chicas suban al auto por favor, ya se nos hace tarde- las dos jóvenes suben y parten hacia el hospital.

-o-0-o-

-Doctor ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- pregunta Layla al ver al doctor entrar a la sala de espera donde se encontraban ellos.

-Solo puede entrar una persona- indica el numero con su dedo

-Ve tu Layla, te corresponde ir- le dice Kalos

-Gracias- Layla camina a la habitación donde se encontraba Yuri

-Yuri…- ella lo queda mirando y se tapa la boca al ver que estaba muy herido, con el torso descubierto y lleno de hematomas, evidentemente se podía observar el estado de su gravedad, su cabeza estaba vendada hasta la frente, por lo menos se podía ver su cara. Esas máquinas que no paraban de sonar hacían que Layla se coloque más nerviosa de lo que estaba y ver al rubio conectado a ellas le causaba mucha tristeza -Yuri… no deberías estar aquí, debes despertar hazlo por tu bebé, por ti y… hazlo por mí, no quiero que me dejes sola… de verdad soy una tonta, creí que alejándome de ti, te olvidaría fácilmente, pero ha sido peor, cada día pensaba más en ti e imaginaba mi vida a tu lado, disfrutando de mi embarazo juntos…- cierra los ojos fuertemente -Tienes que despertar, te lo pido por favor, te aseguro que todo será diferente, estaré siempre junto a ti, no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe…- recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y empuña su mano arrugando el cobertor que tenia la cama de Yuri…

* * *

**N.A**: Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo.

Por si quieren, pueden agregarme a mi Facebook: **SanLay Cvrt** así es como me pueden buscar para que tengamos más contacto. Me pueden hacer preguntas, sugerencias, críticas etc. también publicare el momento exacto en que suba un nuevo capítulo y así van a poder saber si está disponible =D publicare novedades como mis próximos 2 fics de Yuri y Layla que estan en proyecto (en mi cabeza XD) eso nada más… saludos =D


	24. Capitulo 23: El detective

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 23

Las semanas pasaban y no había señales de que Yuri tuviera algún progreso en su estado, para Layla, el tiempo se hacía eterno y los días ya eran rutina, se sentía agotada. Kate le había dicho que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo para no afectar al bebé.  
A pesar de todo, ella se sentía acompañada, ya que Drake, el aprendiz de Yuri, iba todo los días después de ir al colegio, solo para acompañar a Layla y saber como seguía su maestro, pero por su corta edad no lo dejaban entrar a verlo pero se conformaba con estar cerca. Layla realmente le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño, puesto que aun no olvidaba como estuvo todo un día insistiéndole a Sarah y Kalos para que accedieran a que se pueda quedar con ella en las horas de visitas del hospital; Lo dejaron con la única condición de que le haga caso en todo a Layla, ella al enterarse que el niño la acompañaría todas las tardes, se ofreció ir dejarlo todos los días a Kaleido, puesto que servia como distracción para ella.  
Por otra parte, en el escenario el embarazo de Layla se había convertido en un secreto a voces, ya que todos se habían enterado por medio de rumores de parte de los mismos fanáticos que la veían lucir su vientre y obviamente era algo que no se podía ocultar. Por un tiempo los periodistas y paparazzi la anduvieron persiguiendo para que hable sobre su oculto "romance" con Yuri, pero nunca quiso referirse al tema sin que él no esté despierto y consciente de aceptar aquel rumor, dándoles a deducir a todos que realmente había algo entre ellos. La mayoría de las personas decían que el hijo que esperaban sería un verdadero prodigio que nacería en cuna de oro, viendo a los padres talentosos y exitosos que tenía.

-Drake espérame unos minutos aquí en esta sala, no quiero que te alejes mucho por favor, no puedo andar por todo el hospital buscándote como lo tuve que hacer ayer- la rubia le sonríe sin estar molesta.

-Bueno, esta vez me quedare aquí, se lo aseguro- el niño le sonríe

-Eso espero- lo mira de reojo cómicamente y se va a la habitación de Yuri

-Hola Drake- se le acerca un hombre por atrás al pequeño, haciendo que el niño se de vuelta rápidamente

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Drake con cierta desconfianza

-Más respeto muchacho, soy detective y soy mucho mayor que tu- el Hombre alto que vestía formal, de cabello rubio muy corto y con un poco de barba, le muestra una placa desde una billetera de cuero y más abajo salía una credencial con su nombre y su foto.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- examina la placa por todos lados

-He tenido que investigar a todas las personas con las que se relaciona el señor Yuri Killian, incluido a sus pequeños aprendices y su familia-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sin entender nada

-No es un asunto de niños… ¿Estas acompañado de alguien mayor cierto?- mira a todas direcciones.

-Estoy con la señorita Layla Hamilton ¿Por qué? -

-Necesito hablar con ella ¿Dónde está?- le dice seriamente

-Acaba de entrar a ver al señor Yuri a su habitación-

-Entonces la esperare…- se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar -¿Te parece si vas por unos cafés y unas golosinas para que la esperemos?- el detective le sonríe mostrándose más gentil que en principio.

-¡Sí!- responde Drake con mucho entusiasmo.

-Te daré un poco de dinero y te dejas el vuelto- el señor le pasa unos billetes y el niño sale corriendo -¡Ten cuidado!- le grita para que no se caiga, en ese instante escucha unos tacones que se acercan y se da vuelta para ver quién era.

-Nuevamente ese niño se ha escapado…- dice Layla después de salir de la habitación -No sabe recibir órdenes- dice entre dientes y un poco molesta.

-Hola… usted debe ser Layla Hamilton- el detective estrecha la mano.

-Si… ¿y usted es?- le pasa la mano un poco desconfiada.

-Lo siento, soy James Lewis, o más bien el detective Lewis… no se preocupe por el pequeño Drake fue a comprar unas golosinas y unos cafés para que podamos esperarla, pero veo que salió más rápido de lo que pensaba-

-Oh, sí he salido más rápido porque tenían que hacerle unas pruebas a la persona que vine a ver… usted es…¿Detective? - pregunta extrañada

-Sí, estoy por el caso de intento de homicidio- le muestra la placa

-¿Qué?- dice confundida

-Al señor Yuri Killian intentaron asesinarlo haciéndolo parecer accidente-

-No puedo creerlo- abre los ojos

-He venido hablar con usted para interrogarla- se coloca sus dos manos en la cintura dejando ver su pistola.

-Ok, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- mirando el arma del hombre

-Aquí no, quiero que me acompañe a algún lugar más cómodo por favor, vamos a dejar al pequeño- le muestra el camino para que camine Layla delante de él pero Layla se queda en el lugar.

-Hay que ir a Kaleido, ahí lo esperan sus padres adoptivos, podremos conversar tranquilamente en la oficina de Kalos- dice con un poco de desconfianza y en ese momento llega Drake corriendo.

-¡Señor aquí traje lo que me pidió!-

-Drake ya nos vamos- le dice Layla haciéndolo caminar.

-Bueno…- todos van hacia la entrada del hospital y abordan el automóvil del detective.

Al llegar a Kaleido dejan a Drake con Sarah y se van hacia la oficina de Kalos.

-Kalos te presento al detective James Lewis, está encargado del caso de intento de homicidio hacia Yuri-

-Eso es muy grave…- frunce el ceño

-Señor Kalos Eido, después me gustaría que charláramos un momento por ahora necesito hablar a solas con la señorita Layla Hamilton-

-Bueno los dejo solos, adelante- Kalos sale de la oficina dejando a solas al señor Lewis junto a Layla y se queda esperando fuera de ahí.

-Señorita Hamilton, necesito que me cuente todo lo que hizo el día en que Yuri tuvo el accidente- se sienta encima del escritorio de Kalos y Layla se sienta en una de las sillas.

-Aquel día veníamos viajando desde Nueva York hacia acá, no habíamos comprado los boletos juntos, sin embargo por cosas de la vida mi asiento estaba junto al de él. El día anterior del viaje habíamos hablado sobre nuestra relación, ya que como puede ver, hay un bebe que viene en camino, de por medio… ese día llegamos al acuerdo de hacer las paces para tener un viaje cómodo sin tensiones pero solo por el viaje… finalmente me fue a dejar en su automóvil, en ese momento no hubo ningún problema, llegamos a mi casa el vehículo, y al parecer el automóvil no tenía problemas con frenar. Yuri entro a mi casa para hablar nuevamente conmigo y me propuso empezar de cero, en ese momento llego mi padre a conversar con nosotros unos minutos y luego Yuri se fue, me quede hablando con mi padre quien me dio a entender que debía arriesgarme y dar un paso más con Yuri, por ese motivo lo llame y le dije que volviera a mi casa para conversar con él… pero él nunca llego…- dice tristemente

-Puedo inferir de que mientras Yuri, usted y su padre se encontraban dentro de su casa, alguien estaba afuera cortando los frenos del auto… si es así debería haber residuos del líquido que sale del tubo que tienen todos los frenos-

-En mi casa vi que había un líquido extraño en el estacionamiento, pero no le tome importancia... quizás eso es lo que usted dice-

-Lo más seguro es que así sea, pero… ¿Quién será el culpable?…- el detective se cruza los brazos y con una de sus manos comienza a acariciar su barbilla.

-Para mí es difícil imaginar el autor de este cobarde crimen- dice muy enojada.

-¿Sabe usted si Killian tenida enemigos?- interroga a la joven subiendo una ceja.

-No que yo sepa- frunce el ceño recordando lo que le dijo su padre hace algún tiempo atrás.

-Bueno, iré por el señor Eido-

-Kalos, puedes pasar a declarar…- le dice Layla abriendo la puerta y ella se retira dejándolos a solas

-Señor Eido… sé que Yuri Killian lo llamo a su celular antes de que colisionara, también sé que él es el administrador del escenario, pero antes de eso, él había sido la persona que le había quitado el escenario Kaleido ¿Cierto?- hace notar que sabe mucho sobre la vida de Yuri.

-Sí, todo es cierto, él me llamo ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, puesto que estaba muy nervioso, también me dejo un mensaje para Layla por si le pasaba algo en el trayecto… yo siempre pensé que él podría salir de este problema… ideamos un plan y no funciono, ya que se encontró con la columna de vehículos que ocasiono el accidente… también es cierto que hace tiempo atrás tuvimos un problema con el escenario, pero ya todo quedo en el pasado- dice muy seguro de todo

-No estoy seguro, pero para mi, usted es el sospechoso número uno, por todo lo que paso con Kaleido en su pasado. Ahora señor Kalos, debe permanecer en la ciudad… si usted intenta salir de esta o del país, será detenido inmediatamente- le advierte.

-No tengo ningún problema, yo estoy seguro de mi inocencia y esperare con ansias a que Yuri despierte del coma y le cuente su versión- se sienta en su silla mirando al detective que estaba sentado sobre su escritorio.

-Ya lo veremos- el detective se retira despidiéndose de Layla que estaba esperando en el pasillo y ella entra a la oficina.

-Kalos, ¿Yuri tenía enemigos?-

-No que yo sepa…- empieza a pensar para recordar algún acróbata celoso de sus logros pero no había ninguno que pudiera hacer eso… excepto Leon…

-Mi padre hace algunos meses atrás me dijo que los hombres de negocio como él y como Yuri, siempre tenían enemigos, no porque los busquen, sino porque se los ganan-

-Puede que sea así… pero ahora no recuerdo a nadie- junta sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio. –Te iré a dejar a tu casa Layla- se levanta de su silla.

-Bueno, vamos- sale Layla de la oficina seguida por Kalos...

* * *

**N.A****: **Hola espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, apareció el detective James Lewis… es otro personaje OC y es el último que inventé para mi fic XD aseguro que no aparecerán más.

**Lista de OC:  
**  
Christina Evans. (Amiga de Yuri en su infancia)

Drake Taylor.(Niño entrenado por Kaleido para ser acróbata y compañero de Ashley)

Ashley Moore.(Niña entrenada por Kaleido para ser acróbata y compañera de Drake)

Edwards Taylor.(Abuelo fallecido de Drake)

Leonardo Paccini.(Ex inversionista de Kaleido)

Giuseppe Paccini.(Primo de Leonardo)

James Lewis.(Detective)


	25. Capitulo 24: Despierta

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake Taylor, Ashley y James, son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 24

Ya se cumplía un mes de que Yuri estaba en coma, aun así Layla iba a estar con él todos días, ya se le hacía difícil verlo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, ningún movimiento, ningún signo de que despertaría. Se sentía inútil estando ahí sin poder hacer nada…

-Yuri… nuevamente estoy aquí para hacerte compañía…quizás no me escuches, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí a tu lado- toma la mano de Yuri -Hace un mes me preguntabas si nuestro bebé se movía, ahora puedo decirte que si lo siento como se mueve -Coloca la mano de él sobre su vientre- sin duda será muy inquieto o inquieta- ríe y agacha la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, en ese mismo instante siente que los dedos de Yuri producen un leve movimiento -¡Yuri me estuchas!- toma la mejilla de él y se percata de que comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco -¡Doctor!- llama la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- entra la enfermera al escuchar a Layla gritar. Al ver que Yuri estaba moviéndose va en busca del doctor.

-Yuri… ¿Estas bien?- le preguntaba ella mirando como él tenía completamente los ojos abiertos, pero sin reacción alguna, en ese momento entra el doctor

-Layla, déjame a solas con él por favor- le dice acercándose al lado del rubio

-…Ok- camina muy despacio hacia la puerta, mirando en todo momento a Yuri

-¿Dónde estoy?- murmura.

-Estas en un hospital, sufriste un accidente, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- le pregunta.

-…Layla…- susurra muy despacio

-¿A ella la recuerdas?- permanece sin responder -¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- el doctor comienza a enfocar sus ojos con una pequeña linterna y Yuri intenta taparse de la luz sacando la mano del doctor con movimientos muy torpes.

-No… solo eso recuerdo… es el único nombre que se me viene a la cabeza- dice entre cortado por tener la boca seca -Quiero agua- el doctor le da un vaso de agua que tenía en su velador

-Mira, aun estas desorientado… en unos minutos más vendré a verte, te dejare solo un momento- el doctor sale y Layla se acerca junto a Drake.

-Doctor ¿Qué paso?- ella se acerca al doctor muy preocupada

-Efectivamente despertó, pero está muy desorientado… por ahora reconoce solo tu nombre y espero que no estemos ante un caso de… amnesia-

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Quizás cuando me vea se dará cuenta quien soy- pregunta

-Por ahora debemos dejarlo solo, en unos minutos más volveré a entrar y ahí veremos si puedes pasar-

-Está bien doctor, seguiré sus instrucciones- el doctor se aleja dejándolos esperando

-Estoy muy contento porque ha despertado- Drake abraza a Layla

-Yo igual… yo igual- sin duda Layla estaba contenta, pero su expresión era distinta, le preocupaba que Yuri no recordara nada ni siquiera a ella

Pasaron 20 minutos, no se escuchaba ruido en su habitación y el doctor decide volver a entrar.

-Yuri…- ve como Yuri estaba sentado en su cama sin ningún cable que lo conectaba a las maquinas, se había vestido con la ropa que le había llevado Kalos hace un tiempo atrás, la cual permanecía colgada en un closet de la misma habitación para cuando Yuri despertara -Veo que estas ansioso por salir de aquí- el hombre con delantal blanco ríe

-No me gusta estar aquí encerrado- contesta enseguida.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Me siento vacío, no recuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre, pero al parecer me llamo ¿Yuri? es así como me llama usted-

-Efectivamente, tu nombre es Yuri, pero lamentablemente es mi deber informarte que tú no puedes salir de esta habitación sin que te dé el alta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- pregunta sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le decía el doctor

-Hace un mes y unos días- le responde

-¿No cree que es tiempo suficiente como para largarme de este lugar?- dice un poco molesto

-Veo que no estas de humor-

-¿Que haría usted si un día despierta sin saber nada? Sin saber ni siquiera como se llama-

-Tal vez haría lo mismo que tú o quizás seguiría las instrucciones de las personas que se encargan de mi cuidado, no sé qué reacción tendría, pero lo que sí sé, es que por no saber ni como me llamo, menos tendría la mínima idea a qué lugar ir-

-Supongo que usted le avisará a mis familiares que estoy aquí… bueno, si es que los tengo- ríe irónicamente.

-Claro que les informaré a las personas que están a cargo de ti, pero aun no es el momento, necesito revisarte, ver que realmente estés en condiciones de y posteriormente te podre dar el pase para que te vayas tranquilamente-

-Bueno, me parece bien… después de todo no tengo donde ir- se encoje de hombros

-Yuri, ¿Crees que estás en condiciones de recibir algunas visitas ahora?-

-No creo que haya problema en que vea a personas-

-Pero primero, quiero que me digas si recuerdas a Layla-

-No tengo idea de quién es, pero su nombre hace que me sienta raro… no lo sé… es el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente ¿Usted me puede decir quién es?-

-No, eso lo tienes que descubrir tu solo, ella está aquí afuera- indica con su mano a la puerta –Y es parte del tratamiento que tu solo descubras a quienes conocías para que puedas recordar tu pasado-

-Todo será más difícil así, ¿Cómo quiere que recupere la memoria si no me dicen nada de mi pasado?-

-Lo siento, es parte del tratamiento. Te daré un consejo…tienes que saber que la vida a veces es difícil, pero no solo para ti, sino que también para las personas que te rodean, como lo son tus amigos; a ellos se les hizo complicado aceptar que estabas en coma y ahora entenderás que no solo es complejo para ti que no recuerdes nada, sino que para ellos igual y te recomiendo que intentes llevarte bien con todos y colaborar para que puedas recordar todo muy pronto-

-Tiene razón, pero supongo que me darán algunas pistas de lo que hacía antes…- sonríe -Como mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi familia… y muchas cosas más-

-Claro, de hecho tú mismo te darás cuenta de esas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo… espérame un segundo- el doctor abre la puerta para salir a buscar a Layla y a Drake…

Cierra la puerta tras de él para que Yuri no escuchara lo que le dice a ellos -Lamento decirles que mis sospechas eran ciertas… como antes dije, Yuri solo recuerda tu nombre Layla, pero nada más, no recuerda quien eres, ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre, no sabe quiénes son sus amigos, ni cuál fue su trabajo. Aparentemente estamos ante el caso de una amnesia postraumática y no les puedo decir exactamente, cuánto tiempo durara, ya que no existe un tiempo determinado, solo depende de la persona que la padezca, el avance de su recuperación-

Layla cierra los ojos al escuchar al doctor y el pequeño Drake comienza a hablar –No importa que no recuerde… nosotros ayudaremos a que recupere la memoria ¿Cierto?- le pregunta a la joven

-Así es Drake, lo importante es que despertó- le coloca una mano en el hombro al pequeño

-La idea es que no le cuenten toda su vida, parte del tratamiento de la amnesia es que los pacientes recuerden por si solos sus vínculos con las demás personas… por ejemplo contigo, no le puedes decir que eres su prometida y que van a tener un hijo, deja que él solo recuerde o intente recordar… pueden decirle acontecimientos importantes como en lo que trabaja y cosas así-

-¿Yo le puedo decir que era mi maestro de acrobacias?- pregunta Drake

-Si, después de todo él se dará cuenta que pertenecía al escenario Kaleido, sin necesidad de que vuelva a su memoria, ya que todos ustedes están constantemente ahí. Obviamente les pueden decir sus nombres y algo más, por ejemplo Layla fue compañera de acrobacias en Kaleido, pueden decirle las obras en las que han participado o cosas así-

-Entiendo, esperare que el solo se dé cuenta sobre nosotros- dice Layla con mucha tristeza.

-Ahora pueden entrar a verlo y quiero que no traten de alterarlo mucho- el doctor les abre la puerta y Yuri se da vuelta. Layla y Drake entra y el doctor les cierra la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Señor Yuri- Drake corre a abrazarlo

-¡Drake! tranquilo- le dice Layla

-¿Es tu hijo?- le pregunta Yuri a ella y Layla sonríe.

-No, él es hijo de unos amigos nuestros- responde

-Ah, pero igual vas a tener un hijo, estas embarazada- la queda observando

-Así es- lo mira muy triste al darse cuenta de que realmente no recordaba nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la mira a los ojos.

-Layla Hamilton-

-Yo soy Yuri…- no sabía su apellido así que se hace el pensativo.

-…Te llamas Yuri Killian y ya nos conocemos… fuimos compañeros de trabajo mucho tiempo-

-Qué bueno es saber finalmente quién es "Layla" y que bien es saber mi apellido… a todo esto… ¿En que trabajamos?- frunce el ceño

-Fuimos acróbatas de uno de los escenarios más importantes mundialmente su nombre es "Kaleido" y tú eres actualmente administrador del escenario y el entrenador de Drake… yo soy actriz en Broadway-

-¡Qué bien! ¿Por qué ya no participamos en Kaleido como acróbatas? Somos jóvenes aun-

-Estoy retirada del escenario hace mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que quedara embarazada me lesione y tuve que retirarme. Tú, por tu parte, no seguiste siendo acróbata, ya que tu vida tomo otro rumbo después de que hayan sucedido muchas cosas, pero posteriormente te convertiste en el administrador de Kaleido. Y aunque yo estaba en Broadway, seguía en contacto con el personal de Kaleido como el jefe Kalos, los artistas estelares y… obviamente contigo…-

-¿Kalos? Es raro, pero ese nombre se me hace conocido- ríe

-¿Tal vez porque es tu jefe?- los tres ríen

Así pasan la tarde conversando de todas las acrobacias, técnicas y obras que se hacían en el escenario, hasta que a Layla siente su celular sonar.

Lo saca y contesta -Layla, ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde se metieron?- Una fina voz de mujer se oía tras la línea.

-Sarah, lo siento por no avisarte… Drake está aquí conmigo y estamos con Yuri-

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunta la cantante

-Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, no les había podido avisar… pero… Yuri despertó- sonríe

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Sarah –Vamos enseguida con Kalos- corta el teléfono antes de que Layla pueda decirle algo más, a la rubia no le quedó más que guardar su celular.

-¿Sarah? ¿La cantante?- pregunta Yuri

-Sí, ella es la madre adoptiva de Drake-

-Kalos es su esposo, es decir que es el padre adoptivo de él- infiere mirando a Drake

-Estas en lo correcto- dice Layla –Ellos vienen en camino, pero no alcance a avisarles lo de tu condición-

-¿Qué tan cercano era a ellos?-

-Es una relación de trabajo, pero te llevabas bien con los dos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Eh… es que quiero hacerles una pequeña broma…- sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Aun en ese estado tienes sentido del humor?- frunce el ceño y ríe irónicamente -Eres muy raro-

-Oye, es bastante estresante estar así y por lo menos quiero disfrutar el momento de ver sus caras cuando finja estar bien- ríe

-¡Sera divertido!- dice Drake chocando las manos con Yuri

-Vamos Layla no seas amargada- se ríe al ver a la seria rubia frente a él

-Nunca dije que no participaría- sonríe

-¡Layla!- grita una mujer desde el pasillo

-Es Sarah…- dice ella mientras oye que se abre la puerta de la habitación

-Hola Sarah- Yuri sonriente

-¡Yuri que sorpresa! ¿Estás bien?- le dice la efusiva cantante

-Claro que si ¿Dónde está Kalos?- pregunta

-Aquí estoy- entra con las manos en los bolsillos como usualmente lo hacía.

-Que gusto verlo- Yuri estrecha su mano

-Es raro que no me tutees- frunce el ceño y le da la mano.

-Pero usted es mi jefe ¿o no?- él mira a Layla.

-Yuri, dejemos esto así, creo que ya no resulto- Layla cierra los ojos sonriendo por el fracaso de la broma.

-Bueno, quizás no recuerdo muchas cosas- dice rendido, ya que Kalos estaba entendiendo la situación.

-¿Perdiste la memoria?- pregunta el hombre moreno

-Sí, completamente- levanta las cejas y se encoje de hombros

-Que mal… por un momento creí que estabas perfectamente bien- dice Sarah, en ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Disculpen, ya es hora de que se retiren, es muy tarde y mañana le haremos algunos exámenes al señor Killian- dice la enfermera

-Disculpe, ¿El doctor le dijo cuándo me dará el alta?- pregunta Yuri

-Si los resultados salen bien, mañana mismo estará fuera del hospital-

-¡Qué bien!- dice el pequeño Drake.

-Eso sí, alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de usted, ya que no puede quedarse solo- dice la enfermera

-Yo me hare cargo- todas las miradas se dirigen a la joven –No hay problema en que este en mi casa-

-¿Estas segura? No quiero ser un problema- dice Yuri

-Jamás serás un problema- se forma un pequeño silencio –Bueno, es hora de que nos retiremos, adiós Yuri…- Layla sale rápidamente hacia la entrada seguida por los demás…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

**Lista de OC:  
**  
Christina Evans. (Amiga de Yuri en su infancia y ya no aparece en el fic)

Drake Taylor.(Niño entrenado por Kaleido para ser acróbata y compañero de Ashley)

Ashley Moore.(Niña entrenada por Kaleido para ser acróbata y compañera de Drake)

Edwards Taylor.(Abuelo fallecido de Drake y ya no aparece en el fic)

Leonardo Paccini.(Ex inversionista de Kaleido)

Giuseppe Paccini.(Primo de Leonardo)

James Lewis.(Detective)


	26. Capitulo 25: La fiesta

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, Drake, Ashley y James son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 25

El doctor ya había hablado con Sarah y Kalos cuando lo dieron de alta, solo para darle instrucciones de cómo debían ayudarlo con el tratamiento. Ellos comprendieron muy bien la situación y Kalos inmediatamente planeo una reunión con todo el personal de Kaleido para que estén informados sobre la condición de Yuri y el trato que debía recibir. Los exámenes que se le habían hecho, indicaban que todo estaba bien en su organismo, así que el doctor no tenía razón para tenerlo internado, decidiendo que estaba en condiciones como para entregarlo al cuidado de su "prometida" Layla, para que se haga cargo.  
Los días pasaban y Yuri poco a poco se iba adaptando, decidiendo que ya era hora de visitar Kaleido, ya que ese lugar le podía hacer recordar algo. En todos esos días, pasaron dos semanas desde que Yuri abrió los ojos nuevamente.  
Mientras tanto Sarah, como de costumbre, preparaba una fiesta de bienvenida por el regreso del joven Yuri al escenario. Aquel día coincidía justamente con el cumpleaños de Kalos, dándole paso a que Sarah pensara en una fiesta a lo grande, puesto que era una celebración doble, haciendo que ella piense en hacerles una fiesta temática, todos debían ir disfrazados de príncipes y princesas, obviamente Kalos, como era el cumpleañero, tendría que ir disfrazado de rey y ella obviamente de su reina. Por el vestuario no había ningún problema para nadie, ya que había muchos de sobra en la utilería del escenario.

-¡Aviso de último minuto!- gritaba Sarah parada encima de una silla, llamando la atención de todo el elenco -Como ya saben, la fiesta de la noche es por el cumpleaños de Kalos y la bienvenida de Yuri, la cual será una fiesta temática, esto quiere decir que todos deben ir vestidos de príncipes y princesas. Al haberles avisado ayer, es obvio que no tenían tiempo de ir a comprar un traje, así que aquí les traigo mucho vestuario que encontré en las bodegas de Kaleido… pueden elegir el suyo- coloca sobre una mesa los trajes -¡Recuerden que debe ir cada uno con su pareja!- ella se baja de la silla y camina hacia Layla, quien estaba apoyada en una pared, escuchando a la efusiva Sarah

-Sarah, puedo hablar contigo un segundo-

-Por supuesto Layla, dime-

-No creo que pueda asistir a la fiesta- cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos

-¿Por qué?- frunce el ceño

-No existe un vestido en utilería que me pueda entrar- sonríe -…Por mi bebé y no tengo con quien ir, por eso será mejor que me quede en casa-

-¿Estás loca? Es la bienvenida de Yuri y el cumpleaños de Kalos, tú menos que nadie puede faltar a esta gran fiesta… no sé cómo es posible que Yuri aun no te haya invitado… están hace dos semanas viviendo juntos y aun no tiene confianza-

-¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? La fiesta es en unas horas más y no puedo mandar hacer un vestido de un momento a otro y con respecto a Yuri, él aún no recuerda nada, no puedo forzarlo a nada-

-Que lastima… bueno, en cuanto a tu vestido… le haremos unos cuantos arreglos a tu vestuario de cinderella ¿Te parece?-

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- parpadea rápidamente

-No me subestimes Layla tengo mis contactos- ríe a carcajadas como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero solo hay un detalle… no tengo pareja- en ese instante llega Yuri al lugar, quien estaba conversando con Kalos unos minutos antes.

-¡Aquí está la solución!- grita la cantante y corre a buscar al rubio que estaba parado observando al elenco que se peleaban para ver el vestuario

-¿Qué sucede?- viendo como Sarah tiraba de su brazo

-Tú serás la pareja de Layla en la fiesta- le ordena Sarah sin pedir su opinión

-De hecho eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora-

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunta Layla atónita

-Yo me retiro, los dejare a solas- la cantante se aleja mirando como la pareja quedan a solas.

-Creo que eres la única a la que puedo invitar, no conozco a nadie de aquí o más bien no los recuerdo y tú eres la única con la que he hablado y compartido más, aparte me has acogido en tu casa-

-Era mi deber hacerlo, no tienes que agradecer nada-

-¿Siempre eres así?-

-¿Así como?- extrañada por la pregunta

-No lo sé… elegantemente seria, por decirlo de alguna manera… tu nunca me cuentas de tu vida- este comentario hace que Layla temblara, de verdad quería decirle todo pero no podía.

-Cuando te des cuenta vas a saber el motivo por el cual no te puedo contar nada de mi vida- se retira a buscar a Sarah para ver lo del arreglo de su vestido.

El resto del día fue muy estresante entre los preparativos de la fiesta y la obra que estaban ejecutando en Kaleido, para Yuri había sido un día muy emocionante, ya que había explorado todo el escenario y hasta creía reconocer algunas cosas.

En la noche el escenario ya estaba cerrado para el público, ya que habían terminado con la obra que habían estrenado y comenzarían con la próxima, ya como era de costumbre, cerraban por una semana el escenario para hacer reparaciones y montar la nueva escenografía.  
Para la fiesta adornaron todo el escenario, muchos de los empleados de utilería, ayudaron a concretar la misión de Sarah para que quedara perfecto.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Sarah ya estaba en la entrada recibiéndolos como buena anfitriona, ella se veía muy elegante con una tiara que adornaba su cabeza y un traje azul, mientras Kalos tenía un traje blanco con una capa roja luciendo una corona que brillaba en su cabeza, Layla y Yuri vestían sus trajes de la obra "Cinderella", por suerte el vestuario de la rubia había sido terminado horas antes de que comenzara la fiesta. May Wong, quien estaba acompañada por Ken Robbins, lucia el traje que uso con el papel de Mina Murray en la obra "Drácula" y Ken usaba el vestuario que se colocó Leon en esa misma obra obviamente con algunos ajustes a su cuerpo, Sora y Leon usaban el vestuario de su primera obra juntos, la adaptación romántica de "Viaje al oeste" la cual hicieron cuando Leon recién había llegado al escenario, esa fue la primera obra en la que Layla ya no estaba presente. Rosetta vestía un elegante traje de la obra donde ella debuto "La princesa y el bufón" mientras que Marion estaba con su traje de espectáculo para niños. Mia usaba su traje de hada madrina de la obra "Cinderella" y Anna vestía un traje blanco con sombrero de copa que uso en una de las obras. Drake y Ashley tenían unos trajes que eran pequeños justo de su talla que encontraron sorpresivamente guardados, se veían realmente como unos pequeños príncipes. Finalmente muchos fueron sin pareja pero estuvieron reunidos en grupos, hasta que llegó el momento de bailar, la música elegida por Sarah eran solamente vals, para ambientar como una fiesta de época.

-Me concede esta pieza señorita- Yuri le hace una reverencia y le ofrece la mano a Layla, ella acepta posicionando su mano encima de la de él.

-Vamos- caminan hacia el centro y todos los quedan mirando, los dos marcaban el compás muy bien… un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres. Realmente se complementaban muy bien, era como si hubiesen practicado los pasos por mucho tiempo, ya que la coordinación era perfecta. Luego de varios minutos bailando frente a todos los presentes, las demás parejas comienzan a salir.

-Sora ¿Quieres bailar?- Leon le ofrece su mano estando de lado y sin mirarla.

-Por supuesto- Sora toma su mano y toman posición al lado de Yuri y Layla quienes estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no se percataron que habían más personas a su alrededor bailando. Luego de varios minutos muchos más se unieron haciendo que la fiesta se animara.

-Yuri, necesito tomar un poco de aire- se separa de él y camina hacia una de las puertas del escenario para salir del lugar

-Te acompaño- va con ella y salen juntos a la entrada de Kaleido, desde allí, se oye la música a lo lejos

-Comprenderás que en mi estado me canso mucho más rápido- ríe

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- sonríe

-Adelante-

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? Obviamente lo digo sin intenciones de ofender… es que siempre has estado sola he observado que el padre de tu hijo o tu pareja nunca se ha aparecido por tu casa, no te llama ni nada… yo si fuera el padre de esa criatura, nunca te dejaría, en ningún momento sola-

-…Él está más cerca de lo que tú crees- cierra los ojos y mira hacia el mar.

-Sinceramente no me imagino quien es… pero veo que te cuesta hablar de él-

-Sería más fácil si el padre de mi bebé nos recordara…-

-Ese hombre está loco, como se le ocurre olvidarse de ti y de su bebé… tu eres una gran mujer, tienes todo lo que un hombre desearía, eres hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo valiente-

-Gracias…- sonríe -Sé que por ahora él no nos recuerda, pero también sé que llegara el momento en que lo haga…- dice esto en un tono muy bajo haciendo que la música opacara lo que dijo haciéndolo casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunta sin haber podido escuchar bien intentando que se lo repita

-Nada… volvamos a la fiesta- dice Layla caminando adelante

La fiesta fue un éxito todos salieron muy contentos con la organización a pesar de que a Layla no le agradaban mucho las fiestas, esta vez la disfruto mucho, ya que Yuri estuvo en todo momento a su lado, haciendo que se sienta como lo hacía antes, cuando él la recordaba.

-¿Nos vamos Yuri?- pregunta Layla

-Claro, tenemos que pedir un taxi supongo-

-Yo los iré a dejar- interrumpe Kalos al escuchar a accidentalmente la conversación.

-Muchas gracias, pero esta es tu fiesta y debes quedarte- le dice la rubia

-También es la fiesta de Yuri… y al parecer se quiere ir-

-Buen punto- menciona el joven.

-Aparte, ya estoy un poco aburrido. Sarah está bailando con Drake desde que vinieron a buscar a Ashley y no tengo con quien divertirme- suspira –Lo mejor es que haga algo productivo y viendo que ya se quieren ir, no veo nada mejor que irlos a dejar-

-Supongo que no hay problema si te desapareces unos minutos, pero debes avisarle a Sarah- le aconseja Layla.

-Es verdad- el jefe va donde su esposa

-Debe ser difícil la vida de casados- Yuri ríe al ver al moreno caminar donde Sarah

-No lo sé, nunca he estado casada como para decirte si es difícil o no…- los dos ríen juntos

Kalos al regresar lleva a la pareja hasta su auto y se suben, lo pone en marcha y se van en dirección a la mansión Hamilton…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, espero que les haya gustado la fiesta XD… en realidad en este capítulo no aparecen muchas cosas interesantes, pero en el próximo capítulo de mañana es mejor a mi parecer jajajaj  
saludos y no olviden de agregarme a Facebook para que nos mantengamos mucho más en contacto, me pueden buscar como **SanLay Cvrt**


	27. Capitulo 26: La investigación continua

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, James Lewis, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 26

A la mañana siguiente los empleados de los Hamilton estaban sirviendo el desayuno y Layla estaba sola en la mesa.

-Disculpe- ella detiene a una de las sirvientas -¿Dónde está Yuri?- pregunta extrañada al no verlo sentada con ella.

-El señor salió temprano en la mañana, pero no dijo a donde iba-

-Gracias por la información- le dice y la joven sirvienta se retira _-¿Dónde habrá ido?-_piensa con preocupación.

-¡Buenos días Layla!- aparece Yuri con un ramos de flores.

-Buenos días ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta

-Fui a hacer unos tramites-

-¿Cómo vas a hacer unos tramites? si con suerte sabes tu nombre-

-Te equivocas, en la mañana al despertar recordé mi número de cuenta bancaria y fui a retirar un poco de dinero… - ríe

-Supongo que no es mucho dinero, no quiero que cuando recuperes la memoria, te arrepientas…- al reflexionar bien lo que le decía Yuri lo mira extrañada y frunce el ceño –Oye, que curioso que recuerdes unos número y aun no recuerdes tu pasado- sonríe irónicamente

-Quizás es el destino- ríe -Mira te traje esto- le muestra las flores -Una flor para otra flor-

Las recibe muy alegre -Gracias… cuando me regalabas flores decías eso mismo-

-Tal vez las costumbres no se quitan-

Mientras ella jugaba con los pétalos le surge una pregunta -¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?-

-Quiero recompensarte por hacerte cargo de mí en todo este tiempo- sonríe junto a ella -A propósito… quiero que hoy salgamos a almorzar- se sienta en la mesa frente a Layla

-Me parece bien, ¿Dónde me llevaras?- pregunta curiosa

-Iremos a un restaurante Italiano que vi por aquí cerca-

-Me gusta la comida Italiana- sonríe

Horas más tarde Layla y Yuri iban caminando hacia el restaurante Italiano, repentinamente comienzan a divisar los típicos colores verde, blanco y rojo de la bandera de Italia

-Benvenuto signorina e signore, per favore… avanti- (Bienvenidos señorita y señor, por favor… adelante) le indica el portero.

-Grazie- (gracias) dice Layla.

En la cocina del lugar se encontraban dos hombres del personal junto al chef discutiendo a quien le tocaba atender a los clientes.

-Ya dije que a ti te toca- dice uno de los meseros Italianos que estaba ahí.

-Bene, tu sí que eres un holgazán, he atendido a tres clientes seguidos y esta será la última vez que voy, la próxima te tocara si o si a ti…- camina, pero al ver a los clientes que tenía que atender, se devuelve rápidamente a la cocina.

-Leonardo… me parece que el hombre que está ahí con esa mujer es Yuri Killian- dice Giuseppe desesperado

-Ma… si estaba en el hospital- (Ma= Pero) se asoma por la ventanilla de la cocina.

-¿Lo ves?-

-Es él y con mayor razón debes ir tú, Yuri no te conoce y tú sabes que a mí no me puede ver- le dice a su primo sin saber que Yuri no recordaba nada –Sácales la mayor información que puedas- empuja a su primo para que vaya

-_Sabía que no debíamos buscar trabajo cerca de donde viven ellos_…- pensaba el pobre Giuseppe

-Ciao, ¿En qué les puedo servir?- pregunta muy nervioso al llegar a la mesa de ellos.

-¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer?- le dice Yuri

-Tenemos toda la variedad de pizzas, también de risottos… Como risotto a la milanesa, risotto a la piamontesa, risotto con pesto y obviamente variedades de spaghetti y lasagnas, para beber tenemos licores Italianos, obviamente no todos, solo los más conocidos como el limoncello, la grappa y el amaretto, este último es muy famoso en el mundo por su leyenda di amor-

-¿Qué leyenda?- Yuri ríe

-Se dice que la hija de una posadera, que estaba enamorada del pintor Bernardino Luini, que era el discípulo del pintor Leonardo da Vinci, elaboro una bebida especialmente para él a partir de los ingredientes que tenía en su jardín. Así fue como el amaretto se rodeó de fuerza afrodisiaca y popularidad mundial-

-Quizás tomando ese licor me rodee con fuerza afrodisiaca- ríe incrédulo ante la leyenda -Por la entretenida historia, quiero que me traigas amaretto y de comer, quiero risotto a la milanesa por favor- dice Yuri.

-¿Y para la signorina?- pregunta apuntando en su pequeña libreta, lo que le acababa de ordenar.

-Yo quiero lasagna a la bolognesa con un jugo de frutas por favor- el joven Giuseppe anota y va a buscar el pedido.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Averiguaste algo?- le pregunta Leonardo abriéndole la puerta de la cocina y escondiéndose para que no lo vean.

-Claro, averigüe que vienen a almorzar risotto a la milanesa con licor de amaretto, lasagna a la bolognesa con un jugo de frutas- le muestra la hoja con el pedido.

-¿Es un chiste?- lo detiene

-Para nada, no quiero meterme en problemas, estamos en el trabajo- va donde el chef a darle la orden.

-Como si yo deseara trabajar aquí- se cruza de brazos enojado y camina donde su primo que se había sentado en una silla a esperar que el chef sirviera.

-Te sugiero que dejes las cosas como están, por suerte ese hombre no murió en el accidente- le dice en voz baja para que no escuche el personal.

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer con la que está?- se paran para mirar por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta

-No tengo idea y no me interesa- dice con cara de aburrido

-Es la famosa acróbata y actriz Layla Hamilton, averigua qué relación tienen- le da un golpe en el hombro

-¿Tú crees que soy tu detective o qué?- pregunta un poco molesto

-No, pero eres mi familia, mi única familia de hecho y necesito que me ayudes en esto… tengo una pequeña idea- sonríe

-He aprendido a temerle a tus ideas - se aleja un poco de su primo.

-Muchacho, lleva la orden a la mesa por favor- le dice el chef

-Adiós, tengo que trabajar- lleva una bandeja con el pedido -Aquí les traigo su orden- deja los platos correspondientes, el licor amaretto y el jugo -Espero que disfruten de la comida-

-Me sorprende la rapidez- menciona Yuri

-El restaurante es nuevo, por esta razón no tenemos muchos clientes y podemos atender a los pocos clientes que vienen con rapidez-

-Muy buena atención de parte del personal- le dice Layla

-Gracias signorina-

-Me agrada que los meseros tengan el acento Italiano, le da un toque al restaurante- sonrie Yuri

-La mayoría de nosotros somos Italianos, era un requisito para poder trabajar aquí-

-Yuri, tu hace meses atrás fuiste a Italia en vacaciones- le cuenta Layla

-Lamentablemente no recuerdo haber ido a ese lugar- cierra los ojos

-¡¿Cómo no recordar Italia?! Per l' amor di dio- (Por el amor de dios) dice sorprendido.

-Perdí la memoria en un accidente y ahora estoy en tratamiento para poder recordar mi pasado-

-Oh, lo siento mucho… los dejo comer tranquilos- se retira rápidamente a la cocina

-¿Qué te dijeron?... estuviste mucho tiempo ahí con ellos- dice Leonardo al ver entrar a Giuseppe.

-Por tu estúpida idea, Yuri no puede recordar nada de su pasado-

-¿Perdió la memoria?... ¡Bien! Esto es muy importante…- celebra con alegría –Aunque quizás sea un poco difícil ejecutar mi plan- se coloca pensativo

-¿Qué plan?- pregunta preocupado

-Aun no lo sé muy bien, tengo que averiguar un par de cosas primero- le dice dejando a Giuseppe muy angustiado.

Una hora más tarde Layla y Yuri ya habían terminado de comer, Yuri pago la cuenta y le dejó muy buena propina a Giuseppe por su excelente atención. La pareja había decidido caminar hasta la mansión, ya que no quedaba muy lejos, esto le servía como distracción a los dos. Al llegar a la casa de Layla ven a un hombre parado esperándolos.

-¿Usted?- dice Layla extrañada por su presencia.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta Yuri

El hombre no deja que Layla responda y decide contestar él -Claro que los conozco a los dos, pero tú a mí no Yuri, ya que cuando hable con la señorita Layla por primera vez, usted por desgracia estaba en coma-

-¿Qué hace aquí?- interviene Layla un poco enojada –Ya le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber-

-Esta vez no vine para hablar usted señorita, sino que para hablar con el caballero aquí presente- mira al rubio.

-No es momento para que lo moleste, él no está en condiciones de decirle nada, no creo que sea de gran ayuda una persona que no recuerda su pasado-

-Ya estoy enterado de todo lo que pasó, solo vengo para avisarle de la situación y contarles lo que he investigado-

Los tres se quedan mirando hasta que Yuri decide hablar -El ambiente está un poco tenso ¿No creen?... aparte no se de lo que hablan y por lo visto estoy involucrado… mejor pasemos a conversar tranquilamente adentro- Yuri invita a pasar al hombre y a Layla a la casa señalándoles el camino. Al entrar, todos se sientan en el gran salón de invitados y la rubia ordena a los empleados que les traigan unos café.

-Yuri, soy el detective James Lewis y estoy a cargo de tu caso-

-¿Un detective a cargo de mi caso?-

-Tu accidente automovilístico no fue solo un accidente, ese fue un intento de homicidio… por lo visto alguien corto los frenos de tu automóvil, es por eso que no podías detenerte y posteriormente chocaste-

-Es primera vez que me dicen la razón de mi choque- observa a Layla que no le había contado nada, ella se coloca nerviosa y desvía su mirada a otro lado

-Sabemos que es intencional, alguien quiere matarte y debes estar protegido… por ahora hay dos sospechosos- llega una de las sirvientas con café para todos

-¿Sospechosos?... la última vez que hablamos no había ninguno- interviene Layla

-Sí, había uno, pero decidí que no debía contarle. Ahora la investigación ha avanzado. El primer sospechoso es el señor Kalos Eido que pudo estar involucrado, ya que por lo que he investigado el señor Yuri Killian se apodero del escenario cuando este estaba en problemas financieros… y el segundo sospechoso es Leon Oswald quien pudo estar resentido por lo sucedido con su hermana menor, Sophie… y esa es una larga historia, por eso la evitaremos contarla- toma un sorbo de su café

-Tiene sentido que ellos dos sean los sospechosos, aunque no creo que Kalos pudiera haber hecho algo como eso. A Leon, no es que lo conozca muy bien, pero he visto que ha cambiado mucho, Sora lo ha ayudado de a poco a superar la muerte de su hermana y suponía que entre Yuri y Leon, ya habían solucionado el problema que tenían- dice ella

-Lo siento en no poder ayudar de mucho por lo que todos ya saben… pero me cuidare de Kalos y de Leon- frunce el ceño sin entender bien de lo que hablaban.

-Solo he venido para informarles y ahora que Yuri despertó, las investigaciones continuaran intensamente hasta dar con el culpable… los estaremos observando por su protección-

-En cuanto recuerde algo lo llamare-

El hombre saca algo de su chaqueta -Toma, recibe mi tarjeta, ahí esta adjunto mi numero personal, si sabes algo llámame a cualquier hora-

-o-0-o-

Los demás días fueron muy raros, para Layla y Yuri, el solo estar cerca de Kalos y Leon se les hacía difícil y era obvio que después de enterarse de la investigación del detective, cualquiera quedaría con la duda.  
Kalos que los conocía muy bien ya comenzaba a notar la tensión de sus ex acróbatas, por esto decide enfrentarlos.

-¿Me van a contar lo que les sucede?- dice muy serio el moreno de anteojos.

-No pasa nada Kalos- dice Layla mirando hacia otro lado

-Los conozco a los dos desde hace muchos años, puesto que cuando recién entraron a Kaleido, solo eran niños y aunque Yuri haya perdido la memoria, curiosamente nunca ha cambiado su comportamiento y sé que algo me ocultan- el rubio no hablaba nada y dejaba que Layla se encargara de la situación para no decir algo que se pueda arrepentir.

-Muy bien, te diré lo que nos sucede… hace algunos días atrás nos contactó el detective Lewis-

-¿Qué les dijo?-

-Nos informó sobre su investigación…- Antes de que Layla continuara Kalos interviene

-Supongo que les dijo que soy su sospechoso ¿Cierto?-

-¿Entonces él ya te lo había dicho?- ella pregunta

-Por supuesto, también me dijo que por ese motivo, no puedo salir del país ni de la ciudad, no creí que era necesario alarmarte con algo así, ya que estabas muy preocupada por Yuri, por eso no de dije nada-

-No recuerdo nada, pero confió en que tú eres inocente- interrumpe Yuri

-Sinceramente yo tampoco creo que hayas hecho algo así ¿o sí?- cuestiona Layla

-Obviamente nunca le haría daño a nadie y muchas gracias por su confianza, pero por ahora soy el único sospechoso…-

-Te equivocas, hay otro más… el segundo es Leon - le dice seriamente la rubia

-Lamentablemente yo pensé en él también, solo por el pasado que tienen, pero me he dado cuenta que él ha cambiado bastante como para intentar vengarse de Yuri-

-No sé qué pensar, realmente necesito…- el rubio queda en silencio observando como lo miraba Layla y Kalos –De verdad, lo que más quiero es recordarlo todo para aclarar esta situación…- Yuri sale de la oficina repentinamente.

-¡Yuri!- grita Layla para detenerlo y va tras de él, intentando alcanzarlo…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer  
saludos =D


	28. Capitulo 27: Recuerdos

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, James Lewis, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo anterior

-No sé qué pensar, realmente necesito…- el rubio queda en silencio observando como lo miraba Layla y Kalos –De verdad, lo que más quiero es recordarlo todo para aclarar esta situación…- Yuri sale de la oficina repentinamente.  
-¡Yuri!- grita Layla para detenerlo y va tras de él, intentando alcanzarlo…

Capítulo 27

Él sale corriendo hasta la entrada de Kaleido, en el instante en que llega afuera, divisa a un hombre de cabello largo que estaba viendo el atardecer sentado en una de las barreras de protección que estaba a un lado de Kaleido, la cual separaba el borde del camino con el precipicio al mar.

-Quiero hablar contigo Leon…- le dice el rubio muy serio

-Dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-No sé quién eres… ni siquiera sé quién soy yo, pero lo único que necesito, es aclarar una duda que tengo acerca de ti y mi pasado…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Crees que hemos solucionado todos nuestros problemas?-

-A que te refieres-

-¿Quién es Sophie?-

-Es… mi hermana-

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-

-¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas?- le sube la voz

-Quiero averiguar mi pasado y me han mencionado mucho tu nombre y el de tu hermana, realmente necesito saber esto para estar más tranquilo. Dime… ¿Cómo los conocí a ustedes?-

-Está bien, te lo diré… hace mucho tiempo atrás todos éramos acróbatas renombrados por ser de los mejores, nunca nos conocimos, sin embargo sabíamos de su existencia y viceversa. El día que nos reunimos por primera vez, fue en el grandioso festival circense, donde todos los mejores acróbatas muestran sus más fantásticas técnicas para ganar la gran copa y fama mundial. Aquel día, antes de que a mi hermana y a mí nos tocara presentarnos, tú la llamaste diciendo que se juntarían en un lugar específico, ella llego ese lugar y te espero, pero tú nunca llegaste… al intentar regresar a tiempo a nuestra presentación, la atropellaron y todo lo hiciste para que tú y Layla puedan ganar el festival, obviamente la única forma de hacerlo era quitando del camino a tus rivales y nosotros éramos tus principales; Sabias que ella te admiraba mucho, por eso decidiste hacerlo… aunque te llamé muchas veces para que la vayas a ver al hospital, pero tú nunca fuiste y ella falleció sin cumplir el deseo de conocerte… A los años después nos volvimos a reencontrar en este escenario e intentaste hacer que yo cobrara venganza por la muerte de mi hermana, en ese momento apareció Sora quien nos hizo recapacitar mientras estábamos peleando, también habías llamado a Layla para que vea como resolvías las cosas conmigo; realmente no tenías por qué que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no fuiste la persona que la atropelló y entiendo que fue un accidente. Finalmente demostraste que sentías compasión por ella y me hiciste saber el cargo de conciencia que llevabas por no haberla visitado en su lecho de muerte y ayudaste a que su sueño de crear a la verdadera estrella se haga realidad-

-¿Yo soy capaz de hacer esas cosas?- murmuraba para sí mismo

-No hago esto porque sea tu amigo ni mucho menos, quiero que lo tengas claro, lo hice porque sé que perdiste la memoria y solo quiero que sepas que ya solucionamos nuestras diferencias-

-Gracias, esto me ayuda a concluir muchas cosas…- los dos hombres se estrechan la mano.

-Muy bien… yo me retiro, adiós- el peli gris se va dejando al joven ruso sostenido de la barra de protección y mirando hacia el mar pensando en todo.

Layla se acerca poco a poco por atrás de él, aun así Yuri se da cuenta de la presencia de la rubia -… Leon no fue- se da vuelta para mirar a la rubia que caminaba hacia él -Todo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo es tratar de recordar, pero por más que intento no puedo… sé que todos ustedes me ocultan muchas cosas…-

-Solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo… ya verás que recordaras en el momento menos pensado-

-Es que… ya estoy aburrido de ver que los demás me traten como un tonto, como un enfermo y ver que sienten pena por mí y tú no eres la excepción-

-No digas eso, jamás te he dicho siento pena por ti-

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Necesito que me cuenten más cosas como la historia que me acaba de decir Leon-

-¿Que te dijo?-

-¡La verdad! no como ustedes… que me ocultan cada detalle de mi vida y a pesar de estar viviendo contigo todo este tiempo, no eres capaz de contarme tu historia, eras mi compañera y no sé cómo nos llevábamos o tan solo como nos conocimos ¡No me dices nada!-

-Yuri, tranquilízate-

-¿Sabes lo que he hecho todos los días en Kaleido?-

-No lo sé-

-He estado buscando a una mujer… recuerdo como era y recuerdo su nombre… pero no la he podido ver por ningún lado-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Christina… la conoces-

-¿Christina?- ella agacha la mirada

-Eso quiere decir que la conoces, pero no me dirás nada ¿Cierto? Como todo lo que me ocultas-

-Efectivamente la conozco, pero debes averiguarlo solo- le dice seriamente y se da la vuelta para irse.

-¡A eso es lo que me refiero!- grita haciendo que Layla se detenga

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te diga toda tu vida?, al fin y al cabo tampoco te conozco bien. Nunca supe de tu pasado, hace poco me entere de algunas cosas de ti, haciendo que me decepcione y con suerte sabia de tu presente, siempre mostraste ser otra persona. Para empezar, tienes enemigos que no tenía la mínima idea que existían y que demostraron ser peligrosos al querer matarte… ¿Y así esperas que yo te diga todo? Si con suerte te conozco-

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Pensé que yo sentía algo por ti y a veces me hacías pensar que tu sentías lo mismo por mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo esperas a ese imbécil que te abandono ¿Y te digo algo? ¡El nunca llegara!- dice con furia -¡Es una pérdida de tiempo que lo estés esperando! Ojalá que encuentres la felicidad junto al desaparecido padre de tu hijo…- Layla no aguanta más y le da una bofetada, pasan unos segundos en los que él se calla, pero comienza a hablar nuevamente -…Ya no necesito que me acojas en tu casa, supongo que tengo mi propio departamento o mi propia casa, lo mejor es estar solo-

-Por mi ningún problema…- camina dándole la espalda, pero unos pasos más allá se detiene para decirle lo último -Espero que tengas suerte con encontrar la ubicación de tu departamento y éxito con la búsqueda de Christina quizás esos sentimientos que dices tener hacia a mí los deposites en ella-

-¡Para tu información si sé dónde queda mi departamento y te aseguro que encontrare a Christina!- le grita muy seguro de si

-Qué bueno que por lo menos puedas recordar cosas materiales- le decía mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada de Kaleido

-_Ya verás_- piensa mientras saca su celular y comienza a marcar un numero -¿Bueno? ¿Kalos?- dice al escuchar que la voz del moreno

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Sabes dónde queda mi departamento?- pregunta con un tono de enojo

-Claro que si ¿Por qué?- se extraña

-Necesito que me lleves hasta allá…-

-Por supuesto, espérame unos minutos, ordeno unas cosas y nos vamos-

-¡Espera! No le digas nada de esto a Layla-

-Bueno… ¿Aun tienes la caja que te pasaron al salir del hospital?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahí están las llaves de tu departamento-

-Entonces iré a buscar mis cosas a la casa de los Hamilton-

-Yo te llevo, espérame unos minutos-

-Está bien-

Kalos salió de su oficina y llego solo hasta el estacionamiento, ahí se encontraba Yuri esperándolo.

-¿Y Layla?- pregunta el joven ruso

-Le pedí que cuidara algunos minutos a Drake mientras yo salía un momento, ya que Sarah se tiene que preparar para cantar en la obra-

-Perfecto- los hombres se suben en el vehículo y van en dirección a la mansión Hamilton. Al llegar, Yuri corre a buscar sus cosas saliendo en tan solo algunos minutos para subirse nuevamente al auto e ir en dirección al departamento. Cuando llegaron, Kalos le dice el número de piso y él se baja solo, ya que el moreno debía llegar rápidamente al escenario como usualmente lo hacía para verificar que todo vaya bien en la obra

-Gracias Kalos- le dice desde afuera del lujoso auto descapotable

-De nada y antes que me vaya, te recomiendo que soluciones tus problemas con Layla, ella está sufriendo mucho y no creo ser el único que lo ha notado…- al decir esto Kalos parte velozmente dejando a Yuri ahí parado.

-Quizás lo haga…- se dice a si mismo, mientras miraba hacia arriba observando el alto edificio frente a él, en ese momento decide entrar.

Cuando abre su departamento comienza a ver cada rincón del lugar hasta llegar a las habitaciones, en una había una cama con un velador, lo cual no era nada especial, en la otra había una cama grande con un velador un teléfono y un televisor, deduciendo que esa era su habitación y la anterior que había visto era la de invitados y por último, en la tercera se podía observar muchas pinturas.

-Son… retratos- camina para verlos de cerca –Están todos sonriendo… ¿Yo las habré creado?- frunce el ceño cuando ve una de esas pinturas cubierta por una tela -¿Qué es eso?- la comienza a destaparla -Es…- parpadea unos segundos –¿Es Layla?- queda atónito, frunce el ceño y comienza a ver algunas imágenes en su mente de cuando hacia la técnica del fénix dorado junto a Layla… luego el festival circense… cae de rodillas al piso tomándose fuertemente su cabeza -¡No!- grita agarrándose la cabeza, mira nuevamente la pintura y se le vienen más recuerdos a la memoria, esta vez eran de la técnica fantástica y la lesión que había sufrido Layla, veía cuando se había apoderado del escenario y de cómo hacia sufrir a Layla por ese acontecimiento. Empezó a ver como realizaban la técnica angelical e intentaba convertirse en el demonio de Layla para poder transformarla en su ángel, comienza a soltar su cabeza poco a poco, sus ojos estaban desorientados y nublados, definitivamente ya se había dado cuenta que su actitud con Layla no había sido la indicada y nuevamente había cometido un error con ella _-¿Por qué le nombre a Christina? Soy un estúpido ¿Por qué le tuve que decir todas esas cosas? Yo soy aquel hombre que la abandono, aquel hombre que se olvidó de ella y de nuestro bebé ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_- se levanta lentamente.

-o-0-o-

Layla estaba en su casa, aun no se explicaba la actitud de Yuri, realmente cada día que pasaba se sentía peor, todo lo que habían dicho le afectaba psicológicamente y sinceramente se sentía agotada mentalmente, necesitaba relajarse pero él no era de gran ayuda.

-_Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire_- pensaba tristemente. Cuando abre la puerta de la entrada de su casa se lleva una gran sorpresa

-Layla…-

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí?-_ se preguntaba

-¿Podemos hablar?- Yuri se acerca a ella pero Layla mira hacia otro lado, quería conversar con él pero el tan solo verlo y recordar lo que le había dicho, era como escarbar en la herida -Discúlpame por cómo te trate hace unas horas atrás- ella solo lo escuchaba sin mirarlo -La verdad es que soy un tonto… y sé que herí tus sentimientos- se acerca un poco más a ella

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento?- le dice muy cortante

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Layla omite la respuesta quedando en silencio –He visto como me tratas… todo el tiempo me miras de una manera triste y con solo ver tus ojos, sé que sientes pena por mí-

-¡Te equivocas!- le grita para poder callarlo -Yo no siento pena por ti… yo estoy así por mí- se da vuelta dándole la espalda a él.

-¿Por qué sientes pena por ti?- se acerca a ella agarrándole los hombros

-¿Te parece poco que el padre de mi hijo nos haya olvidado?- se tapa la cara

-No puede ser posible que un hombre pueda olvidar fácilmente a una mujer tan linda como tú, ni mucho menos si esa linda mujer está embarazada de él- intenta consolarla

-Te aseguro que eso es posible…- lo vuelve a mirar y clava sus ojos en Yuri -Él no me recuerda-

-Layla... He sido muy estúpido al no darme cuenta antes de todas esas indirectas ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de mi accidente?- dice repentinamente.

-¿Qué dices?- abre los ojos grandes, confundida por lo que le decía

-Prometo nunca más dejarte sola- al escuchar todo esto, Layla mira inmediatamente hacia el piso, intentando contenerse -Mírame Layla…- la da vuelta hacia él -No te pongas así, demuestra esa fortaleza que te hace ser tan… segura de ti… ahora dime, ¿Cuál iba a ser tu respuesta? Recuerdo que nunca llegue para conversar contigo después del accidente- le acaricia el cabello de la bella joven

-…He estado aguantado tantas cosas últimamente, cosas por las que nunca en mi vida he pasado- lo abraza fuertemente y de a poco comienza a caer un fina lagrima que recorría la pálida mejilla de aquella mujer, dejando de demostrar esa frialdad que siempre aparentaba.  
Yuri la separa un poco y le limpia las pequeñas gotas que caían bajo sus brillantes ojos celestes.

-Nunca más dejare que llores por mí y nunca más te olvidare, ni a ti ni a… nuestro bebé…- dirige su mirada hacia abajo -ha crecido mucho y sin darme cuenta estaba a su lado- acaricia su vientre con ternura –Oye, necesito que me acompañes-

-¿Dónde me quieres llevar?-

-A mi departamento-

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya?- frunce el ceño

-Quiero que sepas la razón por la cual recupere la memoria- la toma de la mano y hace parar un taxi que justo estaba pasando por fuera, se suben y parten hacia el departamento.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- dice Layla sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No es algo que te pueda traer hasta aquí- ríe levantándola de su asiento, los dos caminan hacia una de las habitaciones y Yuri le abre la puerta.

-¿Qué es… esto?- dice la asombrada rubia observando toda la habitación.

-Nunca te había traído hasta acá y quería presentarte mi colección de pinturas-

-¿Las hiciste tú?- le pregunta mirando todos los atriles de pinturas que había en el lugar.

-Si, después de que realizaste la "técnica Fantástica" con Sora, recordaras que yo me fui a Francia y estuve estudiando arte. Comencé a pintar retratos, rescatando la sonrisa de las personas y me di cuenta que la sonrisa es un tesoro maravilloso que poseemos… cada vez que actuábamos en Kaleido me gustaba ver como sonreías escuchando las ovaciones del público y es ahí donde mostrabas la verdadera Layla, es por eso que…- descubre una de las pinturas que estaba tapada por una tela.

-Soy yo…- mira el gran retrato de ella.

-Eres tú y estas sonriendo en el escenario-

-Es cierto, últimamente he olvidado ese sentimiento cuando estas arriba de un escenario, ese nerviosismo que te invade antes de salir y especialmente los aplausos del público, las sonrisas de ellos junto con esa sensación de calor que te invade todo el pecho y te hace sentir muy viva-

-Eso tú me lo enseñaste, quizás no me lo dijiste verbalmente, pero me lo insinuaste muchas veces, hasta que lo descubrí cuando me aleje de los escenarios-

Layla mira los detalles del retrato -Cuando regrese a Los Ángeles vine con la intención de volver como acróbata del escenario, ya que quería volver a recibir nuevamente las ovaciones del público de Kaleido…-

-¿Qué paso con eso?-

-Aunque mi lesión estaba mejorando… mi destino cambio, ahora tengo otras responsabilidades, quizás en un futuro próximo pueda volver a mi querido Kaleido, pero en este minuto…- ríe -…en estos minutos no puedo…- acaricia su vientre

-Lo único que te pido, es que no abandones tus sueños por nada del mundo-

-Ten por seguro que no lo hare nunca, por eso no te preocupes… bueno, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar- dice caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Te quieres quedar?- la propuesta hace que Layla se quede pensando.

-Está bien, de todos modos no tienes auto como para ir a dejarme- ríe

En la mañana siguiente, Yuri se levanta temprano para llevarle desayuno a Layla que aún estaba durmiendo

-Despierta…- le susurraba el joven en el oído de la rubia –Despierta…- insistía reiteradas veces hasta ver que Layla comienza a despertar abriendo los ojos, al darse cuenta que ya había amanecido se sienta en la cama rápidamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- le dice asustada

-Son las 9:30 a.m-

-¡Oh no! Es muy tarde-

-¿Qué pasa?- frunce el ceño al verla tan alterada

-Tengo hora al doctor a las 10:30- se levanta

-Relájate, alcanzaremos a llegar, no te preocupes-

-¿Alcanzaremos?- se detiene

-Obviamente te acompañare, no dejare que vayas sola-

Una hora más tarde los dos habían llegado justo a tiempo al doctor haciéndolos pasar de inmediato.

-Tú ya sabes que hacer- le dice el doctor con el gel en la mano haciendo que Layla se levanta la blusa –Me sorprende que no me hayas venido a ver antes- le dice mientras prendía los monitores.

-Lo siento, tenía que solucionar algunas cosas-

-Bueno, nunca es tarde…- le coloca la sonda encima de su vientre -Miren, el bebé está muy bien…- se veía como se movía en la pantalla -¿Quieren saber el sexo?-

-Por supuesto que si- dice Yuri muy contento.

-Según veo es… una niña- el doctor les informa.

-¿Una niña?…- Layla queda atónita

-Felicidades, espero que haya sido lo que querían-

-En realidad nunca habíamos pensado en eso…- dice la rubia

-Sea dama o varón, íbamos a querer igual a nuestro bebé- sonríe Yuri -Ahora tendré dos mujeres caprichosas que cuidar- ríe y Layla lo mira de reojo…

**N.A:** Hola, había esperado hasta este capítulo para hacer una especie de juego XD quiero que le coloquemos nombre a la hija de Yuri y Layla, ya que pienso que es algo importante y no quiero hacerlo sola jajajaj les daré alternativas y ustedes votan… para luego tomar la decisión.

Solo les daré 3 alternativas :O para que no hayan tantas opiniones diferentes:

**a)** Alice Killian(Como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", ya que fue la primera obra que vio Layla en el escenario Kaleido)  
**b)** Sophia Killian(En honor a la hermana de Leon, aunque no es exactamente igual el nombre, ya que ella se llamaba Sophie Oswald)  
**c) **Rola Killian (Por la mamá de Layla, aunque no me gusta mucho pero bueno…)

PD: No quedan muchos capítulos así que ojalá me den la respuesta pronto =D saludos


	29. Capitulo 28: No todo dura para siempre

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, James Lewis, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 28

Un mes y medio después las cosas habían cambiado entre Yuri y Layla, todo volvía a la normalidad de a poco. Layla prácticamente vivía en el departamento de Yuri y ya estaban comprando cosas para su hija que venía en camino. Layla había ido al traumatólogo quien le tenía excelente noticias, su lesión había sanado completamente, lo cual ya era una preocupación menos, por el momento. Actualmente estaba trabajando en el escenario Kaleido como entrenadora y le hacía clases a Drake y Ashley; tal como se preocupaba del entrenamiento de los niños, también lo hacía por su pequeña, que ya estaba por cumplir 8 meses de gestación en una semana más, sin duda el tiempo pasaba rápido…

-Buenas Tardes, ando buscando al señor Yuri Killian, a la señorita Layla Hamilton y al señor Kalos Eido- le dice un hombre alto formal a un joven de utilería.

-Pase a la oficina, lo más seguro es que ahí encuentre al jefe Kalos-

-Muchas gracias…- el hombre camina hacia la oficina de Kalos, al llegar toca la puerta.

-¡Pase!- grita desde la oficina.

-Tanto tiempo señor Eido- pasa el hombre

-¿Usted?- le dice Yuri quien estaba ahí en ese minuto.

-Les dije que iba a llegar hasta el final con mi investigación…- se coloca las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí detective Lewis?- pregunta Kalos

-Me entere que Yuri Killian ha recobrado la memoria, decidí dejar un poco de tiempo antes de seguir con la investigación para que él solo se acercara a mí con alguna información, pero nunca me llamo y me temo que tendré que interrogarlo quizás recuerde algo o alguien de su pasado señor Yuri-

-No tengo idea quien pudo haber sido… Leon y Kalos no son los que intentaron matarme, estoy completamente seguro de eso-

-Primero quiero saber tu versión de los hechos…-

-No hay problema… Aquel día había vuelto de Nueva York porque tenía que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con Layla, quien estaba allá, sin embargo, en el viaje por cosa del destino, tuvimos que viajar uno al lado del otro, ya que nos tocaron los asientos juntos. Recuerdo que hicimos las paces, puesto que habíamos estado distanciados algún tiempo. Luego de varias horas de viaje decidí llevar a Layla a su casa, ya que en su estado, yo no permitiría que cargara el peso de su maleta o estuviera esperando un taxi que la llevara ¿Para qué? Si yo estaba ahí con mi vehículo estacionado en el aeropuerto. Al llegar a la mansión Hamilton entré con Layla a conversar, luego llego su padre con el cual estuvimos hablando unos minutos y me fui, al prender el automóvil no sentí nada extraño, así que seguí mi camino a la velocidad que siempre solía andar… minutos después, Layla me llama, en realidad no lo podía creer, ya que parecía no poder perdonarme por cosas del pasado y no contare eso, puesto que es algo personal… Continuo, ella me pidió que vaya a su casa, entonces decidí dar la vuelta y para eso tenía que frenar, obviamente como ya sabemos, no lo pude hacer y en mi desesperación llame a Kalos para que me ayudara, él pensó en un plan muy ingenioso, pero a mí en ese minuto no se me hubiese ocurrido… al intentar ejecutarlo, me encontré con un taco automovilístico que me obligo a doblar para no colisionar en ese momento me pase para la otra pista, pensando que así no me pasaría nada, pero no había visto que venía un camión justo en dirección a mí, la reacción que tuve en ese instante fue quitarme rápidamente el cinturón y saltar antes de colisionar, pero el mismo cinturón, hizo que perdiera valioso tiempo y salte segundos antes del choque, tal vez me pude haber salvado del coma si hubiese saltado momentos antes, pero mi cuerpo se golpeó contra mi propio automóvil, haciendo que pierda la conciencia, en ese instante fue donde caí en el cemento… y luego desperté en el hospital un mes después sin recordar ni siquiera mi nombre-

-La historia coincide con la que dijo Layla Hamilton y Kalos Eido… necesito saber si usted tenía algún enemigo-

-No creo, no recuerdo a nadie que quisiera hacerme daño de esa forma-

-Ni el señor ¿Kalos?- apunta con el dedo culpándolo –Oh quizás su rival, el acróbata ¿Leon Oswald?- se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Dudo mucho que Kalos sea capaz de hacerme algo así, estoy seguro que él no fue… respecto a Leon, con el arreglamos todas nuestras diferencias, la muerte de su hermana fue un accidente y realmente lo lamento mucho, pero sus sospechas no son correctas-

-Entonces ¿Quién fue?- el detective frunce el ceño un poco molesto por no haber descubierto nada -Hemos vuelto al mismo punto…-

-Espere… puede que exista una persona que quiera hacerme daño, pero lo descarte, ya que vive en otro país y dudo que tenga los medios como para viajar solo a esto y menos los recursos como para pagarle a alguien-

-Toda información sirve, dígame el nombre y averiguare sobre esa persona-

-Antes que todo… Kalos…- dirige su mirada hacia el hombre sentado en el escritorio -Quiero que sepas que te oculte esto, ya que estoy muy avergonzado por lo que sucedió con Kaleido hace tiempo atrás…- vuelve a dirigir su mirada al detective -Hace meses atrás, mucho antes de que Layla volviera a Los Ángeles, yo me entere que un hombre Italiano que había invertido en el escenario cuando este, estaba problemas; había quedado en la ruina perdiéndolo todo, por ese motivo decidí ayudarlo por muchos meses con una suma de dinero que pueda solventar sus gastos; llegamos a ese acuerdo cuando fui en mis vacaciones a Italia y quedamos en que le iba a enviar el dinero hasta que encuentre un trabajo, pero por lo visto, él se aprovechó de mí, me entere que él nunca busco un trabajo y vivía a costa mía. Un día lo llame y le dije que su tiempo se había acabado, le deje de enviar dinero y no tuvimos nunca más ningún tipo de contacto-

-¿Cómo se llama este hombre?-

-Se llama Leonardo Paccini-

-Créame que este tipo de información me sirve de mucho enseguida iré a investigar- se acomoda su sombrero y se va.

-o-0-o-

-Primo, ya descubrí la forma de recuperar la herencia de nostra familia- dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- lo mira con cara de desagrado.

-Descubrí que Yuri Killian está relacionado sentimentalmente con Layla Hamilton, la hija del gran empresario Hamilton, quien es el dueño de la cadena de hoteles…-

-¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?- abre los ojos sorprendido.

-No me subestimes Giuseppe-

-¿Ma… qué piensas hacer con esa información?-

-Creo que tendremos de huésped por un tiempo a la hermosa Layla Hamilton- levanta una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Mañana por la tarde ella ira a Kaleido como todos los días, creo que es entrenadora- ríe –Sera fácil meterla al auto que arrende, ya que está embarazada y dudo que tenga movimientos rápidos como para liberarse de dos hombres fornidos que contrate para mañana- sonrie

-Veo que tienes todo un plan preparado…- dice angustiado -Aun no entiendo que quieres hacer con esa mujer-

-Que estúpido eres… como no entiendes proviene de una familia muy adinerada… y lo único que tengo que hacer es pedir una recompensa por su rescate, con eso recuperaremos la herencia de la familia y volveremos a Italia-

-Sabes que eso es muy peligroso si te descubren te llevaran a la cárcel-

-Si me descubren a mí, tu igual caerás conmigo, ya que por solo saber todo esto, te conviertes automáticamente en mi cómplice, más aun, por ocultar lo que hice con Yuri- ríe maquiavélicamente.

-De verdad eres malo Leonardo… nunca debí haber venido hasta aquí contigo… nunca debí hacerte caso en nada- se retira a su habitación dejando a du primo solo

-o-0-o-

La mañana siguiente como siempre estaba Kalos y Yuri trabajando desde temprano.

-Kalos ¿Me acompañarías a elegir un automóvil?- pregunta el joven rubio.

-¿Te vas a comprar un vehículo nuevo?- frunce el ceño

-Sí, he estado ahorrando y me alcanza el dinero-

-¿Ya le dijiste a Layla?- levanta una ceja.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, aparte estoy seguro que estará contenta de que tenga un nuevo automóvil- sonrie

-No lo sé, a veces las mujeres se enojan cuando nosotros tomamos decisiones sin consultarles- coloca una cara de aburrido -Te lo digo ya que una vez tome una decisión parecida y Sarah estuvo enojada conmigo durante dos semanas-

-¿Qué decisión tomaste?- ríe.

-La inscribí a un curso de canto con una de las mejores voces del mundo, sin consultarle, ya que le quería dar una sorpresa… pero cuando le dije ella comenzó a gritar y armar un escándalo… todo porque ese mismo día tendría un campeonato de Yudo- ríe irónicamente –Dejo plantada a la famosa cantante por ir a ese campeonato… creí que se entusiasmaría con la idea pero lo único que logre fue que discutiéramos-

Yuri no aguanta y explota a carcajadas –Kalos, tu sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas con Sarah, ¿Cuándo has visto que ha ido a algún curso de canto? Mil veces prefiere sus prácticas orientales-

-Sabía que no debía contarte, pero te lo advierto anticipadamente, antes de que Layla te diga algo…-

-Asumo las consecuencias, no te preocupes, Layla nunca me diría nada- sonrie -¿Me acompañas?-

-Te acompañare y espero no meterme en problemas- se levanta del escritorio y los dos hombres se dirigen al automóvil de Kalos para ir a una automotora.

-Bienvenidos ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- decía uno de los vendedores.

-Estoy buscando un automóvil modelo… familiar- sonrie

-¿Familiar?- le pregunta Kalos extrañado, ya que sabía que los gustos de Yuri eran los autos descapotables o deportivos.

-Es obvio ahora no solo pienso en mí, también pienso por mi hija y Layla- Kalos se encoje de hombros

-¿Qué tipo de modelo le gustaría? como ve tenemos muchos modelos- le indica con la mano.

-Busco algo moderno, algo que obviamente sea familiar para transportar a una bebé y por sobre todo que sea seguro-

-El modelo Honda Odyssey es perfecto para transportar niños es como una minivan, tiene puertas traseras deslizantes y tiene un manejo hábil realmente es muy cómodo y amplio y es especial para viajes familiares- le dice mostrándole el modelo

-Se ve interesante…- se acaricia la barbilla

-Aquí tenemos el modelo 2012 Subaru Outback es un vehículo deportivo familiar y al igual que el anterior es muy bueno para viajes… y por aquí tenemos el modelo Kia Soreto ofrece un sistema de información y entretenimiento controlado por voz además de un gran techo corredizo panorámico grande y lo más importante que es bastante económico, ya que no consume mucho combustible por kilómetro-

-¿Qué dices Kalos?-

-Los tres modelos son espectaculares, pero yo que tu descartaría el modelo 2013 Subaru Outback ya que no creo que sea lo que buscas obviamente pensando en ustedes-

-Me gustan las puertas deslizantes del Honda Odyssey, pero si que pienso en el futuro ya no me gustara. El Kia Sorento es lo que busco, el Honda es muy grande y no es mi estilo-

-Buena elección yo también hubiese elegido ese- dice Kalos

-¿Se lo va a llevar de inmediato?-

-…- queda en silencio unos segundos –Claro, ese quiero- asiente.

-¿Qué color prefiere?-

-Creo que ese negro está bien-

-Bueno, vamos a hacer los papeleos y el automóvil será de usted…- los tres hombres caminan hacia la pequeña oficina de la automotora para hacerle entrega de las llaves a Yuri. Después de una hora los papeles estaban listos y el arreglo del pago también lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era ver la cara de Layla cuando se entere de su nueva compra.

-Creo que ahora nos vamos separados a Kaleido- dice Kalos viendo que Yuri ya tenía sus llaves

-Espera Kalos, vamos a dar una vuelta, tenemos que inaugurar el vehículo ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón- dice viendo a Yuri subirse a su vehículo

-Suena bien el motor- dice Kalos al subirse de copiloto.

-Sí, pero debemos probarlo en la calle- Yuri sale del estacionamiento con mucha velocidad.

-¡Oye, ve despacio… o nos mataremos!- dice el jefe temiendo por su vida.

-Bueno, bueno- baja la velocidad y dan una vuelta por la costanera, el día estaba muy lindo y hacia un poco de calor las ventanas del automóvil las tenían abiertas y su cabello se desordenaba con el viento que entraba, sin duda era el auto perfecto. –Volvamos a buscar tu auto y luego nos vamos a Kaleido- dice el rubio mirando a Kalos

-Vamos, ya quiero volver, da miedo como conduces-

-Patrañas…- ríe

En la tarde estaban todos en Kaleido y Layla había llegado en taxi para entrenar a los niños como usualmente lo hacía.

-Muchas gracias- dice pagándole al chofer.

-¡Layla! Te estaba esperando- dice Yuri corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta curiosa.

-Ven por aquí…- se dirigen al estacionamiento de Kaleido.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?-

-Fíjate bien en los automóviles- le indica con la mano

-Uno es de Kalos, el otro es de Leon y el otro no se de quien es… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?- sin saber a lo que iba.

-¿No te das cuenta?... El otro es mío-

-¿Tuyo?- abre los ojos.

-Si ¿Te gusta?- le sonrie

-¡Acaso estás loco…!- la expresión de la cara de Yuri cambia completamente -¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar un auto en estos minutos?- dice molesta

-No le veo lo malo…- se extraña por la reacción

-¿Acaso no es malo que en el auto anterior te hayan querido matar?- se cruza de brazos.

-Tranquila… no pasara nada- sonrie

-Yuri, aun no encuentran el culpable de ese crimen… nada es seguro para ti, ni siquiera para mí y nuestra hija… y no creas que me subiré a eso…- se retira dejándolo solo.

-¡Señorita Layla!- Drake y Ashley corren a recibirla, ella les sonrie y camina junto a ellos no sin antes mirar a Yuri con una expresión seria y fría.

Un aire helado recorre su espalda haciéndolo tiritar -_Qué miedo me da a veces-_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia Kaleido.

-o-0-o-

Mientras tanto Leonardo estaba detrás de unos bloques de cemento junto a dos hombres musculosos y grandes que lo ayudarían con su sádico plan.  
El día había pasado rápido para todas las personas del elenco mucho entrenamiento, hacia que todos vuelvan agotados a sus habitaciones para poder descansar un momento antes de la función de la noche, obviamente Yuri y Kalos se quedaban a cada función para ver que todo salga a la perfección, mientras que Layla se retiraba a su casa, ya que no debía esforzarse mucho.

-Layla ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- la detiene el joven Yuri esperando a que se le haya pasado el enojo.

-¿Acaso no entendiste Yuri? Ya te dije que no me subiría a ese auto… al menos hasta que encuentren al verdadero culpable de tu accidente- dice muy seria

-Al menos déjame acompañarte a la puerta y esperar el taxi contigo-

-Creme, estoy bien déjame tranquila ve observar la obra, como todos los días- le propone ella -Yo iré a cenar con mi padre, no creo que vaya a tu departamento, me quedare en mi casa-

-Está bien, si necesitas algo me llamas- él se retira y Layla camina hacia la entrada de Kaleido.

El público aun no llegaba porque faltaba un buen rato para que comenzara el espectáculo. Layla había pedido un taxi y se encontraba esperándolo fuera de Kaleido.

-Caminen rápido y la interceptan por atrás, en cuanto la tengan los pasare a buscar en el auto- les dice y los dos hombres. Ellos se posicionan, colocándose uno a cada lado de Layla, ella al darse cuenta de esto trata de alejarse de ellos, pero la detienen de sus brazos y le colocan una venda en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba intentando liberarse, en ese minuto llega Leonardo y ellos la suben a la fuerza en los asientos traseros del vehículo que conducía el Italiano. Cuando todo estaba listo, se van rápidamente antes que alguien los vea…

* * *

**N.A:**Gracias por leer. Aprovecho de informarles el estado de la votación: Hasta ahora están empatando el nombre de Alice con 3 votos y Sophia con 3 votos y en último lugar está Rola con 2 votos, pero aún están abiertas las votaciones. Ahora les repetiré las alternativas

(Nombres de la hija de nuestros protagonistas)

a) Alice  
b) Sophia  
c) Rola

Voten, voten que hay que desempatar XD

**PD**: Si ustedes piensan en alguna crítica acerca fic, de verdad que no me enojo, lo juro XD nadie me ha dicho nada negativo y me gustaría que me hagan saber lo que piensan, ya que me interesa mucho y me ayudara a mejorar los siguientes capítulos y a poder escribir mejores fics.

(Sé que Leonardo es un estúpido ¬¬ y lo odio, aunque es raro que odie a mi propio OC jajajaj. Koa, eres muy chistosa o chistoso (comprenderás que al no saber sus verdaderos nombres, no puedo adivinar el sexo, si es femenino o masculino, pero si no estoy tan mal, mi intuición dice que eres mujer, aunque si eres hombre o.o lo siento :P) de verdad tus reviews me hacen reír, se me hacen graciosos y la respuesta es: no, no hay opción D para que no hayan tantas opiniones diferentes :S o si no me volveré loca con tantas opciones… emmm lo otro es que yo no voto, pero si entrará en la votación, optaría por la primera, puesto que puse los nombres en orden de acuerdo a mi preferencia XD, pero obviamente yo no voto u.u… aunque en el caso que no desempataran =O yo tendría que tomar la decisión final jajajaj)

Y como siempre… Un saludo a todos los que siguen mi fic, no solo a los que escriben regularmente reviews, sino que a todos los que solo leen anónimamente y no me dicen nada, y obviamente a los que leerán este fic en algún futuro lejano o próximo.


	30. Capitulo 29: ¿Un secuestro?

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, James Lewis, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capitulo anterior

El público aun no llegaba porque faltaba un buen rato para que comenzara el espectáculo. Layla había pedido un taxi y se encontraba esperándolo fuera de Kaleido.  
-Caminen rápido y la interceptan por atrás, en cuanto la tengan los pasare a buscar en el auto- les dice y los dos hombres. Ellos se posicionan, colocándose uno a cada lado de Layla, ella al darse cuenta de esto trata de alejarse de ellos, pero la detienen de sus brazos y le colocan una venda en los ojos.  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba intentando liberarse, en ese minuto llega Leonardo y ellos la suben a la fuerza en los asientos traseros del vehículo que conducía el Italiano. Cuando todo estaba listo, se van rápidamente antes que alguien los vea…

Capítulo 29

Layla percibía que habían varias personas en el automóvil y no sabía de quienes se trataba, ya que la habían vendado y amarrado

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Suéltenme!- dice sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Cállate! O de lo contrario... te mato- ríe a carcajadas

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta con temor

-Soy un viejo amigo del vehículo de Yuri- ríe aún más

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- ella agacha la cabeza dándose cuenta que era la persona que ocasiono el accidente de Yuri

-Digamos que quiero que hagamos un intercambio…- dice mirando en todo momento a la rubia por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía.

-¿Qué tipo de intercambio?- frunce el ceño aun con la cabeza hacia abajo, ya que era inútil que intente verlo, puesto que sus ojos estaban tapados.

-Supongo que algunos millones a cambio de tu vida…- sonríe.

-o-0-o-

Cuando llegaron al departamento, no había nadie, su primo había ido a trabajar dándole paso a que nadie lo juzgue por lo que hace, les paga a los hombres que había contratado y ellos se retiran. Al ver que los hombres se van, él va a dejar a Layla en una habitación oscura que estaba al fondo de un pasillo, procede a sentar a Layla encima de una cama que había en el lugar

-Te aseguro que esto no quedara así… me buscaran y caerás en la cárcel- ella lo amenaza

-¡Nunca te encontraran! Cuando me den el dinero estaré muy lejos como para que descubran quien soy- sonríe

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le dice sin temor.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que el que manda soy yo- Leonardo se acerca con una cinta adhesiva para colocársela en la coloca en la boca, haciendo que Layla comience a moverse para poder sacarse las amarras, pero no podía, y ya no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra para poder gritar y pedir ayuda -Espero que con eso sea suficiente, recuerda que tu vida y el de ese engendro…- mira hacia el vientre de ella -…Están en peligro- al decir esto sale de la habitación y se sienta en una silla frente una televisión que se encontraba en el salón al lado de la puerta de entrada del departamento. A los minutos después llega Giuseppe.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te van a despedir del trabajo por tu actitud- le dice Giuseppe preocupado.

-No te preocupes, pronto no tendremos necesidad de trabajar por dinero- sonríe

-No me digas que…- Giuseppe comienza a revisar habitación por habitación hasta que en la última de estas, encuentra a Layla amarrada. Al ver esto se retira rápidamente y va donde su primo.

-¿Te gusto el espectáculo?-le pregunta Leonardo riendo

-Realmente estas desquiciado, tienes una mentalidad de un psicópata- le dice enojado.

-Hazte cargo de ella, yo negociare el rescate- sonríe haciendo una carta para enviarle a Yuri y al señor Hamilton.

-¡Eres un enfermo!- se retira a su habitación.

-o-0-o-

En el escenario la obra había terminado y como siempre, su éxito se reflejó en los aplausos que recibieron los artistas.

-Yuri te dije que Layla se molestaría- Kalos se burlaba de él

-Iré a buscarla a su casa-

-Te recomiendo que la dejes sola por un tiempo… eso es lo que hice con Sarah y las cosas se solucionaron solas-

-Bueno, como tú digas… nunca más cuestionare tus sabios consejos- ríe y en ese mismo instante el detective Lewis se acerca los hombres.

-Buenas noches- estrecha su mano a los dos para saludarlos

-Detective… ¿alguna novedad?- pregunta curioso Kalos

-De hecho si… estuve investigando arduamente sobre Leonardo Paccini, descubrí algo muy interesante que deberían saber-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Yuri

-Hace aproximadamente 6 meses que Leonardo Paccini y su primo Giuseppe Paccini entraron a los Estados Unidos-

-Eso es imposible, él ni siquiera tenía trabajo en Italia como para financiar un viaje-

-Al parecer es posible, ya que los dos llegaron a encontrar trabajo en un restaurante Italiano de esta ciudad-

-Eso quiere decir que están en Los Ángeles…- Dice Kalos

-Exacto y esto es muy importante, ya que puede ser el culpable de tu accidente Yuri-

-Nunca debí haber confiado en ese hombre- Yuri golpea una parada y en ese instante suena su celular. -¿Si?- contesta sin saber quién era.

-Yuri, hablas con el padre de Layla-

-Señor Hamilton, ¿En qué le puedo servir?-

-¿Se encuentra Layla contigo?- pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-No, hace horas que Layla se fue a su casa… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-He estado todo el día en casa y ella no ha llegado… quedamos en salir a cenar y no ha aparecido ni siquiera ha llamado… ella nunca me hace algo como esto, por eso pensé que estaba contigo-

-Voy enseguida para allá- corta el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Yuri?- pregunta Kalos

-Era el padre de Layla preguntando por ella… no ha llegado a su casa, es muy raro, porque se fue hace horas de aquí, solo espero que este bien…- dice marcándole al celular de Layla –Vamos a casa de los Hamilton- le dice a los hombres que se encontraban ahí mientras que el celular de Layla pasaba a buzón de voz.

Horas más tarde Yuri estaba desesperado, había llamado como mil veces al celular de ella sin tener respuesta alguna, el señor Hamilton trataba de estar calmado ante la situación y Kalos intentaba que Yuri se relajara un poco mientras que el detective contactaba a sus compañeros para que ayuden con la búsqueda.

-Ella nunca había hecho algo así, ni mucho menos lo haría estando embarazada- dicia el padre

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa…- Yuri se sienta después de haber dado muchas vueltas por el salón.

-Hay que guardar la calma… ya aparecerá- les decía Kalos.

-Lo siento, pero no podremos hacer nada hasta mañana- les dice el detective –Lamentablemente los policías dejan esperar una cierta cantidad de horas para que la persona se dé por desaparecida y Layla no cumple con ese requisito- apenado por la situación.

-¡Yo no me quedare en paz si ella no vuelve!- Yuri se altera aún más, en ese momento se quiebra un vidrio del salón haciendo que todos los presentes se agacharan por precaución, el detective camina cautelosamente inclinado y empuñando su pistola en las manos para mirar a través de la misma ventana que había sido quebrada y se da cuenta de que afuera había un auto, era obvio que eran ellos, aunque no había alcanzado a identificar a la o las personas que iban a bordo antes de que escapara. Se acerca para ver con qué objeto habían quebrado el vidrio y encuentra una piedra envuelta en un papel.

El detective guarda su pistola al ver que el auto se retira a gran velocidad -¿Qué es esto?- recoge la piedra y desenvuelve el papel.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunta Yuri y se acercan todos a mirar.

-Al parecer una nota…- el detective frunce el ceño y comienza a leer –*_Tenemos a Layla Hamilton en nuestro poder, solicitamos una suma de un millón de dólares para liberarla con vida o de lo contrario, su vida corre peligro, solo tienen 24 horas para reunirlos, en 12 horas más nos volveremos a contactar. Atentamente: Su peor pesadilla*_-

-¡Malditos! ¡¿Quién se atreve a hacer tal estupidez?!- Yuri grita con furia.

-Tranquilo, lo que menos hay que hacer es perder la calma…- el detective intenta calmarlo.

-Por ahora hay que pensar lo que debemos hacer, usted es el experto, supongo que nos puede ayudar en esto- Kalos le habla al detective

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es guardar la calma, tenemos que organizarnos para darle lo que quieren y si llaman tratar de localizarlos, obviamente estamos ante un caso de secuestro- todos los presentes se quedan mirando entre si

-o-0-o-

Las horas pasaban y ninguno había dormido en toda la noche, el detective hacia lo que podía por encontrar algún rastro en la nota o en la piedra que pueda tener alguna huella digital para poder reconocer al secuestrador, pero al parecer aquella persona era muy hábil, ya que la manipulación de los objetos fue con algo en sus manos para evitar que estas queden grabadas.

Layla aún estaba en esa habitación encerrada -¿Quién es?... ¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntaba Layla, puesto que le habían quitado la cinta adhesiva de su boca, pero conservaba la venda en sus ojos.

-Escúchame, yo no soy la persona que te secuestró…- le dice el joven Giuseppe quien llevaba en sus manos un plato de comida y algo para beber.

-Entonces sácame de aquí por favor-

-No puedo, estoy seguro que si lo hago, correremos peligro-

-¿Hasta cuándo crees que me tengan aquí?- le pregunta un poco angustiada

-Hasta que él cumpla su objetivo- agacha su cabeza avergonzado

-¿Cuál es su objetivo?-

-No lo sé muy bien, ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro… creo que quiere recuperar un dinero que perdió… Mira, por ahora te traje comida, espero que te guste lo que prepare- intenta darle el desayuno -Vamos abre la boca, te daré de comer- le dice viendo que Layla no quería aceptar lo que le daba.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Después de todo, ustedes me tienen prisionera aquí-

-Tu verás si confías en mí, pero te diré que yo no soy malo y jamás le haría daño a otro ser humano- el tono de voz del joven hizo que Layla bajara la guardia y abre la boca para probar un bocado.

-A pesar de estar en esta situación, te agradezco que me trates tan amablemente-

-Lo hago para que no te sientas tan mal… por protección no te diré mi nombre completo, pero puedes decirme Giu. De verdad siento mucho que estés pasando por esta situación-

-Nunca creí que me pasaría algo así… ¿Solo llegaron a Estados Unidos para hacernos daño?-

-Sé que reconoces mi acento y el de mi primo, efectivamente no somos de acá, somos de Italia, ahí es donde nacimos… no vinimos exclusivamente a secuestrarte, de hecho yo y mi primo, tenemos un trabajo en esta ciudad. La razón por la cual estamos aquí, aparte de encontrar trabajo, fue porque mi primo está obsesionado con hacerle daño al señor Yuri Killian y encontró una nueva forma...-

-¿En que están relacionados?- pregunta sin entender mucho

-No están relacionados directamente, pero fue en el escenario Kaleido donde partió todo… hace tiempo atrás, mi primo me dijo que había un gran negocio para los dos, yo le creí cada palabra y deposite mi confianza en él. Nuestra familia tenía una pequeña fortuna y los dos fuimos los únicos herederos después de que nuestros padres desgraciadamente hayan fallecido en un accidente de avioneta. Después de varios meses que no hacíamos nada en nuestras vidas, mi primo hizo que le seda mi parte de la herencia para invertirla en el escenario Kaleido, pero en ese tiempo el escenario estaba pasando por grandes problemas económicos y Yuri estaba relacionado con eso… cuando el escenario cambio de dueño y la corporación Kenett se hizo responsable, perdimos toda la inversión y quedamos en la ruina, el señor Yuri viajo a Italia y nos prometió ayudarnos hasta que encontráramos trabajo, lo cual nunca hizo mi primo haciendo que Yuri se moleste y nos quitara la ayuda económica. En ese momento mi primo se enojó tanto, que me dijo que nos viniéramos a Estados Unidos, yo por desgracia nuevamente le hice caso y me vine con él. Mi primo ha hecho cosas terribles, él fue quien intentó matar al señor Yuri cortándoles los frenos, lo cual no le funciono y ahora planeo todo esto para recuperar el dinero que perdimos…- se lamenta

-No puede ser… entonces él fue quien hizo…- un fuerte golpe interrumpe lo que iba a decir, era la puerta de entrada al departamento cerrándose, era obvio que Leonardo había vuelto, comienzan a oír cómo se acercaban unos pasos que venían rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¿Donde fuiste?- le pregunta Giuseppe al ver que entraba a la habitación

-¿Qué importa? salí temprano para ir a hacer unos pequeños tramites, lo bueno es que anoche arreglo todo el rescate y en algunas horas mas, tendré mucho dinero, incluso más de lo que perdí invirtiendo en Kaleido- el Italiano le avisa a los dos.

-Ya te dije que no quiero participar de tus malvados planes…-

-Sin embargo aún sigues aquí, eso me deja como deducción que quieres el dinero tanto como yo-

-Te equivocas por completo… yo lo único que quiero es que liberes a la señorita aquí presente y para tu información, yo solo me quedo para asegurarme que no le hagas daño, ya que estas completamente desquiciado-

-¿Qué dices?- le reclama el furioso Leonardo.

-Tal como lo oyes… ya no sé qué pensar de ti. Haz cambiado mucho desde que el dinero te subió a las nubes, reconoce que lo perdimos todo por tu mal manejo económico… no tienes por qué culpar a otras personas de tus acciones, ni mucho menos hacer este tipo de cosas- señala a Layla que se encontraba vendada y amarrada a la cama

-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no entiendes?- se da vuelta dándole la espalda al joven y empuña su mano

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo según tú?- le dice enojado

-Defraude a mi padre, yo le había prometido que me haría cargo de todo y que no dejaría que la fortuna de la familia se pierda… y lo hice todo mal… por eso quiero rectificar mi error obteniendo nuevamente el dinero perdido- cierra fuertemente los ojos y sale de la habitación.

-Layla, no dejare que él te haga daño, no te preocupes- agacha la cabeza

-...¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Dime… cualquier cosa lo cumpliré, obviamente si es que está a mi alcance-

-¿Me podrías desatar? Ya comienzan a hacerme daño- dice moviendo un poco las manos.

-Solo con una condición… no te puedes sacarte la venda-

-Bueno...- Giuseppe comienza a desanudar las amarras de sus pies y luego la des sus manos.

-Gracias- le dice agarrando su muñeca adolorida con su mano.

-Tienes que descansar un poco, puede que esto le haga mal a tu bebé- sin esperar respuesta el joven Italiano camina hacia la puerta dejándola sola y encerrada en la habitación.

-_Nunca pensé que pasaría por algo como esto… quizás ni siquiera salga con vida de este lugar; No, no puedo permitir que me hagan daño, por mi hija…- se recuesta en la cama -El destino se ha empeñado en hacerme infeliz, primero mi separación con Yuri a causa de Christina, luego el accidente de Yuri y ahora...esto ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar la felicidad? ¿Acaso no lo merezco?_- mientras piensa se arrincona en la cama intentando quedarse dormida…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, disculpen por subir el capitulo un poco tarde, pero la verdad es que recién salí de un examen en la universidad ¬¬ estaba muy difícil y tuve que salir hasta el final para poder corregir bien mis respuestas u.u odio que programen los exámenes a las 7 de la tarde, hace que salgamos a las 9 y llegue a mi depto. a las 10... en fin...

Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tu critica Mariana, la verdad es que he puesto la relación de Yuri y Layla así de fría, porque Layla no demuestra sus sentimientos fácilmente, entonces tuve que ponerlos un poco distantes, pero intentare arreglarlo, con respecto al lemmon... no quise ser tan explicita, aparte de que nunca he escrito uno y sinceramente me costo hacerlo, mi imaginación no es tan grande XD es por eso que prefiero dejarlos como limmon y lo demás a la imaginación del lector jaoajoajo es mas fácil y así lo estoy haciendo con mi otro fic "El diario de una estrella" que no sé si lo has leído pero insinúa que paso algo pero no lo dice textualmente... jajaja

Espero que estén bien y sigan votando =D


	31. Capitulo 30: Atrapando al culpable

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike. (Leonardo Paccini, Giuseppe Paccini, James Lewis, Drake y Ashley son mis personajes OC ellos nos acompañaran hasta el final de la historia y aparecerán solo en algunos capítulos)**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 30

Durante toda la mañana, el padre de Layla había estado haciendo los trámites con el banco para retirar la cantidad de dinero que pedían, al volver a su casa junto a Kalos ve como Yuri y el detective se encontraban haciendo un plan para rescatar a Layla sin peligro.

-Aquí está el dinero- el señor Hamilton deja una maleta encima de una mesa.

-Perfecto, ahora debemos decirle a la persona que tiene a Layla que ya tenemos lo que quiere, para estar preparados, avisare a la policía para que tengamos rodeado el lugar que nos indique-

-Lo importante es que Layla no corra peligro- dice Yuri y en ese momento suena su celular -¿Si? ¿Quién es?- pregunta esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero solo se escuchaba silencio tras la línea telefónica, en ese momento, el detective se acerca y conecta un identificador de llamadas al celular de Yuri por precaución.

-¿Ya tienen el dinero?- preguntan con una voz distorsionada para que no lo identifiquen.

-Sí, lo tenemos ¿Cómo sabes mi número? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo también estoy involucrado en el rescate?- le preguntaba sin comprender.

-Tranquilo… el que hace preguntas aquí soy yo… ¿Qué te parece esperar algunos días más para el cambio?- le dice el astuto Leonardo, puesto que también tenía que planear su escape y para esto necesitaba unos días para idearlo perfectamente.

-¡No permitiré eso, queremos a Layla ahora!- el detective se acerca a Yuri para calmarlo.

-Con esa actitud solo harás que me enoje mi querido amigo Yuri… En tres días más se hará el cambio y esa es mi decisión, Adiós- con esas palabras corta el teléfono.

-¡Lo tenemos!- dice viendo la pantalla del computador que monitoreaba la ubicación del lugar en donde se había hecho la llamada -Está muy cerca de aquí y al parecer es un lugar público, llamare a la policía- dice marcando el numero

-A lo que llegue la policía ese hombre ya no va a estar en el lugar… iré a buscarlo- Dice Yuri corriendo a su vehículo.

-¡Quédense aquí! Por si hay noticias- dice alcanzando al joven rubio y subiéndose junto a él, al automóvil. El detective saca su pistola y la acomoda preparándola para disparar por cualquier cosa que sucediera -Eres muy precipitado jovencito, tienes que saber que correremos mucho peligro en esto-

-Su trabajo es un peligro… no se queje- dice molesto conduciendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Aquí es!- grita Lewis y los dos hombres se bajan del auto.

-Es el restaurante Italiano donde almorzamos hace tiempo atrás con Layla- dice sorprendido.

-Entremos…- al pasar al lugar, encuentran que el restaurante estaba vacío, no tenía clientes, los hombres rápidamente se dirigen a la cocina para ver a los empleados, Giuseppe se da cuenta de su presencia y se esconde en el baño del lugar mientras que Leonardo se había ido después de cortar el teléfono con Yuri, el único que se estaba en la cocina, era el chef y unos cuantos ayudantes -¿Quién está a cargo aquí?- pregunta el detective seriamente.

-¡Esta es zona restringida, los clientes no pueden entrar!- le dice el enojado chef

-No somos sus clientes, hemos venido por un asunto policial- le muestra la placa y el hombre se asusta

-¿Qué necesitan?- pregunta temeroso

-Sabemos que desde aquí se ha realizado una llamada de un criminal-

-¡Es imposible!… en estos minutos solo hay empleados aquí-

-Los interrogare a todos- el detective va uno a uno y todos tenían una cuartada perfecta, la cual coincidía con la hora de la llamada, realmente no entendía cómo podía una persona desaparecer, no tenía sentido.

-Esperen un minuto ¿Dónde está Giuseppe?- pregunta el chef, sabiendo de que solo Leonardo había pedido el día libre. En ese momento todos comienzan a buscar hasta que Yuri intenta entrar al baño encontrando este cerrado con llave

-¿Qué sucede con el baño? No abre- frunce el ceño y forcejea la puerta para poder entrar sin poder hacerlo.

-Estaba abierto cuando llegue- dice el chef sacando un manojo de llaves. Al entrar, encuentran a Giuseppe muy asustado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- cuestiona su jefe

-¿Acaso no puedo venir al baño tranquilo?- ríe nervioso

-Estamos aquí buscando a un culpable de un caso policial…- Lewis interfiere mostrando su placa.

-¡Te recuerdo!… tu eras el mesero que nos atendió el día que vine a almorzar con Layla- le dice apuntándolo con su dedo

Al verse acorralado ante los hombres, confiesa -Les juro que yo no quería hacerlo…- cae al piso de rodillas y con las manos en la cara y comienza a sollozar.

-¡Levántate! estas detenido- el detective lo agarra de un brazo y lo esposa. Yuri enfurecido lo toma del cuello y le propina puñetazo en la cara, dejando su nariz sangrando -¡Detente Yuri! o de lo contrario tendré que detenerte a ti también- James los separa.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Layla?!- le grita.

-Yo no la tengo…- dice mirando todo el tiempo hacia el piso y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Aquí no Yuri, lo interrogare en la oficina- los tres se dirigen a la oficina de Lewis en el automóvil de Yuri, en el trayecto, Giuseppe voluntariamente confiesa toda la historia, dejando al descubierto el porqué de las atrocidades de su primo.

-No puedo creer que Leonardo haya llegado hasta tal punto… ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito?! ¡Lo matare!- el rubio golpea el manubrio de su auto furioso

-Están en nuestro departamento, ahí es donde tiene a Layla- enseguida Yuri frena abruptamente.

-¡¿Dónde está su departamento?!- mira a Giuseppe muy alterado

-Está por aquí cerca, pero tienes que dar la vuelta- Yuri da la vuelta bruscamente.

-o-0-o-

Leonardo estaba con Layla, él le había sacado su venda, puesto que se había cubierto su cara para no ser identificado por ella. Le estaba contando lo que había decidido… los días que estaría ahí serían más de lo planeado.

-¿Qué sacas con tenerme más días aquí encerrada?-

-Me gusta ver sufrir a Yuri y me da tiempo para planear mi escape- sonrie

-No creo que te salgas con la tuya… te atraparan y lo único que ganaras es un tiempo muy largo en la cárcel-

-Vas a tener que empezar a medir tus palabras- le muestra una pistola -¿Te gusta? La compre en la mañana especialmente para mostrártela, cuando te portes mal- comienza a sacarle brillo con un paño

-¿Piensas matarme?- frunce el ceño y una repentina punzada dolorosa siente en su estómago la cual la deja paralizada, sin embargo no le dice nada de esto a su secuestrador.

-No, pero si es necesario lo haré- su mirada fría indicaba de que verdaderamente lo haría, se levanta y le tapa nuevamente la boca con cinta adhesiva –Hablas mucho, te ves más bella con la boca cerrada- le acaricia la mejilla y hace que ella dirija su mirada a sus ojos –Que desperdicio que estés con ese imbécil de Yuri…- la suelta y se vuelve a sentar en su silla frente a Layla.

Los tres hombres habían llegado y estaban afuera del departamento esperando el momento para entrar, el detective había dejado a Giuseppe abrir la puerta, mientras tanto preparaba su pistola para entrar.

-Listo- susurra el joven Italiano dejando entrar a los dos hombres, se dirige a la habitación indicando donde había escondido su primo a Layla.

Giuseppe antes de entrar llama a su primo desde afuera de la habitación -Leonardo…- mientras tanto Yuri y el detective se acercaban cautelosamente para atacar a Leonardo y dejarlo esposado

-Ya llegaste…- dice desde la habitación sin abrir la puerta -Entra… tengo que mostrarte lo que compre esta mañana…- dice observando su pistola. El joven Italiano abre lentamente la puerta encontrando a su primo sentado frente a la rubia.

Leonardo, al ver a Giuseppe se da cuenta de las esposas que llevaba sus muñecas y sin pensarlo le da un disparo -¡Traidor!- le grita apuntando a Layla, el detective sostiene a Yuri para que no entrara -¡No me van a llevar a la cárcel nunca!- Layla veía la escena con mucho temor. Giuseppe estaba botado sin reaccionar, claramente se desangraba en el piso.

-¡Si te entregas, será más fácil, te darán menos años de cárcel, te lo aseguro!- le decía el detective que estaba apegado a la pared del pasillo y con su pistola en la mano esperando a poder entrar y atacar.

-¡Jamás me entregare!- veía como su primo estaba en el piso -¡Tú me obligaste a hacer esto!... ¡Me traicionaste al traer policías hasta aquí!- le dice al inconsciente Giuseppe -Por tu error pagaras tú y tu nueva amiguita- mira a Layla y le quita el seguro al arma para disparar nuevamente.

-¡No!- grita Yuri entrando a la habitación y comienza a luchar para que el moreno suelte el arma, pero este al ver al rubio, aprieta el gatillo… cada segundo era como si fuera en cámara lenta. El sonido del arma había dejado un que retumbaba en los oídos de los presentes, Yuri estaba en shock y no reaccionaba, Leonardo al ver que Yuri estaba inmóvil, suelta su mano del agarre del joven, logrando zafarse de él y se apunta con su arma en la cabeza.

-¡No permitiré que me lleven preso…!- esas fueron las últimas palabras que el malvado moreno Italiano pronuncio antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y dejar que nuevamente se escuchara ese sonido intenso y desagradable.

-¡¿Qué hizo?!- decía Yuri mirando toda esa escena sin darle importancia a que se haya suicidado, sino que a la joven que estaba frente a sus ojos, se acerca rápidamente a Layla sacándole la cinta de su boca.

-Yuri…- Layla apenas pronunciaba su nombre

-No hables, guarda tus energías- coloca su mano en el muslo de ella parar detener la sangre que corría de la pierna herida de Layla -Ese maldito te disparó- le decía con sus ojos brillosos y acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos.

-Tengo…- se queja por el dolor intenso -Tengo contracciones…- murmuraba muy débil

-No, ahora no…- agacha la cabeza -…Te sacaré de aquí…- mira al detective que estaba al lado de Giuseppe

-Yuri, adelántate con Layla, yo llamare al servicio médico legal para que se lleven los cuerpos… Giuseppe acaba de fallecer- le dice verificando el pulso del joven desangrado.

-Vamos- él levanta y carga a Layla en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital, mientras baja las escaleras del departamento ella se desvanece haciendo que su cabeza quede suspendida desde el brazo de Yuri, su cabello largo se movía junto con los pasos que daba él –Layla, no cierres los ojos por favor- le ruega mientras abre la puerta de su auto como puede y la sube –_Sigue sangrando la herida…-_ pensaba viendo la pierna de la joven desmayada -Estarás bien...- se saca su cinturón del pantalón y le hace un torniquete para detener la hemorragia y que no pierda más sangre, se sube dentro del automóvil y parte rápidamente -Layla, despierta…- no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía culpable, por las acciones de su pasado, era injusto que ella tuviese que pagar por él. Qué daría por estar en su lugar y que ella este a salvo, pero la realidad era otra y se empeñaba por hacer que no tuviera un final desagradable. Al llegar al hospital, saca cuidadosamente a Layla y la lleva a la entrada -¡Ayúdenme por favor!- gritaba mientras varias enfermeras se acercaban…

-¡Traigan una camilla! – Ordenaba una de ellas, luego de unos minutos llegan dos doctores con lo necesario -¿Qué le sucedió?- le pregunta a él

-Le acaban de disparar…- dice angustiado

En ese momento llegan dos doctores -¡Oxigeno!- dice uno de ellos mientras la acomodaban en la camilla y comenzaban a correr por el pasillo.

Yuri corre al lado de ellos -Doctor… ella recién cumplirá 8 meses de embarazo y aparte del disparo, ella estaba con contracciones-

-Ok, ¡Preparen el quirófano!- se acercan al pabellón y entran a través de unas puertas

-Disculpe señor, está prohibido que entre aquí- Una de las enfermeras detiene a Yuri dejándolo fuera.

-¡Diablos!- grita golpeado una pared y se sienta en el piso mirándose sus manos llenas de sangre -¿Por qué?- sus manos temblaban, quizás era el temor de perderla para siempre lo invadía.

Pasaron unos minutos, su celular sonaba hace un buen rato, él lo escuchaba, pero no quería contestar... un momento más tarde suspira y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-¿Bueno?- contesta muy desanimado.

-Maldita sea Yuri ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- le dice Kalos.

-Ah, eras tú…-

-Si soy yo y el padre de Layla que estamos esperando saber noticias-

-Me temo que tendrán que venir al hospital-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Acá le explicare…- corta el teléfono y se levanta del lugar

-Disculpe señorita- detiene a una funcionaria, ella lo mira raro por todas las manchas rojas que llevaba en su ropa, en sus manos y hasta en su cara –Me puede decir ¿Dónde está el baño?-

-Por supuesto está a la vuelta… ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunta preocupada

-No…- se aleja de ella y va a la dirección que le indico

Al entrar al baño, se mira al espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared –Me veo terrible…- se comienza a lavar las manos y mientras veía que el color rojo que salía junto al agua que caía de sus manos, no puede evitar sentirse mal y recordar la escena en que Layla se encontraba desmayada en sus brazos –Tiene que ser fuerte… superara esto como lo hace con todos los problemas que ha tenido… esto es solo una prueba que nos da la vida…- deja caer una lagrima desde sus ojos y se lava la cara…

-o-0-o-

Unas horas más tarde estaba esperando en una sala junto a Kalos y el padre de Layla. Yuri realmente estaba muy nervioso y se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, los hombres no hablaban nada entre ellos, ya que la situación no era como para conversar.

-¿Ustedes son conocidos de Layla Hamilton?- repentinamente llega un doctor que portaba una mascarilla y un gorro quirúrgico.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Yuri asustado.

-Para empezar… debo felicitar al padre de la hermosa bebé que acaba de nacer-

-¡¿Qué?!- Yuri queda completamente paralizado, Kalos y el padre de Layla quedan atónitos.

-¿Layla está bien?- pregunta el señor Hamilton

En ese momento el doctor agacha la cabeza, se quita lentamente su gorro, se limpia un poco el sudor de su frente y se queda unos segundos en silencio…

* * *

**N.A:** Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy... MAÑANA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL. Espero que les haya gustado, espero que no me maten por todo lo que les hice pasar a Yuri y Layla XD y por haber dejado el capítulo hasta aquí.

Agradezco todas las votaciones pero finalmente empato Alice y Sophia, así que elijo… (Redoble de tambores) ¡ALICE! jaojaoajo era un poco obvio que haya elegido ese nombre ¿No? Bueno… tengo una buena razón para haberlo desempatado así…


	32. Capitulo 31 final: En busca de felicidad

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

En busca de la felicidad  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 31 (final)

Han pasado cuatro años desde que ocurrió la trágica historia con Leonardo, Yuri tenía una cita con una reportera de una revista muy famosa, quien lo había perseguido durante meses para poder lograr una entrevista con él.

-Buenas tardes Yuri- ella toma asiento en una silla roja, señalando el asiento frente a ella para que él también lo haga.

-Buenas tardes- ve como la mujer abre una pequeña libreta y prende su grabadora para registrar lo que decía.

-Comenzare por felicitarte, puesto que tienes una pequeña muy bella e inteligente- le dice viendo como corría alrededor del lugar

-Sí, ella es un poco inquieta, pero así es como son todos los niños a su edad…- sonríe al ver a su hija.

La reportera decide comenzar por hacer la primera pregunta-¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida?-

-Bueno… la verdad es que he pasado por muchas cosas…- se queda unos segundos en silencio y mira hacia el suelo recordando -…Hace cuatro años, un poco antes de que mi hija Alice naciera, tuve muchos obstáculos que saltar junto a su madre. Primero sufrí un accidente del cual todos se enteraron; choqué en mi auto, esto provoco que esté en coma durante un mes, cuando desperté no recordaba nada, ni siquiera que iba a tener una hija que aun venía en camino… en el momento en que recuperé le memoria, pude llevar una vida aparentemente normal, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que por malas personas que odiaban nuestra felicidad, se llevaron a Layla pidiendo una recompensa por su rescate… reconozco que fueron las peores horas de mi vida… luche para encontrarla, hasta que lo logre con la ayuda del detective James Lewis, quien se ha convertido en mi fiel amigo; los dos intentamos detener los tontos planes del secuestrador, pero todo salió mal… él tenía un arma, con la cual le disparo a su cómplice a sangre fría y lamentablemente le disparo a Layla, posteriormente, después de haber causado todo ese daño, se mató- agacha la cabeza tristemente -Dejando a Layla herida, estando aun embarazada y con contracciones… la lleve en mis brazos hasta el hospital para que la salvaran, me dolía mucho verla así, era una escena desgarradora… En el instante que llegue al hospital, la llevaron de inmediato a pabellón, tenían que operarla para extirpar la bala y velar por la salud de mi hija. Finalmente Alice nació ese mismo día…- deja la historia hasta ahí

-Después de toda la tragedia que viviste ¿Han podido salir adelante?- le pregunta seriamente la periodista

-Claro, ahora estamos intentando vivir en paz- sonríe al ver su hija que al fin se estaba tranquila, un poco más allá, sentada viendo una entretenida revista que había encontrado.

-Veo que la ausencia de la madre no le afecta a la pequeña- le dice mirando la felicidad y energía de la niña.

-Para nada, ella sabe que mañana iremos a verla, ya que es el cumpleaños de mi hija y es natural que quiera estar cerca de ella-

-Me parece muy bien… ¿Actualmente te desempeñas como administrados de Kaleido, cierto?-

-Sí, aún sigo trabajando como administrador, aunque de vez en cuando entreno al grupo de niños que regularmente van y algunas veces participo en las obras junto a ellos o de las obras de estrenos cuando mi jefe Kalos me lo pide-

-¿Tu hija está dentro de los pequeños acróbatas que entrenas?-

-Por supuesto, sacó el gran talento de su madre-

-Y al parecer saco el talento de su padre también-

-Sí, pero esa elegancia en sus movimientos solo se podían ver en Layla- dice con tristeza

-¿La extrañas?-

-Hay días que me hace mucha falta, cuidar de una niña yo solo es un poco difícil, a veces soy muy despistado- ríe junto a la periodista.

-¿Dejarías Kaleido por otro lugar?-

-Jamás lo haría, mi hija es muy feliz ahí y no le quitaría nunca lo que le gusta, seria cortarle sus alas y como padre eso sería un gran error-

-Si tuvieras que cambiar algo en tu vida ¿Qué cambiarias?-

-Sin duda, cambiaría, el haber hecho pasar a Layla por tantas cosas malas, por errores míos que ella lamentablemente tuvo que pagar por mí siendo inocente- empuña su mano y la reportera frunce el ceño al verlo un poco alterado, por esto decide cambiar el tema.

-¿Por qué le colocaste Alice a tu hija?-

-Cuando me dijeron que mi hija había nacido, obligatoriamente tenía que colocarle un nombre en ese momento. Con Layla nunca habíamos pensado en ninguno, así que empecé a recordar las cosas que a Layla le gustaban, quizás así podría encontrar algún nombre adecuado, hasta que recordé que una vez me había contado una historia de su pasado… se trataba de la primera obra que había ido a ver a Kaleido, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" esta fue la que despertó el deseo por entrar como acróbata en el escenario y la cual hizo que nos pudiéramos conocer y llegar a ser grandes compañeros y estrellas del escenario… por esa obra, el destino hizo que nos juntemos y esa fue la razón por la cual creí que colocarle el nombre "Alice" el cual pertenecía a la protagonista, era el perfecto… también me he esforzado por crearle un mundo maravilloso donde mi hija pueda vivir contenta… - sonríe

-Qué linda historia, se nota que amas mucho a tu hija…- ella sonríe -Bueno… la última pregunta, ¿Estas feliz con tu vida?-

-Si me lo preguntas hoy... te diré que no estoy completamente feliz, a pesar de que mi hija este en perfectas condiciones de salud, aún me falta algo muy importante en mi vida…- suspira -Quizás, si esta misma pregunta me la haces el día de mañana, puede que tenga una mi opinión diferente-

-Es verdad, la felicidad va variando con el pasar del tiempo, pero uno es el que tiene que abrirse camino a encontrar las cosas que lo hagan feliz-

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque te hagan falta esas de las cosas que te causan felicidad, siempre va a haber algo que te alegre y que te anime a salir adelante, solo hay que buscarlo y quizás puede estar al lado tuyo o un poco lejos, pero siempre habrá algo que te hará encontrarla, solo hay que vencer el miedo y arriesgarse a saltar esos obstáculos que nos hacen estancarnos en nuestras vidas, esa es la única forma en que podremos estar en paz y contentos con el mundo y con uno mismo- sonríe

-Exacto… de verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte Yuri, eres una persona que a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar a sabido salir adelante- la mujer se levanta y estrecha la mano del rubio

-Muchas gracias, el gusto es mío- Yuri va a buscar a su hija y se retiran del lugar.

Padre e hija iban caminando para ir por su auto que estaba estacionado algunas cuadras más allá -Papá ¿Cuánto falta para ir a ver a mamá?- le preguntaba la niña

-Mañana iremos hija- le dice llevándola de la mano

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños- salta contenta

-Si lo sé… ¿Cómo no acordarme del cumpleaños de la niña más linda del mundo?- se detiene y la toma en sus brazos alzándola en el aire, el atardecer iluminaba el mar y a los dos que jugaban mientras caminaban, realmente se veían muy felices.

Repentinamente la niña para de reír y se detiene en seco -Ya quiero que sea mañana- dice un poco triste

-Yo también…- ellos llegan al auto, él le abre la puerta a su pequeña y la sienta en la parte trasera del vehículo, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.

-o-0-o-

Al día siguiente Yuri y Alice habían salido temprano de su casa para ir a su destino. Visitar a la madre de la pequeña era el objetivo de esa salida…

-Alice, puedes jugar por aquí cerca mientras esperamos -el hombre se sienta en un sillón que había en ese salón silencioso.

-¡Si papá!- la niña se acerca a un ventanal y comienza a ver la actividad que se podía apreciar afuera de aquel lugar.

-¡Yuri!- la voz de una mujer se siente en forma de eco llamando la atención de Yuri y la pequeña, la misteriosa mujer aparece por la puerta y comienza a acercarse lentamente a él, la niña presta más atención a la escena y sale corriendo donde su padre.

Él se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentado para poder saludar a la hermosa mujer que estaba a punto de llegar donde él -Ansiaba verte…- le dice él mientras sonreía con emoción.

-¿Crees que yo no?- le devuelve la sonrisa

-¡Mami!- grita Alice y da un salto a los brazos de la rubia.

Ella la recibe y la carga -¡Hija! tanto tiempo, no aguantaba esperar a verte… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le da un beso en la frente acariciando su lindo cabello rubio, la niña la abraza fuertemente acorrucándose en su cuello.

-¿Solo a ella no aguantabas por verla?- Yuri alza una ceja con celos sanos.

-Obviamente a ti también…- dice tirando de la corbata del rubio

-¿Cuándo terminaras de hacer la obra de Cathy aquí en Broadway?- la mira de reojo acomodándose nuevamente la corbata que le había apretado la mujer –Llevas un mes aquí…- dice un poco molesto

-Pronto, no te preocupes, ya volveré a casa, falta poco-

-¿En qué pensabas cuando aceptaste venir aquí?- frunce el ceño

-Es la obra donde se interpreta el fénix dorado, era obvio que no permitiría que cualquiera lo interprete, solo lo puedo hacer yo y solo yo-

-Sí, pero permitiste que el que el compañero en la obra sea cualquiera-

-Tú fuiste el que no querías venir para actuar junto a mi en la obra-

-¿Será porque yo no soy actor de Broadway?-

-Tal vez, pero ¿Te cuento un secreto? El hombre que me acompaña durante la obra, no te llega ni a los pies, tú eres el único compañero más guapo que he podido tener- sonríe y baja a su hija para abrazarlo

-Te extrañe mucho durante estas semanas…- mira a Layla teniéndola agarrada por la cintura

-Yo también los extrañe a los dos, pensé que nunca llegarían- acaricia a su hija quien al ver a sus dos padres abrazados, se incorpora junto a ellos.

-Alice estaba ansiosa por verte- le dice Yuri

-Me imagino… ¿Adivinen quien vino al cumpleaños?-

-¿Cathy?- dice el rubio

-No, ella estará, ya que ayudó a organizarlo…-

-¡Sora!- grita la pequeña intentando adivinar

-No hija, ella va a venir si o si… ¿Se rinden?- les dice al ver la expresión de derrota de su pareja y su hija-Bueno, les diré, vino mi padre a ver a su linda nieta- ríe

-¿Cómo es posible? Si nunca se presentó en uno de tus cumpleaños-

-No lo sé, para que veas que está cambiando, esta vez decidió participar de la fiesta… pero, mejor cuéntenme cómo estuvo el viaje- les cambia el tema

-Alice estuvo muy inquieta-

-¿Eso es verdad?- la rubia mira seriamente a la pequeña de ojos entre grises y violeta, que obviamente había sacado al padre.

-…Es que es muy aburrido- responde mirando hacia el suelo

-Ya sé que es muy aburrido el viaje, pero debes controlarte un poco, espero que cuando viajemos de vuelta te comportes-

-¿Viajemos de vuelta? ¿Tu igual?- pregunta Yuri extrañado

-Volveré con ustedes, la obra termina en dos días más-

-¡Sí!- celebra la niña…

-o-0-o-

Durante la tarde todos disfrutaban de la celebración del cumpleaños de la pequeña Alice, habían llegado muchos desde Kaleido, ya que estaban todos de vacaciones por las típicas reparaciones del escenario antes de una nueva obra. Kalos, Sarah, Drake y Ashley llegaron primero al lugar de la fiesta, los padres de Ashley la habían autorizado ir a Nueva York junto a ellos. Sora había llegado con Leon, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y la cantidad de obras en las que ellos eran los protagonistas, hicieron que surgiera el deseo de estar juntos como pareja. Mientras que May y Ken, seguían los pasos de Sora y Leon y comenzando a salir, aunque nada era formal entre la morena y el joven rubio. Rosetta y Marion se habían vuelto muy amigas y siempre participaban en las obras del escenario, junto a Drake y Ashley acompañándolos en los espectáculos para niños.

Yuri y Layla después de todo lo que habían pasado, habían podido salir adelante, sinceramente en el momento en que el doctor le había dicho que la bebé había nacido y el silencio que hizo al instante de responder sobre el estado de Layla, provocó que Yuri creyera lo peor, pero no era nada de lo que pensaba, la única mala noticia era que debían haber muchos donantes de sangre, ya que Layla había perdido mucha durante la cesaría y la extracción de la bala, por ese motivo debería permanecer durante un buen tiempo en el hospital, al igual que la bebé, que había nacido prematura y le faltaba peso.  
Después de que Layla se recuperó, inmediatamente tomo su labor de madre siendo muy feliz al lado de su hija y Yuri. Alice era muy parecida a los dos, salvo por su cabello, el cual a pesar de ser liso como el de sus dos padres, ella tenía un rubio diferente, ni tan oscuro ni tan claro como el de su papá; evidentemente Alice era la viva imagen de Layla, lo único diferente era el color de ojos el cual era el mismo que tenía Yuri.  
Pasaron dos años después todo lo acontecido cuando decidieron que era el momento de casarse, la boda había sido la más espectacular del momento, tanto que los medios la colocaron en el top ten de los mejores matrimonios del año.  
En cuanto al padre de Layla, aún seguía trabajando, pero con menor intensidad, cada vez que podía se daba el tiempo de visitar a su hija, a su nieta y a su yerno, aunque nunca le agradaba la presencia de Yuri por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Layla.  
Después de que Layla se recuperó completamente del impacto de la bala, decidió dedicar su vida al entrenamiento de los pequeños como Drake y Ashley que querían dejarlo todo por el escenario, como ella lo había hecho. Había veces que actuaba junto a Yuri a pedido del público, quienes deseaban velos nuevamente juntos en el escenario, interpretando "Cenicienta" o "La Sirenita".  
Como ya todos habían predicho, Alice, a su corta edad era muy hábil para las acrobacias y desde muy pequeña comenzó a entrenar junto a sus queridos padres.

-o-0-o-

-Mira Layla, Alice está hablando sola nuevamente…- apunta a un rincón

-¿Será normal para niños de su edad?- frunce el ceño

-No lo sé, pero ha estado haciendo eso desde el aeropuerto-

-Iré a hablar con ella- Layla se acerca a la pequeña -Hija ¿Con quién hablas?- le dice muy relajada sin caer en la preocupación.

-Con él- apunta con su pequeño dedo

Layla no ve nada y se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de la niña -¿Cómo se llama tu amiguito?- le pregunta curiosa

-Se llama Fool- Layla queda atónita por lo que decía su pequeña

Cierra los ojos -…. ¿Fool?- sonríe recordando al pequeño fantasma del escenario -…Fool, te pido que cuides de mi hija, que la guíes como lo hiciste con Sora y conmigo, espero que el escenario haya elegido bien-

La niña queda mirando a su madre -Fool dice que el escenario nunca se equivoca y que aunque no lo puedas ver, siempre seguirás siendo una estrella que brilla en todo escenario que pisas- la niña le dice alegremente.

-Gracias Fool- le hace cariño a su hija y se levanta para ir nuevamente con Yuri.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunta él al ver que su mujer estaba a su lado

-… Puede ver al espíritu del escenario- se cruza de brazos sonriendo

-¿El que tú viste para hacer la técnica fantástica?- dice un poco incrédulo

-Aunque digas que es una fantasía o algo parecido, de verdad existe y si eligió a nuestra hija a su corta edad, quiere decir que será una gran acróbata-

-Como su madre…- la atrae con un brazo hacia él.

-...O como su padre…- los dos ríen

-A propósito... hoy hable con la reportera que nos había estado persiguiendo-

-Me parece bien, así ya no nos molestara mas... ¿Y de qué hablaron?- pregunta curiosa.

-Le conté todo las cosas que pasamos, parte de nuestra vida... finalizo preguntándome si soy feliz- la mira seriamente

-¿Qué le respondiste?- la rubia frunce el ceño

-No le dije exactamente esto, pero si no esta una de mis dos hermosas mujeres, mi hija y mi amada esposa, yo no seria feliz-

-Y en ese momento yo no estaba contigo...-

-Le dije que en ese minuto yo no era completamente feliz, pero si me preguntaba en otra ocasión eso mismo, quizás yo le respondería otra cosa-

-¿Y ahora eres feliz?- le pregunta la mujer acercándose peligrosamente hacia él

-Ahora puedo decir que esto es encontrar la verdadera felicidad…- le dice antes de acercarse a los labios de la rubia y sellar su amor con un calido beso…

Fin

* * *

**N.A:** Hoy hemos llegado al final de esta historia… exactamente paso un mes desde que la comencé a subir, desde el 2 de noviembre, hasta el 2 de diciembre y… ¡ wow! la verdad es que me gustó mucho haber compartido mi trabajo con ustedes, me encantaba recibir sus reviews y responderlos, fue muy divertido, pero hoy ha terminado esta historia…  
Mi próximo fic ya lo comencé a subir y se llama "El diario de una estrella" está en la misma sección de Yuri & Layla así que podemos seguir contactándonos ahí por si les interesa leerla =D espero que les haya gustado el final aunque no soy buena para terminarlos XD.

Sinceramente agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el final…

Saludos y recuerden "Los sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar" y luchen por conseguir la felicidad como lo hicieron nuestros protagonistas =D

PD: Quizás pensaron que Layla había muerto u.u lo siento por haberles hecho pensar eso... pero no sé si algún día me atrevería a matar a uno de los protagonistas XD

Facebook de contacto: SanLay Cvrt


End file.
